Educacion Sentimental
by Viridiana
Summary: El ABC en la escuela para el amor, amistad y muchas cosas mas. SxS, TxTxE
1. Prologo

**Hola!**

**Volví a subir esto, al fin tiene concordancia con los restantes capitulos.  
**

**Tengo fics al aire, y progreso poco a poco...  
**

**Pero no se preocupen que para cada uno me doy su tiempo.**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE ES OBRA DE CLAMP, ESTO NO ES CON FINES DE LUCRO SOLO POR DIVERSION.**

**Disfruten esta historia. **

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**"Educación Sentimental"**

**PROLOGO**

Era un día normal como tantos en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, hasta que…

-¡NO PUEDE SER¡POR QUE SIEMPRE SE ME HACE TARDE!

Vemos a una apurada Sakura, de 12 años., tratando de alistarse para ir a la escuela lo más rápido posible. Delgada, y aunque aún tiene rasgos infantiles es una niña muy bonita; apenas la pubertad quiere llamar a la puerta, pero eso no le preocupa. Con el cabello hasta los hombros y que usa en una sola coleta.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-Papa, pensé que habías tenido una hija, más no un monstruo que devora todo lo que hay a su paso y que nunca se levanta temprano... ¡OUCH! –Se sobaba con dolor la espinilla. –Eres una salvaje.

-Uy, no te vi, disculpa. –Se empezó a reír.

-Niños. –La entrada de la matriarca paró su pleito. -¿Qué les he dicho de pelear? –Nadeshiko alborotó los cabellos despeinados de su hijo de 15 años. -¿Tan temprano? Normalmente a esta hora estás perdido.

-Quería ver a la monstruo antes de que se fuera, sabía que se le haría tarde.

-Hermano… -Sakura alzó su puño listo para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hija, se te hace tarde. –Fujitaka le dio su cartera. –Date prisa es el primer día.

-Doy gracias por saber que cada día crezco más. –La castaña se tranquilizó.

-Sigo siendo mayor que tú. –Touya le sacó la lengua. –Anda, vete ya.

-Suerte, hija. –Nadeshiko la abrazó. –Te quiero aquí, para la hora de comer.

-Sí, mamá. –Terminó de ponerse los patines. -¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Salió de la casa sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida.

-Quien lo diría. –Fujitaka abrazó a su esposa. –Sakurita entró a la secundaria y Touya está en su último año antes de la preparatoria.

-Nos hacemos viejos, querido. –Frotó los brazos que la rodeaban. –Y ellos crecen cada día más.

* * *

Un joven delgado, fornido debido a los múltiples entrenamientos a los que se somete. De pelo castaño, alto y con unos ojos cafés capaz de hechizar a cualquier jovencita; y que no aparenta la edad que tiene 12 años.

Pero su carácter tan seco y agresivo hace que tenga pocos amigos…

- Li. Espero que estés poniendo atención, mi tía dijo que nos teníamos que regresar todos juntos…

Pero Shaoran solo podía pensar en que no esperaba nada bueno de esa escuela, si su hermano fue allí y le dijo que era de lo más aburrida…

-¡LI! –Grito su primo haciendo que Shaoran saltara de su silla – Haz estado muy distraído en los últimos días; -Mientras Shaoran se levantaba del suelo Eriol le seguía explicando- ¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dijo Tony?

-Sí. ¿Porque mi mama me tuvo que meter a la misma escuela?

-Sabes que mi tía lo hace porque es una de las mejores de la zona; además si Tony la paso mal a lo mejor era por que entro solo; y tú no lo estarás por Meiling y yo estaremos contigo…

-Precisamente por eso lo digo…

-¿Estás diciendo, que nosotros te molestamos mucho? Anímate que a lo mejor te encuentras una niña muy linda… -Le lanza una mirada sarcástica

-Pues eso a mí no me interesa, vas a ver qué voy a lograr que me expulsen…

Eriol le mando una mirada de desaprobación y le dijo:

-Estas mal. Y espero que la tía Ieran no se entere; porque te va a ir como en feria…

-No me importa yo nunca pedí esa escuela. Y si exactamente así me va a ir si se entera así que espero que tú no digas nada.

-Ummm, creo que ya no me está gustando la idea de ser tu primo…

TOC, TOC

-Pase. –Y se endereza de la silla para divisar quien está del otro lado de la puerta. –Que se te ofrece Mei Ling?

-Shaoran dice mi tía que se apuren que ya nos vamos. Disculpa si te interrumpí pero ni siquiera haz desayunado y ya nos vamos. –Voltea a ver a Eriol –Veo que tu ya estas, así que ni modo Shaoran; te iras sin desayunar… -Los jala hacia la puerta.

-Uy si con las ganas que tengo que ir…

Salieron todo de la habitación y solo se puedo oír a Shaoran refunfuñando y de malas…

Se acercaban a la secundaria del Distrito 3 de Tomoeda, cuando vieron una escena desde el carro que les llamo la atención…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Y quedó como debió desde el principio! Ahora si, ya no hay error.**

**Esto es solo la introducción. Vamos a ver si funciona.**

**Este fan fic es muy especial para mí porque está basado en cosas que me pasaron a mi cuando iba en la secundaria (oh qué tiempos aquellos).**

**Díganme que piensan de él.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Leccion 1 Aprende a caer y a

**CREO QUE ESTE FIC SI LES GUSTO! QUE BUENO! **

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE ES OBRA DE CLAMP.**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

Lección 1: Aprende a caer y a no ser tan despistada

* * *

Sakura iba a toda prisa en sus patines rumbo a su nueva escuela, pero no iba muy atenta al camino…

-Sakura cuidado!

Llego muy tarde la advertencia de Tomoyo, por que Sakura ya tenia la pierna en una coladera destapada y toda la calceta (junto con el patín) lleno de lodo.

-Hay no¿Por qué a mi? –Intentando levantarse y quitarse un poco de lodo que tenia.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo estoy adolorida. Ayúdame a entrar a la escuela; que ya no aguanto las miradas que me están acosando…

Tomoyo la ayudo a quitarse los patines, a enderezarse y a caminar. Por que se había torcido el pie por el peso del patín. Mientras tanto en un automóvil que se estaba estacionando…

-Hay Shaoran viste eso; que niña tan tonta mira que no ver la coladera que estaba frente a ella! jajajajaja! –Meiling no podía disimular las carcajadas que brotaban de su boca. –Eriol a poco no es divertido, jajaja!

-Meiling no te rías; pobre chica a lo mejor se lastimo. –Shaoran la miraba de una manera no muy agradable. –A poco te gustaría que te cayeras y se rieran de ti…

-Uy Shaoran yo que soy tu primo diría que te gusta esa niña…

-¿En verdad Shaoran? Que despistada soy no me di cuenta…

-¿QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS? Como pueden decir esas cosas!

Era obvio que ese color rojo tomate que tenia en la cara no era precisamente de coraje y claro esta que no paso desapercibido esto para los primos… Y le empezaron a hacer burla…

-SHAORAN TIENE NOVIA Y SE VAN A CASAR… SHAORAN SE VA BESAR CON ELLA Y SE VA A VOLVER UN TONTO

-QUE SE CALLEN!

Ahora si la ira estaba pintada en la cara de este guapo castaño. Ya estaban cerca de la puerta de la escuela así que se bajaron.

-Hasta al rato Wei –Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa

Wei era como su padre ya que Hien Li su progenitor tenia años que se había ido al extranjero y muy pocas veces sabían de el. Por eso su hermano Tony y el eran los rebeldes de la familia.

-Si, joven. Vayan con cuidado y suerte en su primer día de clases. –Después de decir eso arranco el auto

* * *

Cuando entraron había un remolino de gente alrededor de la puerta. Y cuando pasaron ese tumulto se encontraron con uno peor integrado por todos los alumnos del plantel. Shaoran a lo lejos pudo distinguir a la chica que se había caído en la calle.

-Sakura hazme caso ve a la enfermería a que te venden el tobillo; por que si no no vas a poder estar a gusto todo el día. –estaban sentadas en una grada que estaba en el patio

-estoy bien. ¿Sabes que falta para que este sea uno de los peores días de mi vida? –Tomoyo movió la cabeza en forma negativa –Que llueva

Mejor no lo hubiera dicho, empezó una lluvia que de brizna se transformo en tormenta

-¡Por que tenia que hablar! Corre Tomoyo o nos vamos a mojar. –Corrieron hacia un techo que estaba cerca. –¡Por que pasa todo esto!

Empezaron a hablar por el sonido de la escuela:

ALUMNOS: LOS CHICOS DE 1er GRADO PASEN A CUALQUIER SALON DE LA PARTE ALTA. SEGUNDO GRADO EN LA PARTE MEDIA. Y LOS DE TERCER GRADO PASEN A LOS SALONES DE LA PARTE BAJA. PASARAN LOS PREFECTOS A ASIGNARLES CON LISTA EN MANO DONDE IRAN FORMANDO LOS GRUPOS.

-Vamos Tomoyo. Espero que nos toque juntas. –empezaron a subir los escalones, pero el dolor que sintió en su pie retraso a Sakura y cuando intento alcanzar a Tomoyo ya era demasiado tarde ya no la veía. –¡Ahí¿Ahora a que salón me meto? Creo que este estará bien –Al entrar se dio cuenta que había una cara familiar para ella. –Takuya que bueno que veo a alguien conocido

-Hola Saku. ¿Y Tomoyo¿Por qué no esta contigo?

Takuya era un amigo de la primaria. Era de los mas pequeños de la clase. Cuando todos estaban en la primaria eran un grupo muy nutrido de amigos. De mujeres eran Tomoyo, Chiharu y Sakura. De hombres Takuya, Yamazaki, Takeru y Evan. Todos los días salían al parque pingüino. Takuya era el novio de años de Tomoyo por eso Sakura lo quería mucho.

-Es que me lastime en una coladera al llegar aquí. Y del dolor no puedo subir rápido escaleras y me atrase, y perdí de vista a Tomo. ¿Por qué sonríes? –Takuya tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es que¿Te caíste en una coladera? Hay Sakura sigues siendo muy despistada. –Y no aguanto la carcajada.

-SILENCIO jóvenes –Era la voz del prefecto –Voy a dar los nombres de los alumnos de este grupo. Los que no estén aquí recórranse al siguiente salón…

Empezó a nombrar a varias personas, oyó el nombre de Takuya Shiroy. Pero el suyo no.

Ahora si los que no estén pasen al siguiente grupo. Muy pesadamente Sakura se despidió de Takuya y le dijo que se veían en las escaleras a la hora del receso.

* * *

Cuando paso al siguiente salón, su rostro se ilumino.

-Sakura, ven siéntate aquí. Mira quien esta en este salón –Era Tomoyo que estaba sentada a lado de Chiharu

-Que bueno que te encontré. Takuya esta en salón de a lado. Espero que nos toque a las tres juntas.

-Dirás a los cinco voltea allá atrás –Y señala hasta la ultima fila

-¡Yamazaki, Evan ustedes también están aquí! –Y les mando un saludo a la distancia, y a lado de ellos estaba un joven de color castaño llamo su atención.

-Jóvenes ya saben como es esto. Las personas que no oigan su nombre en la lista vayan al siguiente salón.

Poco a poco fue llamando primero Evan, después Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura y al ultimo Yamazaki. Un apellido le agrado oír y es que iba antes que el suyo Li Shaoran. pero eso no importaba ahorita lo único que importaba era que todos los amigos estaban juntos todos los amigos.

-En un momento llegara su primera maestra del día. Compórtense en un rato mas vendré a presentarles a su asesor de grupo. –Y se marcho el prefecto

-Que bueno que nos tocos juntos a los 5. sabían que el numero es considerado un numero de la suerte aun mas que el 7. En los pueblo antiguos… -No pudo terminar por que Chiharu ya le había dado con un cuaderno en la cara.

-Yamazaki, por favor en este escuela nueva no digas mas mentiras –Y todos empezaron a reír

-Oye Saku ¿Por qué estas tan sucia de las calcetas?

-Es que me cai Evan. todo empezó…

* * *

Así nuestra protagonista les contó todo pero antes de que le empezaran a hacer burla, llego su maestra. Una señora bajita de estatura, regordeta, ya de edad la señora. Y que se presento como la profesora Marie Canto y les iba a dar la materia de español.

-Como primera actividad, nos vamos a conocer. Quiero que las mujeres formen un circulo en el centro del salón y los hombres enfrente de ellas. Cuando tengan a la persona enfrente, tiene 5 minutos para preguntarse lo que quieran.

Todos se acomodaron como les indico la maestra. Y los amigos se pusieron juntos para que no hablaran con nadie mas pero la maestra no era tan tonta y en cuanto vio la intención los separo a todos.

-Muy bien, empecemos ya. recuerden son 5 minutos.

Sakura tenia enfrente al castaño y le sonrió de una manera que Li se sonrojo.

-Hola Soy Kinomoto Sakura y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Li Shaoran mucho gusto –En eso empezó a hablar Evan

-Li pregúntale a Sakura que le paso en su pie –Y todos los amigos empezaron a reír

-¡EVAN! Me la vas a pagar. – Y una vena empezó a formarse en frente

-¿Te caíste en la coladera,. verdad? –Y se agacho para ver la cara de Sakura

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –_Sakura este Li esta demasiado alto y es muy guapo, no, no, por que piensas en eso -_¿No me vas a contestar?

-Te vi cuando te caíste, iba en el carro de la familia cuando te vi. –Y le sonrió

-¡Que pena! Haz de decir que soy una tonta

-la verdad es que no. Es un error que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Tranquila. Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Tiempo fuera. Cambien de pareja. –La voz de la maestra no podía ser menos oportuna

-Kinomoto en el receso platicamos –La voz de Shaoran se dejo oír en el grupo.

-Si, en el receso nos vemos…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:

**HOLA OTRA VEZ! PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO. **

**COMO YA DIJE ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME PASARON A MI EN LA SECUNDARIA ( si me cai en una coladera el primer dia de clases). **

**Sigan escribiendome reviews y yo con gusto se los respondere aqui. **

**Vamos a empezar con algunos:**

**chouri: No desesperes que habra romance entre Touya y Tomoyo pero eso sera mas adelante. Pues aqui esta la escena¿Es la que te imaginaste? gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Little-Butterfly18: Bueno para empezar honor que me haces al leer mi historia, y como dices yo soy fanatica de tus historias. Y si, la secundaria para mi fue mi mejor epoca. Yo si me pelee en mi salon y ahora esta chava cada vez que me ve hasta nos abrazamos ( que cosas no?). Como ves meto esa pelea en este fic? Ya me di cuenta que eres una persona de armas a tomar. Pobre chava¿Como la abras dejado? Bueno, bueno, yo tambien ya me alargue. Y ya vez actualice rapido espero que asi sea siempre. Por favor, que llegue otra vez la inspiracion. Nos vemos te mando un saludo. GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**vidas: Ya lo actualice y dime que te parecio el cap? Que bueno que tambien estes escribiendo y aprovecha tus momentos en la sec por que ese tiempo para la mayoria es lo mejor. Y cuando este tu fic me avisas que me gustaria leerlo. GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**Estos sontodos asi que siganme escribiendo que yo con gusto los contestare todos.**

**Opinen que les parecio este cap y dejenme reviews POR FAVOR!**

**O NO ACTUALIZO RAPIDO!**

**aDiOs!**


	3. Leccion 2 Piensa antes de contestar

**HOLA YA REGRESE! **

**NO, NO ESTABA MUERTA SOLO UN POCO ATORADA CON MI VIDA PERSONAL, me estoy divorciando.**

**Digo, esto por que en mis demas fics he estado aclarando por que mi tardanza en cuanto a subir los capitulos. Espero que ya no me atrase tanto; pero si llegara a pasar, no piensen que es por que ya no quiero seguir escribiendo, si no porque mis problemas apenas si me dejan vivir en paz.**

**Espero que les guste este cap, que intente hacer mas grande. Lo mas que mi enfermedad que me ha dado (otra vez mis hermosas anginas se han inflamado) para concentrarme frente al monitor.**

**Disfrutenlo, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Lección dos: Piensa antes de contestar. O no dejes que alguien conteste por ti…**

Las siguientes tres horas fueron "normales". Si a "normal" se le puede llamar que sus amigos a cada rato le hacían bromas pesadas por su pequeño accidente de la mañana.

Una mirada ámbar seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y Sakura ya sabia quien era… Y aunque le agradaba saber que la mirada era de Li, le incomodaba la idea de que un hombre (o mas bien, joven) la viera.

Ya se estaba aburriendo de oír decir a Tomoyo cada 5 minutos decir: Espero que ninguna vieja este de arrastrada con Takuya, o sabrán quien es Tomoyo Daidouji.

A parte de eso… era un día normal. Hasta el receso…

-No puedo creerlo, mi primo deslumbrado por un par de ojos verdes. –Eriol caminaba alrededor de Shaoran. Eriol y Meiling habían quedado en el mismo grupo, cosa que alegro al castaño, al menos no estarían con el.

-No se que me pasa, es que es tan linda, tan dulce… ¡DIABLOS! Me estoy volviendo loco. –Se agarro su cabeza con desesperación.

-No, Shaoran no estas loco. Solo enamorado. Es normal algún día tenia que sucederte. A mi también ya me flecho alguien... –Meiling estaba sonriendo. –Por cierto es alguien de tu salón.

-¿Qué rayos le esta pasando al mundo? El único colmo en este asunto es que yo me enamorara en este día de alguien… a primera vista. –Eriol veía con signos de interrogación a sus primos.

-¿Y quien es? Digo si se puede saber…

-Eh… pues Takeru. Solo se que se llama así por que una persona lo llamo y el volteo… ¡Primo hazme un paro! –Ahora lagrimillas corrían en su rostro de suplica.

-Pues déjame ver… solo he cruzado un par de palabras con el. Pero me llevo bien con sus otros dos amigos. – Meiling le dio un abrazo que lo estaba poniendo azul, aunque siempre era así cuando Mei lo abrazaba.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya resolvimos un asunto. ¿Y el tuyo Shaoran? –Eriol empezó a comer su almuerzo.

-Yo digo que le pidas que sea tu novia…

-¡QUE! Si apenas la conozco… además solo le dije unas cuantas palabras…

-Odio decirlo, pero Mei tiene razón… Llégale¿Qué puedes perder?

-Que me diga que no. –Se sentó en las escaleras, donde habían estado platicando.

-Pero si te dice que no. –Mei se sentó a su lado. –Tienes tres años para conocerla

-Eso es cierto –Por poco y el inglés se atraganta con la comida que estaba masticando.

-Umh, no se no me termino de convencer. –Shaoran dudaba de las opiniones de sus primos, cuando ambos se ponían de acuerdo, nada salía bien.

-Anda, Shao. Díselo antes de que suban a clases, y quien sabe… a lo mejor a la salida ya tienes novia. –Mei se recargo en el.

-Esta bien. Lo voy a hacer.

* * *

Sakura se sentía tranquila. En lo que llevaban de receso no había sentido esa mirada en ella. Se alegro de ver a todos sus amigos con ella. Tomo y Takuya estaban hablando de "el largo tiempo" que no se habían visto y los demás… pues comentando de su primera parte de su primer día de clases en la secundaria.

-¿Ya no te duele tu pie? –Chiharu dejo su platica un momento para hablar con la castaña.

-Fíjate que no me duele, han de ser los nervios. De seguro cuando llegue a casa, mama me va sobar el pie. –tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

-¿Sabían que? En tiempos de los egipcios ponían nerviosos a los pacientes para que no sufrieran dolor… -Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Yamazaki sobandose tremendo chichón que tenia en la cabeza.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran… -Evan sonrió ante la escena.

-Estaba pensando¿Por qué no invitamos a Li a juntarse con nosotros? –Todos voltearon a ver a sakura que había vaciado su trago de jugo en la cara de Takeru.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakurita? Cualquiera diría que el joven Li te pone nerviosa… -Tomoyo no era para nada despistada como su amiga.

-¿Qué! Yo… no… -Estaba tartamudeando, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

-¡TE GUSTA! -Le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO! De veras, que no… bueno… así como gustar. ¡Son muy malos conmigo! –Se puso colorada.

-¿Quién lo diría? Nuestra pequeña flor de cerezo se ha enamorado… -Takeru se limpiaba con ayuda de Chiharu la cara.

-¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA! Están exagerando las cosas. –Y volteo a ver hacia otro lado del patio.

-Bueno, ya. Vamos a dejarla tranquila. Tomoyo, sakura ¿me acompañan a dar una vuelta por el patio? –Chiharu se levanto y se empezó a sacudir el uniforme.

-No hay nada mejor qué hacer…

-Eres mala Tommy¿no te gusta estar conmigo? –A Takuya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Si, mi amor. Pero no todo el tiempo voy a estar pegada a ti. –Le mando un beso. -¿Vas o no, Saku?

-Si.

Empezaron a caminar. La escuela constaba de tres pisos. En el patio de frente a los salones (donde habían estado ellos) estaba los puestos de la cooperativa. Ahí era donde todos se tenían que reunir a la hora d la entrada y antes de subir a los salones después del receso.

El patio de atrás estaba destinado para las actividades deportivas. Cuando llegaron ahí, vieron que había chicos y chicas jugando diferentes deportes. Basketball, fútbol soccer, voliball. Sakura reconoció a alguien inmediato y esa persona a ella.

-¡Sakura! –Un joven de cabellos plateados se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yukito¿Cómo haz estado? Desde que Touya y tu se quedaron en distintos turnos, ya no vas a la casa… -Parecía una niña pequeña haciendo esos pucheros.

-Te prometo que el fin de semana sin falta voy a comer… ¿no sabia que te habías quedado en este turno? –Seguían hablando sin notar a las chicas que estaba a lado de la castaña

-Es que me había quedado en la tarde, pero Touya no quiso que estuviera con el; eso, y que nada mas íbamos a estar este año juntos y después quien me iba a cuidar.

-tu hermano nunca va a cambiar. –Por fin se dio cuenta que Sakura no iba sola. –Tomoyo¿tu también aquí?

-Si, Yukito. No podía separarme de mi mejor amiga. Mira, ella es Chiharu. –Y le señalo a su amiga y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ey, Yukito¿vas a entrar a la reta? –Llamaban al chico de lentes.

.Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después…

-Adiós.

* * *

Ya casi iba a acabar el receso y el no veía a la castaña por ningún lugar. Pero si vio a los amigos de esta. Le hizo una seña a Eriol y se acercaron a ellos. Dejaron a Meiling con unas compañeras que había hecho en su nuevo grupo.

-Hola, les presento a mi primo Eriol. Eriol ellos son Yamazaki, Takeru y Evan. –Hizo las debidas presentaciones.

-Hola. Mira Shaoran el es el último de nuestros amigos que faltaba Takuya.

Se dieron la mano. No sabía por que pero empezaba a creer que era el inicio de una larga amistad.

-¿Y por que tan solos? –Li se sentó donde estaban ellos.

-Las locas de nuestras amigas decidieron que les aburría estar aquí, así que fueron a dar una vuelta. –Takeru le respondió y Shao pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a su prima.

-Takeru¿tienes novia? –Una pregunta muy incomoda

-¿Por qué¿Te gusto? –Todos empezaron a reír, menos el castaño.

-Vamos primo, es una broma.

-Una broma que no me hace gracia. ¿Tienes o no? –Retomo el punto.

-No. –Se asusto un poco cuando el castaño se levanto y es que en verdad estaba bastante alto para la edad.

-Ven, acompáñame. Mi prima quiere conocerte.

-¿Tienes una prima aquí? –Se levanto y se puso a lado de el. -¿Para que quiere conocerme? – Empezaron a caminar. Seguidos de Eriol que fue el único que se despidió.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término del receso. En cuanto Sakura y las demás llegaron, les contaron lo que había pasado con Takeru.

-Así que Li le esta consiguiendo novia a nuestro buen Takeru… ¿Cómo será ella? –Tomoyo iba platicando abrazada de Takuya.

-Quien sabe. Bueno amor ya me voy a mi fila. Te veo a la salida. –Unos besos por parte de la pareja fue el detonante para que el grupito se dispersara.

-¿Qué nunca se cansan de hacer esos shows?

Sakura se sonrojo por la escena que había presenciado. Una mano en su hombro la asusto. Y más cuando vio quien era…

-Perdón si te asuste. ¿Sabes? Eres muy difícil de encontrar. –Shaoran le sonreía

-No, no hay problema. ¿Para que me buscabas? –Se sentia nerviosa.

-Mira, se que te puede sonar raro… pero es que… me gustas mucho. –Sakura se volvió a sonrojar.

-E… um… yo…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Se armo de valor, para preguntarle de una vez por todas.

-¿Mande? –Shaoran alzo una ceja. –Perdón, digo que si más tarde te puedo dar la respuesta… es que no me esperaba esto.

-Esta bien.

-Vamos a formarnos.

Se escurrió entre los demás alumnos. Ella era una de las mas bajitas del salón y Shaoran uno de los mas altos. Así que se separaron. Y en cuanto la castaña se acerco a sus amigas, la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

-Te vimos con Shaoran¿Qué te dijo? –Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por saber que pasaba.

-Vi que te pusiste roja, responde¿de que estaban hablando? –Chiharu estaba igual que la pelinegra.

-No hagan un escándalo… pero… m pregunto que si quería ser su novia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todo mundo volteo a ver el trío de jóvenes. Más de uno pensó que estaban muy locas, para gritar de esa manera. Pero eso, a ellas no les importaba en ese momento.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Qué le contestaste? –Tommy aun seguía histérica por el asunto.

-Que le contestaba mas tarde…

-Respondeme una cosa Sakura, Te gusta Shaoran? –Chiharu ya se había tranquilizado

-Pues si…

-¿desde cuando tienes ganas de que el chavo que te gusta, te dijera que si querías ser su novia?. –Continuo la chica de pelo corto.

-Pues mucho tiempo.

-¡Entonces no se diga mas! Ven Chiharu acompáñame, vamos a ver a Shaoran.

-¡Oigan, no! Esperen. –Demasiado tarde ya iban caminando hacia atrás para buscar al chico de ojos ámbar.

* * *

Después de preguntarle a sakura fue a ver a su primo.

-¿La encontraste?

-Si.

-Y….

-Que al rato me responde. –Empezó a sonreírse.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De que cuando le pregunte se sonrojo, y se veía muy linda…

-Ay no vayas a empezar con tus cursilerías…

Un grito los espanto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Y eso tu? –Eriol intentaba divisar quienes habían gritado.

-Han de ser unas viejas locas. ¿Haz visto a Mei? –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Creo tu ayuda, valió la pena. Antes de venir para acá, vi que estaban abrazados.

-Creo que ella no pierde el tiempo.

Una par de jóvenes se pararon frente a los primos.

-Sakura ya tiene su repuesta. –Tomoyo fue la que hablo

-¿Así¿Y por que no vino ella? –Algo estaba raro.

-Le da pena. ¿Quieres saberla? –Chiharu le contesto.

-A ver…

-Dice que si. –Las dos le dieron la respuesta.

Un joven de lentes veía con atención a la joven de mirada amatista. Le parecía demasiado linda…

-¿En serio? –Quería parecer indiferente, pero por dentro estaba más que contento.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos en el salón.

-¡SI, SI! Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida… -Empezó a saltar en cuanto el par se perdió entre las filas de alumnos.

-¿Quién era la del cabello negro? –Eriol lo tomo por los hombros para que le hiciera caso.

-Tomoyo, la amiga de sakura. ¿Por qué?

-Es muy linda… -Una sonrisa estupida estaba dibujada en el rostro del ingles.

-Esta prohibida. –Observo a su primo

-¿Prohibida? –Ese comentario le intereso.

-Tiene novio, y es novio de años…

-No soy celoso… Pero a ver cuanto duran en cuanto yo entre en acción…

-¿Qué estas planeando?

-Nada, primo, nada. Ya me voy. Nos vemos a la salida.

* * *

No sabia si estar emocionada, angustiada o nerviosa... Y es que aunque si quería ser novia de Shaoran y que ya lo era, no sabia casi nada o mas bien nada de el… Y no servia de mucho para calmar sus nervios si cada vez que volteaba hacia atrás veía como la observaba con atención.

Diez minutos más y las clases acabarían. Según les informaron la puerta principal, iba a estar bloqueada así que tenían que salir por el estacionamiento; en fila para variar el asunto.

¿Qué haría si el se le acercaba cuando salieran¿Le daría un beso como los que se dan Tomoyo y Takuya? Nunca en su vida había besado a nadie y un completo extraño no era la opción que le atraía para su primer beso.

El timbre sonó, y para su mala suerte. Su asesor que por cierto, había aprovechado la ultima hora para presentar; la había llamado al final y todo por que reconoció el apellido…

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Touya? –Un hombre regordete con un bigote le sonrió.

-Si¿Algún problema?

-No, es solo que espero que no seas igual que el. Es muy buen alumno, amigo pero es muy huraño…

-No, yo no soy así. Somos todo lo contrario. –Sonrió ante el comentario, ya sabia con que molestarlo a la hora de la cena… -¿Eso es todo? Sr. Tuyusuki

-Si, perdón por atrasarte. Nos vemos mañana.

-Con permiso.

Ya era tarde. Casi ya no había nadie en la escuela. Parecía que estaba desierta, pero era razonable, pensó; si hubiera sido por ella hubiera salido corriendo hacia la salida.

Camino despacio, era de las pocas personas que aun estaban saliendo del lugar. Pero cuando vio quien estaba esperándola recargado en un carro, la sangre se le helo.

-¿Por qué tardaste¿Qué te dijo el asesor?

-Me pregunto por mi hermano. ¿Shaoran no te regañan por llegar tarde? –Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero seria de muy mala educación dejar a su "novio" ahí parado.

-No. No hay nadie en mi casa a esta hora. Y aun no llega mi chofer, así que tengo tiempo de sobra… -Intento acercarse para abrazarla pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-Ah, ya veo. No quiero ser grosera, pero… tengo que llegar a comer con mi papa y mi mama. Como los dos trabajan, les gusta comer conmigo. Y como podrás ver ya es un poco tarde. –Si, era una excusa para no estar ahí. Pero también era la realidad.

-¿No te puedes quedar mas tiempo? –Otro intento por acercarse que la castaña una vez mas evito.

-Lo siento, pero no. –Empezó a alejarse de el.

-¿Y no te vas a despedir? –Eso era lo que ella quería evitar.

-Eh, si. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿eso es todo? –Su noviazgo estaba pareciéndole algo raro. Pero antes de poder acercarse a ella, vio como la castaña empezaba a correr. –Oye¿y si quería otro beso?

-Aquí te lo mando… -Acerco su mano a sus labios y le mando un beso.

-Esa chica es muy rara… -Pero aun así sonrió, era una persona muy linda…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ya son novios, pero sakurita no esta preparada para esto... Yo tampoco lo estaba a esa edad...**

**Vamos con los reviews!**

**Carina: No hagas enojar a tu mama, asi que a dormir tempra. Saludos!**

**Moonshaoran: Lo siento no actualice rapido. Saludos!**

**Slamina: Interesante? Si esto esta basado en mi vida en la sec... Mi vida en la secundaria fue interesante? Espero que ahora que actualice me dejes reviews. Saludos!**

**Lourdes: Gracias por gustarte mi fic! Y aqui esta el siguiente cap. Saludos!**

**Chouri: Si, gracias por tu apoyo ya se que tu si me dejas reviews. Ya no voy a ser egoista y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Saludos!**

**Y a los que no aparecen aqui, es que les made un reply. Pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Bueno, les dejo una probadita de lo que va haber en el siguiente cap.**

**Tomoy rompe con Takuya ¿por que? o ma sbien ¿por quien?**

**La relacion con Sahoran y Sakura no anda bien.**

**Y las clase se muestran tediosas...**

**Dejenme reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	4. Leccion 3 Empiezan los problemas

**Hola! **

**Antes que nada me he dado cuenta dedos errores que tuve, en la introduccion dije que Yukito se habia ido de ahi. Y en el pasado lo meti como estudiante de la escuela... Tengo lagunas mentales. Pero en el siguiente capitulo lo arreglo de de la mejor manera. Y dos: Ha Touya lo meti, ya como medico... y a punto de comprometerse... Otra laguna mental. **

**No es disculpa ni mucho menos; pero la introduccion de este ff se perdio con varios capitulos de mis demas historias (por eso hay algunas incoherencias). Maldita compu de mi hermanita (si, a ella de 5 años le dieron una para ella sola).**

**Espero arreglar esos asuntos en el siguiente cap.**

**Regrese, con un capitulo dividido en dos partes. Me estaba quedando muy largo, asi que van a ser dos partes.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Lección tres: Empiezan los problemas. Parte 1.

-Ya llegue… -Se estaba terminando de poner sus pantuflas.

-Ya esta servido, ven al comedor… -Nadeshico Kinomoto le grito desde ahí.

-Si.

Aun estaba nerviosa por lo de su novio, que raro era decir esa palabra. En cuanto su papa se descuidara, le contaría todo a su mama.

-¡Huele rico! –Se termino de lavar sus manos y tomo su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? –Fujitaka dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Bien, estoy en el mismo salón que Tomoyo y Chiharu –Extendió su plato para que le sirvieran

-¡Que suerte¿Con quien más te toco? –Termino de servir los alimentos la joven madre.

-Pues estamos todos juntos, menos Takuya. Pero esta en salón de lado. –Dio un bocado -¡Delicioso! Ya tenía hambre.

-¿Viste a tu hermano? –Su papa se introdujo a la plática

-No. Es que resulta que mi asesor es su maestro de taller. Y me entretuvo a la hora de la salida, para preguntarme si era su hermana.

-No le va a gustar la idea a Touya. –Nadeshico le sonrió.

-Se me había olvidado… -Se levanto de su silla y les enseño su pie. –Me cai cuando llegue a la escuela.

-¡Pero, Sakura! –Fujitaka se acerco para ver la herida de su hija.

-No me había dolido, pero ahorita el dolor se esta poniendo un poco fuerte. –Vio como su papa le quitaba su calceta y tocaba su tobillo.

-No es grave, amor. Ahora que terminen de comer que tu mama te sobe, te ponga un poco de ungüento y te vende. Yo creo que mañana también vas a ir vendada a la escuela. –Se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos y seguir con su comida.

-Eres una despistada, hija. –Nadeshico veía la mirada avergonzada de la castaña

-Ya, que con toda la burla que me hicieron en la escuela fue más que suficiente.

Siguieron comiendo. Su papa apenas hubo acabado, se retiro de regreso a su trabajo. A su mama le sobraba como una hora mas; era lo bueno de que la agencia de modelos estuviera cerca de la residencia Kinomoto.

Una vez terminado el aseo de la cocina, fueron a buscar lo necesario para curar a la oji-verde. Fue doloroso, pero según su mama si no la sobaba en ese instante tal vez mas tarde se le hincharía (mas) y la llevarían al doctor.

Estaban recostadas en la cama de sus papas; tenia que decirle a su mama, era como otra de sus mejores amigas. No podía ocultarle la existencia de Shaoran Li.

-Mama…

-¿Si?

-Hay un…

-Un chico en tu clase.

-Si¿Cómo adivinaste? –Se enderezo para quedar de frente a su mama.

-Instinto maternal. –Sonrió ante la cara confundida de Sakura. -¿Que tiene este joven…?

-Shaoran. Es que… me dijo que le gustaba y que quería que fuera su novia…

-Wow, que aventado. ¿Le dijiste que no, verdad? –La juventud de ahora era muy diferente a cuando ella era joven.

-…

-¿Le dijiste que si?

-Yo no, las chicas. Me preguntaron que si me gustaba y les dije que si. No me dejaron acabar y ya iban en busca de el… -Se cubrió la cara con una almohada.

-Mira, -Le quito la almohada. –No digo que este mal. Aun son muy jóvenes y los impulsos están a la orden del día. Conózcanse, y el tiempo dirá si estaba predispuesto a que estén juntos. Además de que es la primera vez que me confiesas que un muchacho te gusta…

-¡Mama! –El carmín volvió a teñir su cara. –No se como tratarlo…

-Haz lo que tu pienses que es lo mejor; no lo que tus amigas piensen. –Acurruco a su hija menor en sus brazos. –No quieras vivir tan deprisa; a cada cual nos llega el momento de madurar y conocer cosas nuevas. No fuerces nada, que solo vengan. Por que dentro de unos años vas a querer regresar en el tiempo, para vivir tu época de niña.

-No creo, ya quiero crecer –El cansancio empezaba a caer sobre ella.

-Disfruta este momento… Quien sabe cuanto te va a durar…

Ya estaba dormida cuando su madre le dijo estas palabras. Con cuidado Nadeshico, se separo de su hija. Le escribió una nota y se arregló para regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

-Te voy a hacer un altar, Shao. –Meiling venia como loca todo el trayecto a su casa. -¡No puedo creer que ya sea novia de Takeru!

-Veo que le fue bien hoy, Señorita Mei. –Wei veía a Meiling y a Eriol desde el espejo retrovisor. Shaoran venia en el asiento del copiloto. -¿Y a usted como le fue, joven Shaoran?

El castaño venia pensando en su novia. ¡Que bien se sentía saber que Sakura estaba con el! No estaba prestando atención a su alrededor; solo en ella. -¿Me habré enamorado? –Se preguntaba mentalmente. A lo mejor su prima tenía razón esta vez.

-¡SHAORAN! -Solo sintió el grito de Mei en su oído.

-¡QUE TE PASA¿ESTAS LOCA? –Se molesto por la osadía de la chica de cabellera negra.

-Es que te venimos hablando desde hace cinco minutos y no nos haces caso… ¿Pensando en Sakura? –Rió con ganas cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de su primo.

-¿Quién es Sakura, joven? –Wei le pregunto.

-Es su novia, una chica de su grupo –Eriol sonrió de manera maliciosa cuando vio la mirada que le mandó el de ojos color ámbar.

-¿Su novia? –El chofer solo sonreía ante lo ocurrentes que podían ser esos tres junto. Dos de ellos en el primer día ya tenían novios. Solo faltaba el peli-azul. -¿Y usted joven Eriol?

-¿Yo que?

-A el le gusta la amiga de Sakura… -Ya le tocaba desquitarse de su primo –Aunque tenga novio…

-No por mucho tiempo…

-¡Me gusta cuando hablas así Eriol! –Mei lo abrazo

-Esto no me gusta Wei. –El chico le hablo por lo bajo a su chofer. –Ya sabes como puede ser Eriol cuando se lo propone…

-Si, ya lo se…

* * *

Un día nuevo. Clase de deportes. Todo saldría bien… ¿o no?

Estaban todos preparándose en los vestidores. Cuando Sakura fue a cambiarse, una escena llamo su atención.

-¡Así que querías estar de fisgón! –Una joven de anteojos jalaba medio cuerpo de un joven por un hoyo que estaba cerca de los vestidores. –Deja que te meta. Así podrás ver más de cerca…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Nuestra amiga siempre ha sido muy inocente.

-Como quieras…

No le dijo dos veces. Entre las jóvenes estaba tirando al chico. Los dos eran de la clase de sakura. La chica se llamaba Naoko y el joven Oliver.

-No seas así, Naoko. Me estas lastimando. –Ponía la mayor resistencia que podía.

-¡QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!

La voz hizo que sakura y Naoko soltaran en el acto a Oliver. Cuando voltearon, vieron la imagen de una maestra no muy contenta de ver ese espectáculo.

-Me estaba preguntando por que tardaba este grupo en salir a mi clase… -Al parecer era la maestra de educación Física. -¿Y con que me encuentro? Con dos muchachitas queriendo meter al baño a su compañero.

-¡El empezó! –Naoko se intento zafar del escándalo. –Estaba asomado por el hoyo, observando hacia el baño.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa. Los tres a la dirección.

-¡QUE¿Y yo porque? –sakura movía sus brazos en forma negativa.

-¿Cómo que por que? Por estar jaloneándolo también. Andando.

Los tres iban seguidos de la profesora. El grupo A-4 (el grupo de Sakura) veían como sus compañeros eran custodiados hacia la dirección.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Tomo se le quedo viendo al peli-azul que estaba junto a ella.

-¿No es Sakura? –Eriol se limpio las gafas para ver mejor, la cara que ponía su primo.

* * *

El castaño estaba intrigado por ver como su novia iba en camino a la dirección. Se invento una excusa, para ir hasta allí.

La dirección de esa secundaria estaba aun lado de la puerta principal. Unas escaleras era la única manera de subir hasta las oficinas. Si alzabas la vista podías ver a los castigados esperando su turno para entrar a "prefectura"

Ir por unos gises para su aula, era su pretexto. Vio como la castaña estaba nerviosa y miraba para todos lados. Una persona se acerco y les pidió unos datos, la castaña había negado con la cabeza; pero la persona no le hizo caso.

Cuando vio que ya nadie se les acercaba, le dirigió la palabra a su novia.

-¿Por qué te trajeron? –Sonrió al ver como la dueña de esos ojos esmeraldas había brincado del susto.

-Por un malentendido…

-¿Malentendido?

-No pensé que estuviéramos haciendo mal, en intentar meter al baño a el. –Señalo a Oliver. Y después una gota rodó por su nuca; ¿tan inocente podía llegar a ser?

-¿Y que te van a hacer?

-Están llamando a mi casa, más bien a nuestras casas. Para que alguien venga… -Se puso las manos en la cabeza. Pero otras más fuertes se las quitaron para acariciarlas.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. –Le sonrió y Sakura se sonrojo. Se soltaron y se quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, joven? –La maestra de E.f. Que se llama Tsuki Himanaya. Le hablo.

-Vine por unos gises, se acabaron los de mi salón. –Su voz sonaba segura.

-Pase a aquella barra, ahí dan el material. –Le señalo al fondo de las oficinas. Espero a que entrara y les hablo a los tres. –No contesta nadie, en la casa de ninguno. Así que les van a mandar un citatorio para mañana a sus papas. Pueden retirarse…

Ya estaban bajando las escaleras, cuando les volvieron a hablar.

-Díganles a sus compañeros que sin falta, la próxima clase me presento…

-Si, profesora.

* * *

Tomoyo se acababa de despedir de Eriol habían estado platicando casi toda esa hora. Rió para sus adentros al recordar la plática.

FLASH BACK.

-¿Dónde estará Sakura, Chiharu? –Ambas ya estaban cambiadas

-No se. ¿Me esperas un instante? Voy al salón por unas cosas.

-Si. No te tardes, tu también.

-O.k.

Estaba sentada en el patio de deportes cuando una persona le tapo la luz.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Tomo intento alzar la vista pero los rayos del sol, se lo impedían.

-Nada, solo quería saber si tu nombre era Tomoyo…

-Si¿Quién eres tú? –Se paro al instante y se quedo viendo al ingles.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Eriol y mi primo es Shaoran.

-Ah, tu eres el primo de Li. Mucho gusto. –Le extendió la mano, pero el la jalo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oye! –Se puso la mano en donde le había dado el beso.

-Me disculpo, otra vez. – Una mirada enojada de la amatista le hizo cambiar de tema. -¿Por qué tan sola?

-No han llegado mis amigas… ¿Y tu que haces aquí? –Razonando el asunto, los únicos que deberían estar ahí, serian los de su grupo.

-Ah, es que me mandaron a hablar con tu maestra. Pero tampoco ha llegado. –Le volvió a sonreír y le hizo señas para que se sentaran. -¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos compañía?

Dudo por unos instantes, pero… ¿Qué podía perder?

-O.k. –Se sentó a su lado. -¿Con que primo del serio de Li?

-Si. Pero no es tan serio como crees… Solo que hay que conocerlo bien. ¿Desde cuando estas con tu novio?

-Que directo… -Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo.

-Solo soy así, con las personas que me importan… -Hizo lo mismo que su compañera.

-¿Yo te importo? –Una risita salia de su boca. –Pero si apenas nos conocemos…

-Eso no es cierto… tu recién me conoces. Pero yo tengo una vida esperándote, ya sabia como serias… - Las palabras hicieron que Tomoyo se sonrojara

-Que cosas dices…

-Solo digo la verdad.

Las palabras de una maestra les llamo la atención. Y es que sakura y otras dos personas eran llevadas a la dirección.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Tomo se le quedo viendo al peli-azul que estaba junto a ella.

-¿No es Sakura? –Eriol se limpio las gafas para ver mejor, la cara que ponía su primo.

-Si… ¿Pero que hace yendo para allá? –Camino un poco más para ver que pasaba.

-No lo se. De seguro al rato te cuenta; no creo que sea nada grave… -La toma por los hombros. –No te preocupes¿si?

-Si…

-Creo que esa maestra es la encargada de tu clase. –Soltándola y riéndose por lo sonrojada que estaba la chica. –Sin más, yo me retiro a mi salón.

-¡Espera! -¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? -¿Es necesario que te vayas?

-No, si no quieres… -Regreso por sus pasos

-Quédate un rato mas… solo por que estoy aburrida. –Volvió a tomar asiento.

-Eres muy linda... –Se recargo en una pared cerca de donde estaba la amatista.

-Gracias…

-Lastima que seas ajena... –Soltó una carcajada. –Soné a canción ranchera…

-Si, verdad. –Estaba paralizada, hace mucho que no se sentía de esta manera. -¿Y tu tienes novia?

-No. ¿Interesada? –La observo de reojo.

-…

-¿Cómo tomo ese silencio, como un si o un no? –Vio como se paraba.

-Tómalo como quieras, Eriol… -Le sonrió y subió las escaleras para su salón.

-Lo sabia... un poco mas… y adiós Takuya

* * *

El salón veía como bichos raros a Sakura y a los otros dos. ¿Podía pasar algo más en ese día? Si, aun no acababan las sorpresas…

El prefecto a cargo de los primeros años les informo que la maestra que les tocaba (Geografía) había tenido que salir de emergencia; así que tendrían esa hora libre.

-Muy bien, chicas… ¿A que quieren jugar? –Takeru junto con sus amigos se fueron hasta atrás del salón

-Me da igual, lo que ustedes quieran. –Sakura veía como Shaoran hacia cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Y eso era demasiado obvio.

-¡Li¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Chiharu le grito al castaño.

-¿Que haces? –Saku empezaba a sudar.

-Si es tu novio, no se vería bien que lo excluyéramos¿o si? –Tomoyo paro su comentario, cuando Shaoran se sentó en el piso junto con ellos.

-Aquí estoy¿a que jugamos? –Quedo cerca de la castaña.

-Yo se… -Evan sonreía de una manera enigmática. –Pero antes, todos prometan que nadie se va a enojar con nadie y que nadie va a decir nada de lo que paso entre nosotros…

Se voltearon a ver entre todos¿Qué clase juego seria? Pero cualquiera que fuera, se veía divertido.

Estaban en este orden: Sakura, Evan, Naoko (después del incidente de la mañana, Tomoyo se puso a platicar con ella y le cayo bien; así que la invito a estar con ellos), Shaoran, Takeru, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Tomoyo

-¡ESTA BIEN! –Todos contestaron, menos Sakura.

-Juguemos, verdad o reto. –Saco una botella que tenia en su mochila, con todo y agua. –La boca manda y la parte de abajo obedece.

-¡Yo empiezo! –Tomoyo la giro. Le toco a Chiharu mandar a Evan.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Chiharu le sonreía de manera burlona, lo tenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué me tocaste tu? –Evan se daba de golpes en la cabeza. –Verdad…

-¿Era cierto el rumor en la primaria de que te gustaba Tomoyo? –El pobre trago saliva y se sonrojo.

-Mejor ponme un reto.

-Como tú quieras… -Lo pensó un instante. –Ya se, declaratele de forma romántica a Li.

-¿Qué! –Shaoran y Evan se miraron.

-Tu pediste un reto, y eso fue lo que te di –Todas reían por las caras que tenían los pre-adolescentes. -¡O prefieres la verdad?

-En que problema me metes… -Miro a Shao. –Mira Li, esto no va a salir de aquí… así que ahí voy…

Se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente al castaño. Le tomo la mano (cosa que paralizo al otro) y dijo:

-Desde que te vi la primera vez… -Los dos estaban sonrojados por el espectáculo. –no pude dejar de observar tus hermosos ojos color ámbar. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Las carcajadas se oyeron entres los que estaban jugando. Hasta Sakura estaba riendo y es que ver las caras de esos dos… era digno de una fotografía.

-Ya, ya. Mi turno. –Takeru giro la botella. Tomoyo mandaba a Shaoran.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad. –Muy seguro y altivo le respondió a la amatista.

-¿Que es lo que te gusto de Sakura? –La castaña volteo para otro lado con tal de no ver la mirada que la observaba.

-Eso es fácil… Su inocencia, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa… Bueno, hasta su torpeza es tierna. –O.k, O.k, no es que a Sakura no le gustara que dijeran esas cosas de ella, es solo que le molestaba que lo hiciera frente a todos. Su cara se veía incomoda.

Shaoran giro la botella sin decir nada, todos se dieron cuenta del cambio del actitud. Sakura mandaba a Takeru.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Quería desquitarse con alguien.

-Reto.

-Dale un beso a Naoko… -Se estaba acercando para dárselo en la mejilla. –En la boca…

-Es una broma¿verdad Sak?

-No.

Naoko a duras apenas podía contener el calor en sus mejillas. Takeru se molesto, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Hablo por lo bajo con la chica de lentes.

-Se que tu tampoco quieres hacer esto… pero no nos que de de otra…

Un momento incomodo. Y después de varias tandas de preguntas le toco castigo a Sakura.

-¿Segura que quieres castigo? –Chiharu le pregunto a la castaña.

-Si.

-Muy bien. –Observo a Shaoran. –Lo siento, Li. Así es el juego. –Volteo a ver de nueva cuenta a su amiga. –Dale un beso en la boca a Takeru.

-¿QUE! –Shaoran y Sakura se voltearon a ver.

-Si. Y no te tardes que ya casi termina la hora…

Shaoran estaba más que enojado por dentro, no lo demostraría frente a los demás. Sakura, no sabia que hacer, era su mejor amigo; además el hecho de besar a otro frente a tu novio (al que por cierto, aun no besas), no hacia las cosas mas fáciles.

-Anda, Sakurita. Se hace tarde. –Tomoyo alcanzaba a ver a cierto chico peli-azul recargado en la puerta de su salón.

-Ya, ya voy.

Se acercó lo más lento que podía a Takeru. De reojo observo a su novio, no estaba muy de buenas. No supo por que se sonrojo cuando vio por primera vez con diferentes ojos a su amigo de toda la infancia. Y es que era de su tono de piel, unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa tan bella… Sakura paralizo estos pensamientos cuando sintió unos labios rozando los suyos. Se sonrojo tanto, que cuando volvió a la tierra solo fue para ver como Shaoran salía a toda prisa del salón, azotando la puerta….

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¿Quieren saber como va a reaccionar Shaoran? Creanmme que no de la mejor manera.**

**¿Alguien se enterara de lo que paso en ese juego?... Que por cierto, aun no termina. Lo seguiran mas adelante.**

**Vamos con los reviews (mama, me esta gritando, tengo que terminar pronto):**

**Shami: En que parte te dio pena, Shao? Entonces en este cap, te dio mas pena. Y lo de eriol y Tomoyo sera algo... digno de recordar. En especial para Takuya.**

**Chouri: Que bueno que te haya gustado... SON NOVIOS Y EN TAN SOLO UN DIA! Sin comentarios de lo que pienso, cuando yo hice eso... Saludos!**

**No me queda mucho tiempo... Asi que los que no estan aqui, es por que les mande un reply.**

**Gracias y sigan leyendome y dejandome reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	5. Leccion 3 Parte 2

**Hola!**

**Este capitulo me salio en una hora... la inspiracion me llego.**

**Aun no se como explicar mis lagunas mentales... asi que mejor voy a cambiar unas partes.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Lección tres: Empiezan los problemas. Parte 2.

Se acercó lo más lento que podía a Takeru. De reojo observo a su novio, no estaba muy de buenas. No supo por que se sonrojo cuando vio por primera vez con diferentes ojos a su amigo de toda la infancia. Y es que era de su tono de piel, unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa tan bella… Sakura paralizo estos pensamientos cuando sintió unos labios rozando los suyos. Se sonrojo tanto, que cuando volvió a la tierra solo fue para ver como Shaoran salía a toda prisa del salón, azotando la puerta….

* * *

-Tranquilo, primo. ¿Qué es lo que te puso de malas? –Eriol interrumpió su huida. 

-¡ESE ESTUPIDO BESO A MI NOVIA! –Estallo a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Frente a ti? –Aunque había visto todo, disfrutaba ver como se enojaba su primo.

-Si, bueno… no la beso… pero si. –Estaba dando vueltas como loco. -¡Argh!

-Tranquilo, primo. –Observo como cierta peli negra salía el aula. –Ve y piensa las cosas a solas... Te veo al rato.

Antes de que Shaoran respondiera, ya Eriol se había esfumado de su lado.

-Pensar las cosas…-Una idea llego a su cabeza, se arriesgaba a mucho. Pero valdría la pena…

* * *

No supo por que, pero ver a Shaoran saliendo de esa manera, la puso triste. Giro a ver a sus amigos que estaban aun sentados, en especial a Takeru. También se veía sacado de onda. 

-Eh, chicos. Ya es hora del receso. –Tomoyo estaba ansiosa por ver a Eriol.

-¿Sakura, estas bien? –Chiharu observo a su amiga.

-Si… -Se paro se dirigió a unos compañeros que estaban en la puerta. -¿Disculpen, vieron hacia donde se fue Li?

-Nada mas vi como bajo las escaleras. –Se llamaba Tai.

-Gracias. –Se regreso al salón. Pero ya no vio a Tomoyo. -¿Y Tomoyo?

-No se, se salio después de ti. –Evan le respondió. – ¿Vas a buscar a Li…?

-No se… -Se sentó en su banca.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? –Chiharu le acaricio la cabeza.

-No. Salgan ustedes, nada más tráiganme algo de tomar.

-¿Segura?

-Si, váyanse tranquilos.

* * *

Cuando termino de despedirse de su primo, se acerco a saludar a Tomoyo. 

-Hola. Hace… -Observo su reloj. -2 horas que no te veía… y ya te extrañaba.

-No seas cursi¿me vas a acompañar a comer algo? –Le sonrió.

-Si, aunque tu novio se viene acercando; y no creo que le agrade la idea... –Le señalo a sus espaldas.

Takuya veía la familiaridad con la que se trataban el primo de Li y su novia. No le gusto lo que vio.

-Hola, amor. –Le iba a dar un beso en la boca, pero ella se giro para que se lo diera en la mejilla. Eriol sonrió. Takuya no supo el por que de esa actitud. -¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre.

-Hoy, no. Quede con Eriol de ir a ver unas cosas del coro, ya vez que me voy a meter. –Agarro del brazo al de gafas se despidió de su novio. –Pero nos vemos luego…

Bajaron las escaleras; Eriol sabía que ya casi tronaban las cosas entre esos dos. Un empujón mas… y Tomoyo estaría con el.

Takuya se la pasó con sus demás amigos; ese inglesito se estaba pasando de la raya.

* * *

Muy bien, Eriol le dijo que pensara las cosas a solas… Lo que no se acordó es que el no era muy asiduo de las palabras, y solo se le vino una cosa a la cabeza. 

Se presento frente al grupo de amigos; donde se dio cuenta que no estaba la castaña ni Daidouji. Eso no importaba ahora, a lo que venia.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A SAKURA! –Lo alzo desde el piso hasta tenerlo a su altura.

-Calmate, Li. Ella solo es mi amiga… -Le dio miedo ver la furia que se veía en la mirada del castaño.

-No dijiste lo mismo cuando te beso¿verdad? –Estaba histérico, y no se dio cuenta que su prima estaba oyendo el comentario que le hacia a su novio.

-Era solo un juego… tu lo sabes, tu estabas de acuerdo. –La actitud que estaba tomando Shaoran lo empezaba a molestar.

-¡ERES NOVIO DE MI PRIMA, Y ELLA ES UNA DE TUS MEJORES AMIGAS¿Estas idiota o que? –Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

-¡LI SAHORAN, EXPLICAME DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO! –Meiling estaba furiosa, y quería una explicación en ese preciso instante. –Pero antes de nada, suéltalo. Lo estas lastimando.

-Mei, esto no es lo que parece… -A Takeru le gustaba su novia, y creía que tenían futuro juntos… si pudiera explicar este asunto; sin que ella no se enojara.

-En un momento me explicas tu… ahora quiero oír la versión de mi primo. –Se cruzo de brazos y observo a todos los que estaban ahí. Faltaban tres personas, y ella sabia quienes eran. -¿Qué esperas, Li?

* * *

Estaba recostada en la paleta de su mesa banco. Tenía que hablar con Shaoran; no podia permitir que se quedaran enojados. Bueno, ella no la estaba; pero su novio si. Seguía dándole vueltas a ese problema cuando un apurado Takuya entro corriendo al salón. 

-¡Rápido Shaoran! –No podia pronunciar bien las cosas, debía a la agitación.

-¿Shaoran, que? –Se levanto y le dio aire al chico.

-¡SHAORAN ESTA A PUNTO DE GOLPEAR A TAKERU, Y YA LLEGO LA PRIMA DE LI!

No espero a que terminara de recuperarse, salio corriendo al patio.

-Debe de ser una broma… -Se repetía así misma.

* * *

Los ánimos se estaban calentando en el patio de Educación Física. Shaoran, Takeru y Meiling se estaban gritando. Y los demás alumnos veían con atención la escena que estaban formando los de primer año. 

-¿COMO PERMITISTE QUE TU NOVIA BESARA A MI NOVIO¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES! -Giro a ver a su aun novio. -¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE BESARLA!

-ERA UN JUEGO MEILING. –Empujo a Shaoran. -¿VES LO QUE OCASIONAS IMBECIL!

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IMBECIL! –Lo empujo también. –LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE ALEJES DE MI NOVIA, OISTE BIEN. MI NOVIA.

* * *

Iba corriendo a lo que sus piernas le daban. Y choco contra alguien. 

-Lo siento, no vi; por donde iba…

-¿Sakura? –la voz de Tomoyo hizo que alzara la cara.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes… -Vio como a su lado estaba Eriol. –Tú también serás de ayuda.

-Tranquila¿Qué pasa? –Eriol la ayudo a pararse

-Tu primo esta reclamándole a Takeru.

-Eso no ha de ser muy bonito…

-Eso no es todo, tu prima ya llego al lugar. –Empezó a caminar, pero Eriol se echo a correr.

-Corran, tenemos que evitar que Shaoran pelee…

-¿Pelee? –se dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. Y siguieron al ingles.

* * *

-Chicos, y chica… -Chiharu al fin quiso intervenir. –Calmense, si se dejaran de gritar, amenazar, y empujarse quizás lleguen aun arreglo… 

-¡TU CALLATE! –los tres le gritaron a la pobre joven, que desde ese momento solo se limito a ver lo que sucedía.

No supieron bien como, pero cuando menos pudieron hacer algo. Shaoran ya estaba en el piso encima de Takeru. Forcejeaban.

Takuya llego en ese instante, y como pudo (con ayuda de Yamazaki y Evan) los separo.

-¡Suéltenme! –Shaoran se resistía a que los separaran.

-¡Déjenme darle su merecido, a este tipejo! –Takeru estaba en la misma situación que el castaño.

-¡SE CALLAN LOS DOS! –Sakura se puso en medio, y los dos chicos se tranquilizaron. -¡Parecen niños pequeños!

Eriol fue ayudar a Takuya que estaba sosteniendo a su primo. Pero tampoco estaba como de humor para estar a lado del tipo que le quiere bajar a su novia.

-Quitate, Hiragizawa. –Lo hizo a un lado. –Yo puedo solo.

-Déjame ayudarte, es mi primo. –Le tomo un brazo a Shaoran.

-¡Largate de aquí! Nadie te necesita –Volvió a quitar a Eriol. Y el joven pensó que este era el momento preciso para dar el último empujón…

-Tranquilízate, solo quiero ayudar…

-¿Ayudar?-Takuya soltó a Shaoran. Ahora los que atraían la atención eran ellos dos. –Si quieres ayudar, aléjate de mi novia. ¿ME ENTENDISTE!

-Takuya, no es el momento ni el lugar para estar platicando de estas cosas. –Tomoyo se acerco y le hablo bajito.

-¿Ahora si me vas a hacer caso? –Takuya se puso frente a la peli negra. -¿Qué tienes que ver con el?

-Es solo un amigo… ¿Estas celoso? –

-No. Tu sabes que todos estos años, siempre he tenido confianza en ti. En el que no confío es en el…

-Miren, en este instante no me importan sus problemas. –Meiling intervino. –Solo quiero que se arreglen Takeru y Shaoran.

-Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con ese engreído, discúlpame es tu primo. Pero no me cae bien. –Takeru al fin se relajo.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENGREIDO! –Ahí iban de nuevo.

-Eres un estupido Li. Nada te cuesta hacer las paces. –Takuya reprendió al castaño.

-Pongámoslo de esta manera. –Eriol empezó a explicar. –Si Tomoyo fuera la queme beso a mi… ¿Tu que harías?

-Tu haces eso… y yo ¡TE PARTO LA CARA! –Le empujo y lo tiro al piso.

-Te metes con mi primo y tienes problemas seguros conmigo. –Shaoran salio en defensa.

-¿Ah si? Takuya no esta solo… -Takeru empezó a pelear de nueva cuenta con Shaoran.

Eriol intento separar a su primo pero el puño de Takuya en su cara lo regreso al piso.

Estaban los cuatro adolescente peleándose como si aun no cayeran en la cuenta de que estaban dentro de una escuela.

-¡Por favor! Sepárense –Sakura intentaba acercarse, pero estaban muy violentos.

-Ahora si ves las consecuencias de tus actos¿Por qué no pensaste antes eso? –Meiling estaba furiosa con la ojiverde.

-Yo… no… pensé que las cosas fueran a salir así… -Tenia ganas de llorar. No le gustaba que la gente peleara y menos si era gente querida para ella.

-Deja de hablarle así a mi amiga, en ver de estar diciendo esas cosas; deberías ayudarnos separar a tus primos. –Tomoyo le ayudo a Sakura.

-Pero si por tu culpa, Eriol esta peleando. ¿Eres tonta o que¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de que a mi primo tú le gustas?

-Eso ahorita debe ser lo que menos nos debe de importar…-Se sonrojo, claro que se había dado cuenta. Pero ella aun no definía sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico.

-Discúlpame, Meiling. Mi intención no era causarte problemas no con Shaoran, ni con Takeru…

-¡Eres una tonta! –Sakura solo sintió la mano de Mei en su mejilla.

-¿QUE TE PASA! –Tomoyo fue la que le regreso la bofetada a la china.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! –La voz del prefecto Terada hizo que los cuatro se separaran.

-Eh… pues… -Takeru intento explicar las cosas.

-Todos a la dirección en este preciso instante –Miro a las chicas. –Ustedes también.

-¡POR QUE! –Gritaron las tres.

-Creen que no vi¿como se cachetearon entre ustedes? –Las tres guardaron silencio y siguieron a los demás.

* * *

La escena que vio el Sr. Tuyusuki (el asesor del grupo de Sakura), le sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible que al segundo día de clases su grupo ya tuviera reportes de este tipo? 

Estaba sentados en el corredor y en este orden: Shaoran (que tenia una bolsa de hielo en la mano y que se turnaba con su labio), Eriol (el tenia la bolsa de hielo en parte del ojo y mejilla), Sakura (ella solo se sobaba el lugar de la cachetada), Tomoyo, Takeru (se veía mas estropeado que todos, Shaoran le había golpeado fuerte), Takuya (estaba siendo curado por la enfermera de la escuela, tenia varios golpes cerca de los ojos y sus manos estaba cortadas. Gracias a los anteojos de Eriol) y al final estaba Meiling (que tenia una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla. Tomo le había inflamado su cara.).

-¿Qué paso? –Les pregunto a sus alumnos.

-Nada… un leve problema –Shaoran fue el que le respondió.

-¿Leve¿Acaso ya se vieron al espejo? –Movía la cabeza. Reviso la libreta que le habían dado. –Srita. Kinomoto ¿dos reportes en un día? Pensé que usted era la más relajada entre usted y su hermano.

-El de la mañana fue un error…

-¿Y el de ahorita?

-No quiero hablar del tema…

El asesor entro a orientación, hablo unas cosas con la encargada de esta; y salio momentos después.

-Todos vayan por sus mochilas…

-¿Por qué? –Tomoyo se espanto.

-Ya es tarde para mandar a llamar sus padres; así que les quitaran las mochilas para que mañana las recojan sus tutores.

-Me van a regañar si no llego con mi mochila. –Takuya intento evitar esta acción.

-Lo siento, debieron pensar las cosas antes de hacer lo que hicieron. Anden…

Salieron en silencio. Sakura iba hasta delante junto a su novio. Detrás Tomoyo a lado de Takuya. Mei con Takeru. Y solo Eriol, era el único que disfrutaba de este enfrentamiento.

* * *

-No era necesario que golpearas a Takeru... Yo iba a platicar contigo… 

-Oye, que querías que hiciera… yo soy tu novio y ni siquiera hemos pasado más de 10 minutos a solas…

-No me gustan las personas posesivas, ni peleoneras, ni celosas…

-No soy así… es solo que no supe como reaccionar a lo que paso…

-Quiero que te disculpes con el…

-¡QUE!

-Lo que oíste… tu eres mi novio y el es uno de mis mejores amigos, quiero la fiesta en paz.

-Lo intentare, pero no hoy ni mañana. Aun estoy molesto.

-Esta bien.

-Y tu y yo… ¿como quedamos?

-Por el momento… necesito tiempo.

-Esta bien.

* * *

-¿estas enojada? 

-¿Tu que crees? Te pusiste a pelear como un salvaje.

-El empezó…

-No, tú empezaste. El solo quería separar a Li.

-No me refería a eso... el esta interesado en ti, y se nota a millas de distancia.

-Estoy harta… esto ya no esta funcionando.

-Quieres decir que…

-Si, lo mejor es terminar

-Yo aun te quiero…

-Yo también, pero ya no como pareja. Lo siento.

-¿pero quedamos como amigos?

-Claro que si.

Y no comentaron algo más.

* * *

-¿Mei? 

-…

-¿me vas a hacer caso?

-…

-¿me vas a terminar?

-…

-Respondeme algo.

-¿Tu que quieres que hagamos?

-No quiero que terminemos, aun no nos hemos conocido bien…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Quién?

-Sakura

-No, es solo mi amiga. Y eso solo fue un juego.

-¿Qué piensas de mi primo?

-En este momento no me lo menciones, aun estoy enojado.

-¿Algún día harás las paces con el?

-No lo se…

-Eso es un empiezo.

-¿Aun estamos juntos?

-Si.

La abrazo por la espalda. Y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Sakura tenía miedo de llegar a su casa. De seguro la iban a regañar. ¿Cómo se metió en tantos problemas? 

-Ya llegue.

-Al comedor, hija. –Su papa le respondió.

Se lavo y se sentó en la mesa. Sus papas le vieron su actitud extraña.

-¿Algo paso en la escuela? –Nadeshico le hablo.

-Si…

-¿Qué paso? –Fujitaka se estaba preocupando.

-Tiene que ir uno de los dos a la escuela mañana…

-¿A la escuela¿Para que? –Siguió en el mismo tono su papa.

-No se enojen… ¿si? –Puso su cara de piedad.

-Depende que como este la situación…

-Me reportaron y me quitaron la mochila…

-¿Te reportaron? –Nadeshico se extraño.

-Si, dos veces…

-¿Dos veces? –Su mama no salía del asombro.

-Una por meter aun niño al baño –Su papa movió la cabeza. –Y el otro por participar en una pelea…

-¿Una pelea? –Fujitaka casi regresa el sorbo de bebida que tenia en la boca.

-Unos amigos se pelearon, la prima de unos de ellos se molesto conmigo y me dio una cachetada Tomoyo se la regresó. Y el prefecto nos llevo a la dirección con los demás.

-¿Y lo del niño que metiste al baño? –Nadeshico siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Eso fue un error. Una niña de mi salón estaba forcejeando con el; y le pregunte si quería ayuda… le ayude y la profesora de deportes nos vio… Nos mando a la dirección.

-Sakura… como eres aun tan despistada? –Su mama movió la cabeza. Y hablo con su esposo. –Si quieres voy yo, no creo que tenga problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Segura?

-Si. Y mañana a esta hora, vemos si la castigamos o no…

-¿Castigo? –Sakura trago saliva

-Aunque haya sido un error, no podemos pasar estos hechos por alto. –Fujitaka le respondió.

-Ya que…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

Las cosas se les complicaron un poco... bueno, un mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Dejenme reviews!

Saludos!

aDiOs!


	6. Leccion 4

**Hola!**

**Uyyyy a los siglos que no actualizaba; lo que pasa es que no tenia como seguir... Perdi el hilo con esta historia.**

**Pero ya no dejare esta tan abandonada... Sip? Me perdonan? **

**Aprovecho para decir que la historia de Escaflowne, si estara atorada... se quedo esa carpeta en mi viejo CPU... pero si todo sale bien y recuperamos archivos, espero en dos semanas tener actualizacion.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Lección 4:

_Nuevas chicas en el panorama... No te preocupes si te encuentras en esta situacion... No siempre las cosas son como las pintan... ¿como sabes si el dia de mañana serian unas buenas aliadas?..._

Si, si. Ella le había dicho que quería tiempo… pero lo que sus ojos vieron esa mañana la dejaron con un muy mal sabor de boca.

FLASH BACK.

Iba acompañada de su mama. Tenían que ir a arreglar lo de sus reportes. No tenia miedo de que su mama la regañara; le había dicho todo lo que había pasado, así que no tenia por que sentirse intranquila.

Cuando subieron a orientación se dieron cuenta de que ya todos estaban ahí; habían llegado unos minutos tarde. (Para variar un poco el asunto)

-Buenos días. –Nadeshico saludo con una sonrisa a las personas que estaban ahí.

-Buenos días. –Wei le saludo; había ido para representar al trío de primos.

-Nadeshico, no puedo creer que se hayan metido en líos en tan poco tiempo. –Sonomi se acerco y saludo a su amiga (si, aquí no es su prima)

-Tranquila, mejor pensemos como vamos a arreglar esto.

Nadeshico fijo su mirada en todos los involucrados. Reconoció a los amigos de las niñas hasta el fondo con sus papas. Miro a Takuya… por la mirada que tenia y por como miraba a la mejor amiga de su hija… Tomoyo y el ya no estaban juntos.

Un chico castaño llamo su atención, a lado de el un peli-azul y una jovencita mas.

Le hizo señas a su hija para que se separara de su amiga.

-¿Ese joven es Shaoran? –Sakura se sonrojo hasta las orejas. –Eso es un si. ¿Ese es su papa?

-No lo se, no se parecen en nada…-Cayo en la cuenta de que no sabia nada acerca de su novio. -¡Diablos! –Susurro.

-Sakura Kinomoto-Su mama alzo la voz y todos voltearon a verlas. -¿Acaso esa es la educación que tu padre y yo te hemos dado?

-No, mama. –Se sonrojo y de los nervios empezó a reírse. –Anda, ya no te enojes. Lo siento. –Y le hizo unos ojos de gatito de Shrek (no los han visto? Busquen una imagen del gato, es d lo mejor!) –Ya… ¿si? Fue sin querer…

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables así.

Y la abrazo. Todos seguían la escena. Takuya y los demás ya habían visto esas muestras de afecto, así que no se sorprendieron. Shaoran miraba con cierta envidia a su… ¿seguía siendo su novia?

-Eriol. –El castaño llamo a su primo.

-Mande –Veía a su futura suegra; parecía ser una persona difícil de roer.

-¿Cuándo una chica te pide tiempo…? –La mirada del ingles se poso en su interlocutor...

-Si… soy todo oídos. –Su primo se pego a el.

-Hazte para allá, me das miedo. –Se separo de el. –Contéstame.

-Ah, ya pues. –Se recargo en la pared. -¿Qué paso?

-Te iba diciendo, cuando una chica te pide tiempo. –Miro a Sakura. -¿Siguen siendo novios?

-Mmmm no lo se, yo digo que depende en que términos quedaron… -El sabia que se refería a su situación con la oji-verde.

-Ese es el problema¿y si no llegaron a terminar de hablar?

-Fácil, tienen que hacerlo. Se arriesgan a posibles malentendidos. –Eriol limpio sus lentes nuevos, a sus padres no les había caído en gracia sus "travesuras" como solían llamar a todas las cosas que hacia… Pero tampoco hicieron el intento de ir a arreglarlos… como siempre.

-Mira… ¿no es Emily? –Li señalo a una rubia que iba a entrar a la dirección.

-¡Por que a mi? –El pelinegro pareció recordar algo. –Un momento… Si Emily esta aquí…

-¡NO! –Gritaron ambos a la vez. – ¡MINAKO VOLVIO!

Todos los que estaban en el lugar los miraron. Eran unos chicos raros…

Sakura sintió una punzada dentro de ella. ¡QUIEN DIABLOS ERA MINAKO? Un minuto; parpadeo por un instante. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo?

Tomoyo fijo la vista en el de lentes; intento no prestarle atención al par. Pero con esa clase de gritos; era inevitable no hacerlo… Mas tarde averiguaría que era lo que estaba pasando.

Meiling que estaba alejada de ellos. Aun no salia de su letargo. Si esas dos estaban en la escuela… nada bueno podia pasar. Se acerco a ellos.

-¿Es en serio? –Señalaron algo detrás de ella.

-¡Chicos! –La rubia se acerco a ellos. -¡Meiling! Como extrañe a mis primos favoritos. –Abrazo al castaño y a Meiling. –Y te extrañe aun mas a ti… -Le acaricio el cabello a Eriol. -¿Por qué no me haz marcado a mi casa?

-Eh… yo… bueno… -Sentía la mirada de Daidouji encima de el.

-Srita Emily¡Cuánto gusto volverla a ver! –Wei saludo a la muchachita. -¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Oh, Wei. Siempre tan agradable. –Miro a su alrededor; cuando fijo la mirada en una chica… La misma que miraba Eriol. –Es que Eri no se ha dignado en llevarme… ¿Verdad amor?

-¡¿AMOR¿¡ERI!? –Las miradas se clavaron se clavaron en Tomoyo. –Lo siento…

Hiragizawa seguía con atención todo lo que pasaba. ¿Eran celos lo que veia en su próxima víctima, digo, novia?

-¡Hija¿Qué te pasa? –Sonomi se escandalizo por el comportamiento de su primogénita. – Ese no es el comportamiento de una niña educada como tu.

-Lo lamento, mama. –Tomoyo le hizo señas a Sakura. -¿Podemos ir rápido al año?

-Yo creo que si; aun no nos mandan a llamar. –Nadeshico le sonrió a las niñas. –Pero no tarden, anden.

-En un momento venimos.

Tomoyo jalo lo más rápido que pudo a su mejor amiga. Chocando con otra chica rubia.

-Oh, lo siento. No miramos por donde íbamos. –Sakura se disculpo.

-No se preocupen, yo también venia distraída. –Tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Y unos ojos azules claros.

-Bueno, entonces estamos a mano. –Tomoyo termino de acomodarse la ropa. –Con permiso.

-Oigan, -Voltearon. -¿Vienen de la dirección?

-Si¿por? –Daidouji tenía prisa.

-¿No vieron a una joven parecida a mi? –Abrió aun más sus ojos.

-Si te refieras a la esa fulana que le dijo Eri a mi… a mi… -Se puso roja. -¡Diablos! Ni siquiera se que es el de mi.

-Ejem… -Carraspeo la otra chica. –Supongo que es la misma… n.nU

-¡Y tu Sakura!

-¿Yo que? –Trago saliva, Tommy en realidad estaba enojada.

-¿No te preocupa la forma en que tu novio menciona la bendita Minako!

A las dos chicas les escurrió una gota de sudor; todos las miraban.

-Tommy, cálmate.

-Ejem… -La otra chica no sabia que hacer. –Supongo que me tendré que presentar…

Las amigas la miraron. Se les había olvidado que estaba la chica ahí. n.nU

-Mi nombre es Minako Miller y a la que vieron allá arriba es mi prima Emily Miller. –Hizo una inclinación.

-Eso quiere decir… –Sakura estaba roja como un tomate.

-Glup. –Tomoyo trago saliva. –Que todo este tiempo hemos hablado mal de ustedes dos…

-Jeje, supongo… -Minako les sonrió. -No se preocupen mi prima ladra pero no muerde. –Miro a Tomoyo. –No tienes de que preocuparte, ellos terminaron hace tiempo. Solo que Emily se divierte molestándolo. Un momento… -Señalo a Sakura. -¿Quién es tu novio?

-Eh, pues… -Empezó a tartamudear

-Li Shaoran. –Su amiga le ayudo.

-¿EN SERIO! –Se volvió en forma Chibi. -¡NO PUED CREERLO EL PRECIOSO TIENE NOVIA!

-¿Precioso? –A Sakura no le gustaba como sonaba aquello.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. –Se encamino a la dirección. –Bueno, más bien ir por mi prima y saludar al hermoso.

-¿PRECIOSO? –Ahora tenía una gran vena en la frente.

-¡Diablos! Nos tardamos más de la cuenta. –Tomoyo jalo a Sakura hacia los baños. –Después platicamos. –No pareció oír lo que la otra decía.

-¿Precioso¡¿Qué se cree?!

* * *

-Estas niñas ya se han tardado. –Sonomi miraba su reloj. –Se esta haciendo tarde y estas personas que no nos atienden.

-Mmmmm… -Seguía con la mirada fija en los primos y esa chiquilla rubia. –Tommy no lo ha de haber tomado muy bien…

-¿Qué no tomo bien mi hija? –Sonomi se giro a verla.

-Nada, nada… -Empezó a reír nerviosa. En eso entro una nueva chica rubia.

-¡Hermoso! –Nadeshiko observo como abrazaba al "novio" de su hija. -¿Me extrañaste?

-No… -Y también miro como hacia intentos infructuosos de sacársela de encima. –Minako… ¡Me ahogas!

-Ay, ay, no grites precioso –Se sacudió las ropas, hasta que vio a Eriol. -¡HERMOSO!

-¡No! –Y se quito de su paso para que abrazara a Meiling. -¿Te acuerdas de ella, no?

-¡Nena! –La de los ojos rubí les mando una mirada que decía¡Me las van a pagar con sangre! -¡Pero cuanto haz crecido!

-Je¿Si, verdad? –Los presentes intentaron ocultar las risitas que les causaba la escena. -¿Y que hacen aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que hacemos aquí, bobita? –Emily sonrió. –Obvio que estudiamos en este lugar…

-¿¡QUE?! –Los tres primos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

-Shhh. –Salio una señora gruñona y con nariz de bruja de la oficina de Orientación Educativa. -¿Qué no pueden guardar silencio¡No sean salvajes!

-Discúlpelos. –Wei se acerco. –Solo que están felices de ver a sus amigas…

-Uyyy, si… bien felices… -Shaoran murmuro bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste precioso? –Minako se puso delante de su cara; bastante cerca…

-¿Pero quien se cree? –Sakura estaba hecha furia a lado de su mama. -¿Qué no saben que estamos en una escuela? –Su voz, aunque fuera bastante fina y de tono bajo; esta ocasión salio mas alta de lo recomendado.

-¿Con que novios, no? –La Señora gruñona que respondía al nombre de Shaina los miro desaprobación. –Si los llego a ver en una situación… digamos, incomoda. –Los vio de arriba para abajo. –No duden que tendrán un reporte; esta escuela se respeta y no pueden ir dando esos shows…

-Pero, pero… -El castaño intento decir algo, pero la rubia fue mas rápida.

-No se preocupe. El no es mi novio. –Sonrió. Sakura saco al fin el aire que había estado "coleccionando" –Esa chica si lo es. –Ahora tenia bastante grandes los ojos debido a la sorpresa. –Bueno… Vámonos Emi…

-Si, ya es tarde. –Les alzo la mano a los tres. –Nos vemos después… -Guiño el ojo con coquetería.

-¿Por qué presiento que darán mas problemas de lo normal? –Shaina entro a la oficina, leyó unos papeles. –Solamente pasen los papas de los niños… hablaremos de las sanciones… en especial de las que se le darán a Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué a mi? –Sakura se deshizo de la mirada de su madre.

Los adultos se dirigieron entraron al lugar. Los chicos se reunieron todos; aunque los que se habían peleado estaban separados.

-¿Qué te dijo tu mama, Tommy? –Takuya le sonrió. –Por la cara que trae…

-Si… -Bajo la vista para no ver los ojos azules. –No le cayó en gracia el problema…

-Yo… -Meiling se puso delante de las chicas. –Lo siento… perdí los estribos…

-No te preocupes. –Kinomoto sonrió. –Le puede pasar a cualquiera…

-Yo también me disculpo… -Tomoyo alzo la vista para ver a la pelinegra. –Creo que me excedí con la cachetada.

-Si… -se sobo la mejilla donde se veía un tenue morado. –Dolió bastante… -Alzo las cejas y les dio la mano a ambas. -¿las paces?

-Si.

Las dos amigas las estrecharon, para después ver a los cuatro hombres. Se pusieron incómodos… si ellas hacían eso… ellos también debían hacer las paces.

-¡Anda, "Precioso"! –Sakura le mando una mirada sarcástica. -¿No puedes cuando menos darle la mano a Takeru?

-Takeru… -Meiling miro a su novio. –Es mi primo… y cuando menos hagan la tregua…

Ambos suspiraron derrotados y extendieron los brazos.

-Lo siento… no debí haberte golpeado. –Shaoran hablo con la boca a medio torcer.

-Si… asi como tampoco debí haberme dejado llevar… -Estrecho la mano. -¿Tregua?

-Tregua. –Li quito la mano y miro a su primo. -¿No tienes algo que decir?

-Nop. –Y alzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

–Tu turno… "Eri"… -Tomoyo se puso delante de el. -¿O quieres que nuestra amistad acabe aquí?

Takuya sonrió con burla; el estaba convencido a recuperar a su novia… Y si para eso tenia que soportar a aquel tipo… ¡Bah! Lo tendría que hacer.

-¿Eri? –Frunció las cejas enojado. –No me gusta que me llamen asi…

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no? –Takuya tenía la mano en el aire. –Discúlpame… Debería haberme guardado mis comentarios y no decirte las cosas que te dije…

-_¡Esta ganando puntos con ella! _-Eriol entendió las intenciones, al ver los ojos tan burlones. –Yo también debería de haber guardado la compostura y no comportarme de esa manera. –Le estrecho la mano. -¿Amigos?

-¡Vaya! –La voz de Shaina los hizo voltear. –Parece que no tendremos que hacer que se disculpen… ellos han hecho todo solos. –Sonrió con cierta satisfacción. –Salgan con sus padres… ellos les informaran los castigos.

Todos caminaron para encontrarse con los mayores; pero Takuya se situó a lado del ingles para decirle un mensaje claro y conciso. -¿Amigos? –La hablo al oído. –Nunca.

Hiragizawa se sobresalto, pero luego sonrió y también le dijo algo. –Totalmente de acuerdo. –Le jalo la manga del suéter antes de salir. –Que gane el mejor. –Le dio la mano.

-Que gane el mejor. –Y cerraron el pacto.

* * *

-¿¡POR QUE MAMA?! –Sakura estaba horrorizada. –Eso no es justo…

-Ala señorita si se lo pareció. –Alzo los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –En la casa hablaremos si este castigo, es el único que recibirás…

-Pero… -Intento decir algo.

-Nada… -Saco un billete. –Nos vemos en la tarde...

-Si, mama. –Bajo los hombros. –Te veo a la hora de la comida.

-Te quiero. –Y la abrazo. -¿Sabes que todo esto es por tu bien, verdad?

-Si, mama… -Le devolvió el abrazo. –Vete con cuidado…

-Si.

Shaoran vio como la Sra. Kinomoto salía de la escuela, asi que no presto demasiada atención a lo que le decía Wei.

-¡Shaoran! –Meiling le grito al oído. -¿Estas poniendo atención?

-Si… -Fijo la vista en Eriol. -¿Por qué debemos de pintar un salón?

-Cuando menos les fue bien… -Wei miro a los tres chiquillos. –La señorita quería mandarlos a descansar 3 días… -Sonrió cuando miro a Li. –Pero la mama de Sakura hablo para que se les impusiera otra sanción.

El castaño se sonrojo… ¿Le debía dar las gracias?

-Bueno. –Mei alzo los hombros. –Es algo sencillo¿No?

-¡¿TIENES QUE REPARAR LA PARED?! –Tommy estaba con Sakura la cual movía graciosamente su cabeza afirmando lo dicho por la otra.

-Ooopsss… -Mei le puso una mano en el hombro a Shao. –Parece que tu novia si esta en problemas…

-Bueno, me retiro para decirles las nuevas a sus padres. –Wei les sacudió los cabellos. –Nos vemos a la salida.

-¡Hasta luego, Wei! –Meiling se acerco a sus compañeros. –Tenemos media hora mas libre… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Cualquier cosa… menos jugar a la botella. –Takuya sintio que los escalofríos lo recorrían. –Ya no quiero volver a jugar eso…

-Te secundo. –Shaoran se puso a lado de Sakura. -¿Vas a tapar el hoyo del baño?

-Si… -Agacho la cabeza. –Mi mama me dijo que aparte de pintar los salones, también debo hacer lo del baño… -Alzo la cara y gruesas lagrimas recorrían su cara. -¡Es mucho trabajo para mi sola!

-Mmmmm. –El castaño la abrazo. –Yo te ayudo¿Si?

-¿De veras? –Se seco las lágrimas. -¿No te importaría?

-No, para nada. –Sonrió. -¿Qué salones vamos a pintar?

-Los de primero. –Tomoyo se unió. –Los seis de los primeros años.

-Uh… -Takeru se rasco la cara. –Supongo que nos vamos a dividir¿no?

-Si, cuenten también a Naoko y a Oliver. –Sakura conto a todos con sus manos. –Seriamos 9… Haríamos parejas; asi cada una hace un salón… y entre todos hacemos el último… y el que quede solo ayuda a todos.

-Suena magnifico. –Eriol abrazo a la amatista. –Yo hago equipo con ella…

-Yo seré el non. –Takuya sonrió. –Asi andaré en todos los salones…

-Takeru y yo otro. –Mei abrazo a su novio.

-Naoko y Oliver; asi que quedamos Shaoran y yo. –Sakura se sonrojo. –El y yo haremos el baño…

-¡Espero que alguien mas haga algo para que lo castiguen y nos ayude! –Takeru se cruzo de brazos y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. -¡Es mucho trabajo para nosotros!

-¡Además lo haremos en sábado! –Sakura siguió con el monologo. –Ese dia es el único que me dejan levantarme tarde...

-¿Qué sugieren para ahorrar tiempo? –Tomoyo intentaba zafarse de los brazos del oji azul.

RING, RING

-Algo se nos ocurrirá. –Takuya corrió a su salón. -¡Nos vemos al rato!

-Si.

Cada quien se fue a su respectiva aula.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Fue un dia pesado... -Sakura se tendio en su cama. -Al menos el pesado de Touya aun no sabe mi castigo... Me hara burla... -Se sonrojo al recordar lo lindo que se porto Li con ella. -Mmmm¿Como sera estar a solas con el tanto tiempo?

-¡Hora de dormir! -Fujitaka le grito desde el pasillo.

-¡Si, ya voy! -Apago las luces. -Aunque esas rubiecitas... -Su enojo volvio a ella. -¿porque le dicen PRECIOSO! -Sin querer habia gritado las cosas.

-Sakura Kinomoto si no te duermes en este instante ahora si habra mas castigo¿Entendido? -Su mama le alzo la voz.

-Ya va... -Se cubrio con las cobijas. -¿Como seran las cosas el sabado?

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jeje, que castigos, no? Duh! Yo tuve que hacer eso!!! Y eso no fue bonito u.u**

**Reviews!**

**Chouri: hola! Si... esta aun indefinada la relacion... tan peques aun no saben lo que quieren, jaja xDDD los castigos... yuhhhh que crueles pueden ser los profesores... saludos!**

**Cari: Mmmm, me tarde... y mucho, pero espero que leas este cap y que te guste, ne? Saludos!**

**Liz o gatasalvaje13152 (o.O): Jeje, cualquiera se enojaria si besan a tu novio (a), juju... xDD Bueno me tarde, pero espero que te guste como se esta formando la historia n.n Saludos!**

**tSuKi Ai KoU: Me alegro que te hayas pasdo por aki!!! Soy una gran fan tuya!!! o Jeje, son vivienvias que me pasaron a mi... y mira que son igual de absurdas que aqui... juju. Mmmm que te parece si despues preparo un fic de SerenaxSeiya, ne? En ese si me apoyas??? Jiji, saludos!**

**Bueno los demas fueron respondidos en replys!**

**Las kero!**

**Espero no tardar (no, la vdd no creo... jeje ) con el proximo capitulo!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	7. Leccion 5

**Hola...**

**-¡Wow! ¿Tenias historia aqui? -Ryoma estaba realmente sorprendido.**

**-Seh... pero la deje de lado... Mala Viri... -La autora estaba acongojada.**

**-Bueno, bueno... mejor ya subela... -Seiya espero a que le diera click en donde debia.**

**LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO!!!**

**AHORA SI, NO LA ABANDONO!!!**

**DISFRUTENLA!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**Lección 5**

**De tus superiores… siempre aprende lo mejor.**

Sábado por la mañana. Un dia para descansar, dormir hasta tarde y olvidarte de la bendita escuela… Bueno, eso haces… si no tienes castigo…

-No es justo… tengo sueño…

Un bostezo mas…

-Buenos dias dormilona… -Takeru sonrió y le extendió un café. –Creo que lo necesitas más tú, que yo…

-Ummm… -Miro con recelo el liquido. –Sabes que no me gusta el café negro…

-Es un capuchino… ya se que no eres nada buena con la cafeína… -El novio de Meiling se recargo a su lado. –A todo esto… ¿Te caíste de la cama o que?

-Ja, ja… No sabes cuanta risa me dio tu comentario… -Sakura le dio un codazo. –Mi mama me adelanto la alarma… asi que me levante a las 6…

-¡Por eso me cae bien tu mama! –Takeru se agarro el estomago de la risa. –Mira que adelantarte el reloj una hora…

-Ya cállate… -Le dio un sorbo al café. –Ummm, buena elección… sabe rico…

-Me alegro que te guste… -Miro su reloj. –Ya casi son las 8… Todos están retrasándose…

-Buenos dias jóvenes. –El Sr. Tuyusuki salio de la escuela. -¿Solo han llegado ustedes?

-Aja… -Takeru alzo una ceja. -¿No podemos entrar?

-Aun no, necesito que este la mayoría… la directora los quiere ver antes de empezar…

-¿La directora? –Sakura trago saliva, sabía, por su hermano… que la directora, no era precisamente "una perita en dulce".

-No se asusten, solo que quiere conocerlos… -Se recargo en el portón. –Nada mas tengan cuidado en como se expresan… no suele ser muy tolerante si los chicos son impertinentes…

-De acuerdo… -Sakura se empino lo que sobraba de líquido. –Emmm… ¿un bote de basura? –Y le enseño el vaso.

-Yo lo tiro por ti, mientras a ver si llegan sus compañeros… -Ya casi estaba dentro cuando se acordó de algo. –Por cierto, tambien vendrán algunos chicos de tercero… rompieron una ventana, de castigo les ayudaran a pintar… -Termino de meterse.

-¡Yuju! –Takeru salto. –Al menos podremos salir más rápido…

-Si… al menos… -Sakura sonrió al ver quien venia por la esquina de la escuela. -¡Tomoyo, Takuya!

-¡Sakura! –Tomo jalo del brazo a su ex y corrieron con sus amigos. -¡Llegaste temprano!

-Son crueles… -Se dejo caer al piso.

-Llego antes que yo… -Takeru saludo a sus amigos. -¿No creen que este dia es para recordar?

-¡Si! –La pelinegra y Takuya le sacudieron el cabello a la castaña.

-¿Y que celebramos? –El trío de primos llego.

-¡Buenos dias amor! –Meiling se colgó del cuello de Takeru, mientras este la recibía gustoso. -¿Tienes mucho aquí?

-No… creo que la que lleva mas tiempo es Saku… -Mirada fulminante por parte de la nombrada.

-Vaya… ¿llegaste temprano? –Shaoran no lo podía creer. Y es que en la semana de clases que llevaban… 3 dias habia llegado retrasada.

-Si… -Escondió su cabeza. -¿Tan impuntual soy?

-Si. –Contestaron en coro.

-Los odio… -Alzo la cara y les saco la lengua.

-Veamos… faltan Naoko y Oliver… -Eriol le cerro un ojo a la amatista, y esta le sonrió... Takuya solo rodó los ojos.

-Emm, en realidad falta aun mas gente… -Sakura se levanto. –El asesor salio a decirnos que hay unos chicos de tercer año que nos ayudaran con el castigo…

-¡Si! –Shaoran choco los cinco con su primo. –Parece que después de todo si saldremos temprano…

-Hablen por ustedes… YO tengo que tapar un hoyo… -La castaña se cruzo de brazos. –Y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Y su chofer?

-Mi tía decidió… que necesitamos ser "como la gente común" –Meiling puso los ojos en blanco. –Asi que nos mando en transporte público…

-Lo dices como si lo odiaras… -Takeru le pico las costillas.

-¡Claro que lo odio! –Empezó carcajearse. –NO es muy grato compartir "mi burbujita" con cualquier persona…

A todos les rodó una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Sakurita! –Sakura alzo la cabeza al ver al mencionado.

-¡Yukito! –Se abrió camino y abrazo al mejor amigo de su hermano. -¿Tu eres de los castigados? –Observo que venían tres chicos más.

-Si… creo que mi pase no dio a donde tenía que dar… -Se rasco la cabeza. –Asi que se rompió la ventana… -Recordó algo. -¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Uh… -U.U –Tengo que reparar un hoyo… todos… -Y señalo a sus amigos. –Estamos castigados…

-¡Vaya! –El peli-cenizo empezó a reírse. -¡Primera semana y ya estas metida en líos!

-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice… -Cierto castañito se estaba muriendo del coraje al ver la familiaridad con que esos dos se hablaban.

-¡Pero yo estoy en tercero… y tu en primero!

Iban a seguir con su cháchara, pero el portón se abrió.

-Pasen… -Tuyusuki los hizo entrar. –La directora ya los va a recibir…

-¡Vaya, que diferente se vacía! –Takuya inspecciono cada piso. -¿Somos los únicos?

-No, la directora y Shaina están arriba… los están esperando. –Les enseño la dirección. –Ehh, chicos… -El grupo lo miro. –Por favor… compórtense.

-Si, Sr. Tuyusuki. –Los de tercero se mandaron miradas de cómplices.

Entraron a la sala de maestros donde una pequeña señora entrada en años y con cara de amargada (ja! Como me acuerdo de mi directora, jajaja xDD) los recibió con un grito.

-¡¿Pero que se creen ustedes?! –Todos los de primero dieron un brinco y se enderezaron como resortes. –Pero es que esto es el colmo… -Se fueron acomodando poco a poco alrededor de una mesa larga. –De primero y ya con tantos problemas… -Leyó una carpeta. -¿Quiénes fueron los que pelearon?

Gulp. Shaoran y los otros tragaron saliva; pero aun asi, dieron un paso al frente.

-Nosotros. –Takuya alzo la cara.

-¿Creen que estamos en una verdulería o que? –Superviso de pies a cabeza a los chicos. –Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada; ¿verdad que no iban a decirle la razón?

-Es… algo complicado… -Takeru se rasco la nuca.

-No es nada complicado, chamacos… -Shaina se cruzo de brazos., -Se pelearon por esa niña… -Sakura deseo que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Por una niña? –La directora abrió lo ojos horrorizada. -¿Tu quien eres?

-Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura… -Yukito seguía con atención a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

-Yo soy la Directora del plantel. Kanna Okinawa (ja!) y de ahora en adelante si vuelvo a tener un solo reporte tuyo… -La oji verde se sentía cada vez mas, y mas aterrorizada. –Te vas de mi escuela, porque yo no quiero niñas problemáticas como tu aquí…

-Buenos dias Maestra Okinawa… -Yukito entro a zafarle a Sakura.

-Tsukishiro… -Puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Y ahora que hiciste?

-¿Yo? –Se señalo ofendido. –Nada, fue un pequeño error de cálculo… Le dimos mal al balón y rompimos una ventana de los salones de tercero…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –La directora se olvido de Sakura y cerró la carpeta. –Muy bien. Los castigos son sencillos: entre todos pintaran los salones de primero… y Kinomoto sellara el hoyo de los baños. Tienen de límite hasta las 2:00 PM… y eso ya es una exageración de tiempo… -Se arreglo su cabello y empezó a caminar a la salida. –Nosotras nos vamos… Tuyusuki, te quedas a cargo… no hay nadie mas en la escuela… asi que la responsabilidad es tuya.

-Claro que si, maestra… -Les hizo una seña para que salieran de la dirección. –Yo me encargo de los chicos…

Cuando llegaron al patio Tomoyo corrió con su amiga.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?

-Creo que tengo un nuevo personaje para mis pesadillas… -Tembló por el escalofrío. –Ella es peor de lo que mi hermano me dijo…

-Ya, ya Sakurita… -Yukito le paso una mano por el hombro. –Te juro que después de un par de veces te acostumbras a sus gritos…

-¡Yukito! –Ambas niñas lo miraron con los ojos como platos. -¿Cada cuando la ves?

-¡Ja! Deberían preguntar cuando NO la ve… -Uno de los compañeros del mencionado les sonrió. –Creo que ya esta tiene una silla reservada para el…

-¿Cómo es que no te ha expulsado?

La castaña frunció sus cejas. Y no noto que su novio… estaba algo más que… enojado. Eriol miraba entretenido que su primo era mas celoso de lo que alguna vez creyó. Y tampoco estaba tan tonto como para hacerle burla… asi que calladito se veía más bonito…

Además, el tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar… como conquistar a la pelinegra. Y es que Tomoyo era una presa difícil de cazar… no se confundan. SOLO la VEIA como una PRESA… no es que se estuviera enamorando ni nada de eso… oh no; Eriol Hiragizawa no se enamora. No señor…

Y mas le valía que pusiera atención, podría molesta r a su primo con este tema mas tarde.

-Ay, Sakurita… perro que ladra, no muerde… -Vio algo en la entrada. -¿Y ese señor?

-¡Wei! –Meiling grito, después de dejar a su muy asustado novio; gracias a los alaridos, a lado de Takuya. -¿Eso es para la mezcla?

-Asi es, señorita… -Los chicos corrieron a ayudarlo. –Muchas gracias… -Observo a Kinomoto mas rezagada. –Bueno dias, señorita Sakura…

-Buenos dias… -Se rasco la cabeza. -¿Empezamos?

-Por supuesto…

Shaoran noto las intenciones de Yukito de acompañar a su novia; asi que se adelanto y lo intercepto. –Disculpa… pero yo le prometí que le ayudaría… TÚ tienes que quedarte aquí. Porque te toca pintar… -Aunque era de primero… estaba casi a la altura de Yukito… y con esos gestos; no era para nada un chiquillo normal.

-Ya veo, ya veo… -Cerro los ojos. –De todas maneras a mi no me corresponde ser el guardián de Sakurita… -Giro sobre sus talones y camino de regreso. –Aunque… ten cuidado con Touya… no es ni un poquito cuerdo cuando se trata de su hermana…

-¿Es una amenaza? –Li levanto con orgullo el mentón.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! –El chico de cabello cenizo lo miro. –Touya no amenaza…

Las miradas chocaron, para que Li perdiera el contacto… no iba a dejar esperando a SU novia.

* * *

-Creo que no es tan difícil… -Sakura tenia un ladrillo en la mano. –Igualmente… ¿crees que quieran perfección?

Ya llevaban medio hoyo… en solo una hora. NO tardarían en acabar. Y las cosas serian más amenas… ¡SI SHAORAN SE DIGNARA A HABLARLE!

-¡Hasta aquí! –Le aventó un poco de cemento; y con su tino, le dio en la cara. -¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… quería darte… pero no en la cara…

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Corrió a los lavabos de las niñas a limpiarse.

-¿Será porque estoy hablando contigo? Me estas ignorando Li… -Agarro parte de la mezcla y la aventó en el hueco. –Si vienes de malas… mejor dime, me ahorro mis palabras…

-No te enojes bonita… -Unos brazos la envolvieron. –Estoy distraído, eso es todo…

-Ehh, si… bueno… -Sakura estaba sonrojada, mas roja que un tomate. –Este… ¿me sueltas?

-¿Por qué? –Su aliento juguetón le pego en el oido.

-Porque alguien podría venir… y si nos encuentran asi…

-Hump… -La soltó pero no se alejo de ella. –Pero… ahora que lo mencionas… -Le pidió que guardara silencio. -¿Escuchas?

-¿Qué? –Agudizo el oido.

-Eso… no hay ruido… -Ambos se miraron. –Eso es raro, teniendo en cuanta que Mei no es precisamente la persona mas callada del mundo…

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Se hizo una coleta. –Hay algo raro… -Vio el huevo y la salida al patio. -¡Apresúrate! Acabemos con esto… no vaya a ser la de malas y vengan a ver como vamos…

-¿Quieres ir con ellos? –Se volvió a hincar y coloco un ladrillo más.

-Si… no se porque presiento que Yukito planeo algo… -Shaoran aventó la paleta con mezcla que tenia en la mano. -¿Qué sucede?

-Yukito, Yukito, Yukito… -Recogió el tiradero. - ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa?

-¿Disculpa? –Parpadeo confundida. -¿Qué tiene de malo Yukito?

-Hasta parece que te gustara… -Paso a su lado y torció la boca.

-¡Estas loco! –Lo sujeto del brazo. –Entre Yukito y yo, no hay nada… -Hizo una mueca de asco. -¡Es como mi hermano! Crecimos juntos… seria… raro.

-¡Pero hablas de el hasta por los codos! –Se zafo. -¿Qué fascinación tienes con el?

-¿Estas celoso? ¿De Yukito? –Una sonrisa surco su cara. -¡Eso es una estupidez!

-NO estoy de humor… asi que no te burles… -Regreso a terminar su trabajo. Quería salir lo más pronto de ahí.

-Pero Shaoran… -Iba a agacharse a su altura, pero los puños apretados de su novio la obligaron a retroceder. Sabia por su familia, que "eso" era claramente la muestra de que se estaba conteniendo de golpear algo…o a alguien. –Creo que iré por más ladrillos… con tres mas basta…

Estiro sus brazos y se dijo asi misma… -Esto ha sido lo más raro de mi vida hasta el momento…

Lo pensó unos instantes… si Shaoran estaba de malas… y ella estaba aburrida. ¡Iría con los demás!

Corrió por las escaleras los pisos de primer año, abrió la primera puerta… y nada. Solo estaban tirados los utensilios en el piso… pero no habían acabado ni una pared.

-Pero, que diablos… -Salio y entro al siguiente, el mismo panorama. -¿Dónde estarán? –Se asomo por el barandal y vio movimiento en la dirección. –Oh no…

Bajo a prisa las escaleras, cuando llego al patio miro a todos lados; como si la estuvieran siguiendo. Negó con la cabeza y se lanzo a su objetivo. Al primero que vio fue a Takuya que tenía una cara de disgusto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Takuya brinco y después se puso pálido.

-¡Dios, Saku! Me espantaste… -Calmo su acelerado corazón.

-Responde… -Sakurita estaba enojada, ese Yukito… lo habia vuelto a hacer…

-No fue idea mía, ese amigo tuyo sonsaco a todos para buscar los exámenes de este periodo… -Se cruzo de brazos. –Y como no quise ayudar, me colocaron de vigía…

-Lo sabia, lo sabia… -Se alboroto el cabello. –Lo mejor será sacarlos y terminar el trabajo…

-Inténtalo… están demasiado contentos con la idea… -Señalo el pasillo.

-Achaquémoslo a la adrenalina… -Suspiro con fuerza. –Ok, quédate aquí… yo iré…

-Suerte… -Su amigo le regalo una sonrisa burlona, y Sakura reprimió el instinto de mostrarle cierto dedo de su mano.

Fue directo a donde se oían los ruidos, la sala de maestros. Abrió la puerta… y valió la pena su disgusto… Con tal de ver la cara de horror que pusieron todos…

-¡SAKURA! –Yukito soltó una carcajada. -¡No hagas eso!

-Vámonos… -Jalo a su mejor amiga del lugar.

-Sakurita… no es que apruebe esto… pero… -Daidouji se planto en su lugar. –Necesito sacar una buena calificación en Cívica y Ética… no voy muy bien que digamos, y menos con los puntos menos que nos bajo la maestra después de la pelea…

-¡Tomoyo! –La castaña se escandalizo, y razono lo dicho. -¿Seguros que no se darán cuenta?

-No, no, no… Sakurita… Lo planeamos con anticipación -Yukito le enseño unas hojas. –Solo hay que sacarles copias…

-Un momento… -Eriol alzo una ceja. -¿Lo planearon?

-¡Claro! –El amigo de Yukito hincho el pecho de satisfacción. –Sabíamos que habían chicos de primero que estarían en la escuela este dia… y nosotros necesitábamos entrar… ¡Que mejor excusa que tambien estar involucrados!

-¿Rompieron la ventana apropósito? –Meiling se sorprendió de lo astutos que eran.

-Si… -Yukito termino de cerrar el locker y guardo en sus bolsillos los papeles. –Ahora… a terminar el castigo…

-Vaya… eso es… -Takeru abrió la boca y Sakura acompletó su idea.

-Genial…

Se quedaron rezagados los amigos y rieron por lo bobo del momento.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Takeru la abrazo. –Cada dia te pones mas linda, Saku…

-Takeru… -Y ciertas imágenes de su beso se aglomeraron en la cabeza de Kinomoto.

-Te quiero mucho Saku… -Takeru noto lo linda que era su amiga, y lo bellas que eran sus mejillas cuando se sonrojaba.

Ambos se paralizaron un instante.

-¡NO! –Se alejaron como si se quemaran.

-Esto… -El chico no sabia que decir.

-No, no, no… -Kinomoto salio corriendo de la dirección.

-Me gusta Sakura… -Takeru salio caminando a paso lento, y Yukito noto que algo habia pasado.

-Me gusta Takeru… -La castaña trago saliva y se refugio en un salón. –No, no, no… a mi no me puede gustar… ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Ya...**

**-Ahora si, actualiza mas seguido... -Tezuka se sobo la espalda. -Despidete y dejales el anuncio...**

**Oh si...**

**DESDE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTESTARE RWS...**

**LOS QUE ESTEN REGISTRADOS TENDRAN UN REPLY Y LOS QUE NO, POR FAVOR, DEJENME SU MAIL!!!**

**Cuidense!**

**aDiOs!**


	8. Leccion 6

**Hola!!!**

**Too lateee!!! Lo siento mucho!!!!**

**Y espero que la gente lea esto... al menos le guste...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Lección 6

**No te enamores de tu mejor amigo**

Desde el dia del castigo; las cosas habían sido tensas entre: Sakura-Shaoran y Sakura-Takeru.

La joven rehuía de estar a solas con el, e ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo a su novio. Takeru prefería estar pegado a Meiling que enfrentar lo que sentía…

Y Shaoran estaba muy confundido…

-¿Crees que hice mal en hacerle esa escena? –Eriol escuchaba a su primo atentamente.

-Probablemente… -Li se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaban que fuera su turno para jugar soccer; eran retas.

-¿Solo vas a decir eso?

-Mira, lo que hiciste fue inmaduro… sobre todo si te dijo que no sentía nada por el… mas que, cariño de hermanos… -Se acomodo las gafas. –Y tú lo estropeaste, haciendo ver ese cariño como algo retorcido…

-Deja de decir esa palabra… -Shaoran sintio escalofríos. –Se oye horrible…

-Retorcido… incestuoso… -El ingles levanto un puño. -¡Nunca habia podido usar esas palabras! Eres un pervertido primo…

-¡Cállate! –El castaño estuvo a punto de golpearlo, cuando llego una apurada Tomoyo y le aventó un papel en las manos. -¿Y esto?

-¡De Sakura! –Y se echo a correr.

-¡Hey, Daidouji! ¿Dónde es el fuego? –Tomoyo y Eriol rieron ante la broma.

-¡Tengo ensayo de coro! –Lo saludo con la mano y siguió su camino.

-Ummm… -Eriol se distrajo y miro a su primo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura quiere hablar conmigo en el receso… -Li miro a su novia que estaba al otro lado del salón, mientras ella no parecía darse cuenta. –Algo va mal…

-¿Y que esperabas? –El chico de lentes checo su reloj. –Bueno… me voy… tu hora libre acabo y de seguro mi maestra de Matemáticas esta frenética porque no regrese a clase. –Se levanto de la banca y le alboroto el cabello. –Solo una clase más y sabrás que es lo que trama Kinomoto…

-Si…

Se cruzo de brazos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas… que esa clase se tardara… mucho, mucho más de la cuenta.

* * *

Ya… ya estaba… lo habia decidido. No podía seguirle viendo la cara a Shaoran… no sentía nada por el, no que ella supiera…

Lo que ocurría al contrario con Takeru… ¡SE HABIA ENAMORADO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO!

¿Dónde estaba lo justo en eso?

Ahora no podía ni mirarlo 5 segundos… sin que su corazón latiera desbocado.

-¿Mande? –Parpadeo cuando la maestra se paro delante de ella.

-Kinomoto… se esta durmiendo… -La profesora aunque joven y relajada, se ponía un poco pesada cuando no le prestaban atención. –Vaya a lavarse la cara… -Miro el reloj. –Y ya quédese allá abajo… la clase esta por terminar…

-Si maestra, con permiso…

Sentía las miradas de sus amigos y novio a sus espaldas, pero esa salida le habia caído de lo mejor…

Bajo sin prisas las escaleras… entro por el largo pasillo hacia los baños y noto el hoyo… el mismo que habían resanado Shaoran y ella juntos…

¿Por qué le dolía tener que terminar con el? Se lo achaco al sentimiento de: que era su primer novio.

-Solo eso…

Se encontró de frente al espejo y se observo atentamente… Tomoyo siempre se habia encargado de decirle que era bellísima… y lo reafirmaba con las toneladas de fotos que le tomaban… y bromeaban con la idea de que algún tambien ella trabajaría como su mama… de modelo.

Y daba gracias… que en su escuela no supieran que Nadeshiko… era una mujer guapísima… aun cuando ya estaba en sus mas de treinta y tantos.

-Disculpa… ¿puedo usarlo? –Sakura parpadeo cuando le habló otra chica, y le señalaba el espejo.

-Oh, si claro… perdona. –Y fue cuando noto que el baño estaba lleno… era el receso. –Genial…

Salio esquivando a las demás alumnas, y empezó a caminar al patio… no se esperaba que su novio la estaba esperando al final del pasillo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Shaoran tenía las manos en el pantalón.

-Ehh, si… -Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-¿De que querías hablar? –Li se irguió y se veía imponente.

-¿Y si damos una vuelta? –Metió las manos a su suéter y le indico con la cabeza a Li que la siguiera.

Todos los que los conocían los veían con sorpresa… ¿De cuando acá esos dos pasaban un receso; juntos, bueno, solos?

-Sakura… le estas dando vueltas… -La acorralo en un recoveco a lado del estante de Educación Física (y en el patio donde menos gente habia). –Me pones nervioso…

-Yo… bueno… -Se animo internamente. –Esto no funciona, no esta funcionando…

La soltó despacio. -¿Cómo?

-Shaoran… lo mejor será que termínenos… No quiero seguir contigo. –Listo, lo habia dicho y espero una respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

Apenas era un hilito su voz, Sakura quería que se la tragara la tierra… ¿Dónde estaba el Li tan seguro y con cara de malo?

-No hagas esto, Shaoran… casi no nos conocemos… y yo no puedo lidiar contigo ahora… -Ok… no era totalmente una mentira.

-¿Te gusta alguien mas?

¡Diablos! ¿De todas las preguntas tenia que hacerle ESA? Ella hasta ese momento siempre habia sido honesta, evitaba mentir… asi que…

-Si… de todas maneras no tiene caso que te lo niegue o te diga que no… -Le sonrió intentado parecer amable (OJO: EN UNA RUPTURA NADIE QUEDA AMABLE). –Pero no me gustaría que quedáramos enojados o molestos… al fin y al cabo… vamos en el mismo grupo… tenemos los mismos amigos…

-Y a mi primo le gusta tu mejor amiga… -Intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo logro. –Solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que me haz terminado… ¿si?

-De acuerdo… -Empezó a jugar con sus dedos. –Asi que… creo que es todo.

-Si… Nos vemos en el salón.

El castaño se dio la media vuelta y la dejo parada a mitad del patio… donde corrían contra ella sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasó Sakurita? –Tomoyo fue la primera que le hablo.

-Pues… lo termine… -Kinomoto estaba como en shock. –Eso fue raro…

-Ni que lo digas… Li tenia una carita… -Naoko se cruzo de brazos. –Lo tomo MUY bien…

-Si… bastante… -Todas estaban extrañadas. –Vamos a comprar… ¡Tengo hambre!

-Nunca cambias…

* * *

-Uyyy, por tu cara… -Eriol le dio un refresco. –Endulzate la vida, primo…

-Me tronó, asi… sin más. –Ni el mismo Shaoran se la creía, que estuviera tan calmado.

-Ummm, ¿no tienes ganas de destrozar algo? –El sabía que cuando el chino se enojaba, solía romper algo.

-Cállate… -El timbre sonó y corrieron a formarse. –Genial…

Sin querer se habia topado de frente con su ex; la chica le sonrió tímidamente y el paso a su lado sin decirle nada.

-Creo que ya reacciono… -Tomoyo le intento infundir ánimos. –Pero no te preocupes se le pasara…

-Eso espero, Tommy, eso espero…

* * *

-Algo tiene mi primo… -Meiling estaba abrazada a Takeru; el chico lo vio… y vio a Sakura… esa carita…

-Ay no… -Las caras de esa pareja… el sabia que algo no andaba bien. –Te dejo… voy a ver a Tomoyo…

-¿Vas a averiguar que pasa? –Lo jalo del brazo, pero el le quito la mano y ni siquiera le contesto. -¿Tienes que ver en esto? –La pregunta la hizo en voz baja, solo para ella.

-¡Tommy! –Takeru la abrazo y la joven le sonrió. –Oye, ¿que tiene Li? ¿Le hizo algo a Sakura? Porque si es asi, ahora mismo organizo a los chicos y…

-Calma, calma, defensor de las doncellas… -No pudo evitar reírse. –Aquí la que merece un castigo es Sakurita… ella corto a Li hace unos momentos…

-¡¿Qué?! –Casi se cae de la impresión, pero después corrió a ver a su amiga. –Sakura…

La castaña volteo despacio, su amigo le aceleraba el corazón. –Takeru…

-¿Terminaste a Li? –Un calorcillo lo lleno y supo que ya no habia marcha atrás. -¿Te gusto?

Kinomoto se quedo clavada unos instantes, sin poder hacer ni decir nada… -Si, si me gustas… ¿Y yo a ti?

El maestro encargado de formarlos para subir a los salones, llamo al orden.

-Tengo algo que hacer… -La dejo con la pregunta al aire. –Pero a la salida tú y yo hablaremos.

-De acuerdo… -Se separaron y Sakura se quedo pensando unos momentos lo que habia pasado. –Las cosas cada vez se ponen más raras…

* * *

-Esta tarde vamos a ir al parque a jugar… -Shaoran le dicto una "especie" de orden a Eriol. –No quiero excusas ni pretextos…

-Primo, le iba a pedir a la adorable Tomoyo que si quería salir conmigo hoy… -El de gafas se intento zafar por la tangente.

-La llevas al parque… -Y fue cuando el ingles noto que los ojos de su primo estaban furiosos.

-Ok… yo le digo…

* * *

Las clases después del descanso procedían con normalidad; bueno, tanto como la tensión en el grupo de amigos lo permitía.

-_Takeru y Li se miran raro…_ -Tomoyo le mando un papelito a su amiga. _-¿Ya lo notaste?_

-_Ya no me digas nada… que cuándo se desvían hacia mi, siento como si me taladraran_. –Se lo regreso.

-_¿Será por ti? Sakura, ¿que es lo que sucede entre Takeru y tú?_

El maestro de Historia elevo la voz, por lo que dejaron un momento de contestar y pasarse el recado.

-_No te dije nada, porque pensé que eran alucinaciones mías: además haz estado bastante ocupada con tus propios problemas, Hiragizawa y Takuya te tienen entretenida…_

-_No me desvíes… ¿Qué paso?_

-_Ya… me di cuenta que Takeru me gusta y antes de subir al salón, el me lo pregunto de frente. Y obviamente no se lo pude negar._

_-¿Tu le gustas a el?_

-_Creo que si, en una ocasión me dijo que me habia puesto muy bonita… y que me quería…_

_-¡Vaya! Eso si que es nuevo… ¿Y Meiling?_

_-Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero que a la salida hablábamos…_

-_Me suena a que ustedes van a andar…_

-_Tommy… Por cierto… Touya me recordó que mañana sábado quedaste de ir a comer… para ir al cine en la tarde. Mis papas ya me dieron permiso…_

_-¡Bien! Nos va a llevar Touya… solo espero que esta vez no nos este cuidando tanto…_

-_Inevitable… ya ves como es, es su instinto natural_…

_-Jajaja xDD Eres cruel, Sakurita. ¡Es tu hermano!_

-_Deja de enviármelo, el maestro ya se nos quedo viendo… deja tacho lo que escribimos…_

Se lo enseño de reojo y con su pluma tapo toda la "profunda" conversación que habían mantenido, su amigo la miro poniéndole los pulgares arriba por la idea.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te acongoja a ti? Ya me basta con un primo dramático… -Eriol se sentó frente a Meiling, al fin y al cabo ya se habia retirado la maestra que tenían.

-Takeru me dijo que teníamos que hablar…

-_¿El tambien? No, esto no es una coincidencia… Sakura y el tipo ese, se traen algo…_ No te pongas asi… -Le agito los cabellos. –Seguro no es nada…

-¿Kinomoto se atrevió a terminar a Shaoran?

-Vaya, los chismes vuelan rápido… -Torció la boca. –Si, si lo hizo… y como podrás entender no esta muy de buenas…

-No se que le ve…

-Aunque te duela admitirlo… Kinomoto es una linda persona, despistada e inocente… pero buena persona. Shaoran no se hubiera fijado en ella…

-Si no valiera la pena; aun asi, me cuesta mucho entenderlos… -La china se cruzo de brazos. -¿Vas a salir? –Lo vio levantarse de la silla y caminar a la puerta.

-Si, invitare a salir a Daidouji… -Le guiño el ojo y corrió hasta el salón de la pelinegra. Noto que ya no estaba su maestro, asi que entro y se planto delante de la chica. –Vaya… que concentración…

-¡Oh, Eriol! –Tomoyo brinco en su asiento. –Me diste un susto…

-¿Tan feo estoy? –Hizo un puchero adorable.

-Algo… -Le sonrió y cerró sus libretas. -¿Vienes a ver a Li? No tiene muy buena cara…

Ambos miraron al castaño, quien estaba en su silla al final del salón, recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Sakura estaba tres filas a la izquierda, tambien recargada en la pared platicando con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué no estas con ella?

-Porque me cambiaron de lugar, y ahora estoy aquí, junto a la puerta… -Suspiro con cansancio. –Deberías ir a hablar con tu primo antes de que llegue la maestra…

-En realidad venia a verte a ti… -Se sentó en un mesa-banco detrás de ella.

-¿A mi? –No se dio la vuelta, pero inevitablemente se sintio feliz. -¿Se puede saber para que?

-¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde? –Olisqueo el olor de la cabellera negra… lavanda.

-Hoy es jueves… asi que tengo clases de jazz. –Se giro y lo vio de frente. –Lo siento mucho, ¿tenias planeado algo?

-Que mala suerte… quería que fuéramos al parque pingüino para tomarnos un helado… -Se imagino lo "divertido" que iba a ser tolerar a solas el mal genio de su primo. –Pero si no, para la otra…

-¿Y porque no vas por mi? –Tomoyo decidió que quería ser novia de Eriol… y para eso tenia que ceder. –El lugar donde tomo mis clases esta a 5 minutos del parque.

-¿En serio? –El inglés estuvo a punto de saltar, pero se contuvo. -¿No habrá ningún problema?

-No, le diré a mi madre que me irá a dejar un amigo. –Le paso un papel con los datos para que fuera por ella. –Y anda, vete… que el maestro ya viene por el pasillo.

-Nos vemos en la tarde, Tomoyo… -Se paro delante de ella, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Eriol… -Le guiñó un ojo. Salio del lugar y el profesor de esa hora entró. –Buenas tardes…

-Orden en la clase…

* * *

Sakura seguía con atención todos los movimientos de Takeru. Lo veía nervioso, ansioso… pero enojado cuando Shaoran y el se encontraban con la mirada.

Es como si ninguno quisiera perder… ¿Pero perder, que?

Riiing

-¡Si!

Fue la exhalación natural del alumnado. Era viernes y al fin estaban fuera.

Sus amigas la esperaron a que terminara de guardar sus cosas.

-Como se me antoja ir por una hamburguesa… -Naoko abrió su cartera. –Y lo mejor de todo es que me alcanza.

-¿Y porque no vamos? –Chiharu tambien contó su dinero.

-Yo no puedo, tengo clases hoy. –Tomoyo les sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y tu, Sakura?

-Lo siento, yo tampoco… tengo que guardar dinero si quiero salir mañana con mi hermano. –Una verdad a medias.

-Que lastima… -Naoko se despidió de sus amigas. –Nos vemos el lunes.

-¡Hasta el lunes! –Sakura se quedó rezagada, con Tommy pisándole los talones. –Casi no guarde dinero, espero que ma me de algo extra.

-Ya veras que si, y si no, pues te presto yo.

Avanzaron hasta el patio y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dieron cuenta que ya casi no habia nadie.

-¿Nos volvimos a tardar? –La castaña se rasco al cabeza.

-No lo creo, debe de ser porque es viernes y todo mundo sale volando de aquí. –Daidouji casi se carcajea cuando vio quien estaba esperando a su amiga. –Pero no todos…

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y vio a "esa persona", se volvió un jitomate al momento. –Oh, por dios…

-Creo que me iré sola a mi transporte. –Tomoyo apresuro el paso y se encontró con su amigo. -¡Takeru!

-Tommy… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Te vas?

-Si, te encargo a amiga, ¡eh! –Ambos se sonrojaron. -¡Te llamo en la noche Sakurita!

-¡No te olvides de mañana! –Agito la mano en despedida. –Ho-hola…

-No hay forma de hacer esto mas fácil, Saku… -Kinomoto sintio que su corazón se quebraba. –Y créeme que hice las cosas bien, hable con Meiling hace un momento y se, que a lo mejor no me quieres aceptar… ¡Y estarás en todo tu derecho! No puedo objetar eso.

-Takeru… no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo…

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta con 4 palabras? –Sakura se extraño, pero le dijo que si. –Aquí voy… ¿QUIERES-SER-MI-NOVIA?

Esta vez no lo pensó. -¡Si!

-¡Bien, Saku! –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la agarró de la mano. –Andando, te acompaño hasta donde nos separamos siempre.

-No tienes que hacerlo… -Sakura sentía algunos ojos clavados en ellos, pero no se permitió pensar de quien eran.

-Quiero hacerlo. –Le sonrió y Kinomoto ya no supe que decir.

-Gracias…

-De nada, después de todo… eres mi novia.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno... aqui se complica un poco... pero...**

**No sera siempre asi...**

**Saludos!**

**Besos!**

**aDiOs!**


	9. Leccion 7

**Hola!!!**

**No gente, no me he olvidado de las historias...**

**Solo que mi vida ha estado complicada... pasen a mi profile denle click y chequen en el blog la ultima entrada...**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Lección 7**

**Si tu hermano es un hombre celoso y gruñón… no se lo presentes a tu ex… ni a tu nuevo novio.**

Sakura se sentía en las nubes. Era novia de Takeru, hoy saldría al cine con su mejor amiga… y su hermano, y sus padres habían accedido a darle mas dinero para que disfrutara el dia.

-¿Qué mas podría pedir? –Recogió una chamarra de su closet.

-¡Andando, monstruo!

-Si, claro… que mi hermano me trate bien.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con el malhumorado rostro.

-Tardaste.

-Ni tanto.

-Siempre es lo mismo.

-Me choca cuando te pones así.

-Pues apurate, no se que tanto te ves. Sigues siendo un monstruo, hagas lo que hagas.

-Te voy a… -Alzo el puño y le dio un golpe en el estomago. –Te odio, haces de mi adolescencia algo peor.

-¡Sakura! –Nadeshico estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. -¿Qué te he dicho de esos golpes?

-El empieza.

-Monstruo hasta el final… -Los hermanos se miraron fijamente.

-Se comportan. –La madre con esa simple frase los tranquilizo. –No peleen en la calle, deben de cuidarse. Touya cuida a las chicas, una vez terminada la película se vienen directo para acá.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Hable con Sonomi y quedamos que pasa aquí por ella.

-¡Bien! –Saku bailaba de alegría.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes llegar hasta que se te dé la gana, por eso va tu hermano con ustedes. –Les acomodo los suéteres y las chamarras.

-El es un aburrido.

-Tú tampoco eres lo que preferiría hacer un sábado por la tarde. –El adolescente salió a la calle. –Andando, enana.

-¡No soy enana! –Sakura le dio un beso a su mamá y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Si lo eres, eres más baja que yo.

-Eso es porque eres dos años mayor que yo.

-Tres, Sakura, tres.

-Esos hijos míos… -Nadeshico negó con la cabeza. –Se adoran.

* * *

-Sigo sin entender porque estamos aquí… -Shaoran sorbía con lentitud su granizado.

-Hable con Tomoyo y me dijo que estaría aquí, ella y Sakura. –El castaño lo mato con la mirada. –Ya sé que no quieres verla, ¿pero no sería divertido?

-Tú, tienes una extraña definición de diversión.

-Eres un aburrido. –Checo su reloj. –No han de tardar, me dijo que película tenían ganas de ver… y la próxima función empieza en 10 minutos.

Li ya no replico y mejor se puso a jugar con su celular.

-¡Ahí vienen! –Eriol señalo a la izquierda, pero él, observo a la derecha.

-¿Takeru?

-¡¿Qué?! –El ingles giro la cabeza. -¿Takuya?

-¡¿Qué carajos planeaste Eriol?! –Se levanto de la banca y lo acuso con un dedo.

-¡Nada! –Y no mentía, solo quería ver a las chicas, ¿Cómo iba a saber que esos dos también acudirían al centro comercial?

-¿Li? –La voz de la ojijade los hizo sudar. –Que coincidencia…

-Yo empiezo a dudar de las coincidencias… ¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa? -En su visión periférica, ubico a alguien más, aparte de las muchachas.

-Eh, yo, bien. ¿Y tú? –Para Touya el sonrojo de su hermano, no le paso desapercibido.

-¿Tu quien eres, mocoso? –La imponente humanidad del joven se hizo presente. -¿Quién te crees para hablarle de ese modo a mi hermana?

-¿Tu hermano? –Eriol se limpio las gafas, ¿de donde eran parecidos? Si no fuera por el cabello… claramente pondría en duda la hermandad.

-¿Nunca lo mencionamos? El es Touya, hermano mayor de Sakurita. –Tomoyo hizo las presentaciones. –Es tres años más grande que todos nosotros…

-Dos años, Tommy, dos… y meses. –La pelea entre miradas continuaba.

-Va a la misma escuela que nosotros, pero en la tarde. –Daidouji seguía como si nada. –Sale este año, es amigo del joven Yukito.

-Ya, eso explica muchas cosas. –Eriol empezaba a sonreír. –No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable.

-¿Sakura?

Lo que les faltaba… Takeru y Takuya a la vista.

-¿Ustedes también? –Touya dejo al mocoso. –Sakura, me explicas en este momento… ¿Te citaste con tus compañeros aquí?

-¡Claro que no!

Y la situación se volvió incomoda… su novio y ex –novio estaban frente a su hermano, su temible y celoso hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué iras a si a mi hermana? –Takeru retrocedió.

-Touya, no es lo que…

-¡¿Por qué la miras?! –Y Shaoran no pudo reprimirse.

-¡¿Y tu porque la defiendes?! –El hermano mayor se volvió contra el castaño

-Ay no… -Sakura busco la ayuda de su mejor amiga. Pero estaba muy concentrada en alguna plática con el primo de su ex.

-Li, deja en paz a mi novia.

Si, efectivamente. Ahí, con esa mísera frase…. Todo se había ido al carajo.

-¡¿TU QUE?! –Shaoran y Touya se giraron a verse. -¡NO REPITAS LO MISMO QUE YO! ¡CARAJO, QUE ME DEJES DE ARREMEDAR!

-¡Es MI hermana!

-¡Es MI EX NOVIA!

Eso, había cavado más hondo el hoyo. Touya estaba que echaba chispas. Takeru y Shaoran estaban enfrascados en su propia lucha de miradas.

-¡Vaya y yo que creí que el cine iba a ser más divertido! –Eriol les convidó palomitas y dulces que tenía en las manos.

-Eso fue cruel. –Tomoyo, aun así, aceptó las golosinas.

-¡Que va! En los años que llevo de conocer a Sakura y a su hermano… ¡Es la primera vez que lo veo así! –Takuya también estaba comiendo.

Ellos tres estaban sentados en la banca, disfrutando la pelea. Mientras la gente de alrededor se paraba; con curiosidad, a ver lo que sucedía.

* * *

-Cariño, tengo la impresión de que algo no va bien con los chicos. –Nadeshico dejó a un lado unos papeles que sostenía en las manos.

-No hay manera de saberlo. Esperemos a que lleguen.

-De acuerdo. Pero esos hijos míos y sus genios.

* * *

Los gritos seguían, Sakura estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz, al intentar apaciguarlos.

-¡Ustedes! –Una voz gruesa, los silenció.

-Gracias. –La castaña miró con sarcasmo a sus amigos, que seguían mirando el espectáculo.

-Les pido, por favor que se retiren del lugar. –Un guardia de seguridad con radio en mano les indico la salida. –Están causando una mala impresión, así que…

-¿Nos corren? –Touya estaba que echaba chispas. –Corra, a estos mocosos. Solo saben dar problemas.

-Yo no me voy. –Shaoran se cruzó de brazos. –Que se vaya él.

-¡Vete tu! –Takeru hizo lo mismo.

-O se salen todos, o tendré que llamarles a sus padres para que vengan por ustedes.

Como un resorte los cuatro empezaron a caminar, pero el policía se quedo mirando a los tres que estaban sentados.

-Están incluidos.

-¡Hey! Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada. –Takuya tiró el bote de palomitas.

-Pero tampoco lo detuvieron, andando.

Tomoyo y Eriol iban riéndose, mientras Takuya intentaba no seguirles la corriente. En la calle los hermanos y los otros dos estaban enfurruñados.

-¡Genial! –Sakura le dio un golpe en la frente a su hermano. –Gracias, casi no tenía ganas de ver esa película.

-No te pases, monstruo.

Por dentro se sentía avergonzado, el no era de hacer esos shows. Eran esos niñitos alrededor de su hermana. ¡Su novio y el ex! Ya no sabía cual le caía más mal.

-¡Jajajajaja!

Takuya, Tomoyo y Eriol no pudieron carcajearse cuando vieron las caras que tenían.

-¿Qué les causa risa? –Li estaba a punto de callar, de un solo golpe a su queridísimo primo.

-¿No ven lo tonto de la situación? –La pelinegra, veia como poco a poco su prima iba agrandando la sonrisa.

-¡Es que Li me desespera! –Takeru casi se arranca los cabellos.

-¡Jajajajaja! –Sakura se unió al coro.

-¿Tu también? –Touya solo sonrió de lado. –Tu y tus amigos están zafados.

-¡Jajajajaja! Nunca me habían corrido de un lugar. –Takuya se tuvo que sentar, porque de la risa se doblaba. -¡Discúlpame, Touya! Pero parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a sacar fuego de la boca.

Ni Takeru ni Shaoran pudieron evitar reírse. Y lo que comenzó con una pelea, termino con una fiesta de risas y frases entrecortadas.

-¡¿Quién quiere ir por un helado al Parque Pingüino?! –Sakura entrelazo su brazo en el de su amiga. –Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar el día.

-Que más da, el día no puede terminar peor. –Touya metió las manos a los bolsillos y caminó atrás de las chicas. Pero los "niños" no se movían. -¿Qué? ¿Quieren una invitación escrita?

-¡Ya vamos!

* * *

-Me divertí muchísimo. –Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Fue mejor que ir al centro comercial. –Tomoyo saludó. –Buenas tardes.

-Hola Tomoyo. –Nadeshico salió de la cocina. -¿Qué les paso?

Iban los tres, todos sucios, y mojados.

-Decidimos jugar futbol en el parque. –Touya, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero los amigos de su hermanita, eran divertidos.

-¿Futbol? ¿No iban al cine?

Como por arte de magia, las chicas se rieron y Touya se dio cuenta que era hora de huir.

-Estas loca, monstruo.

-No me atrevo siquiera a preguntar. –Movió la cabeza. -¿Tienen hambre?

-¡Mucha!

* * *

-No puedes estar enojado conmigo. –Eriol estaba sentado en el fregadero de la cocina. –Nos la pasamos y fue un sábado fuera de lo común.

-Si cuentas que casi me peleo con el hermano de Kinomoto. –Le aventó una botella de agua.

-Mi momento favorito del día. –De un brinco se bajó y sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta. –Buenas tardes tía Ieran.

-Buenas tardes, Eriol, hijo.

Li quería a su madre, claro que sí. Pero era demasiado exigente.

-Madre. –Se levantó a saludarla.

-¡Que desagradable! Si tu padre estuviera aquí y te viera… -El polvo y el sudor le manchaban la cara. –Pobre esposo mío…

-No hables de él, como si estuviera muerto.

-No seas insolente, Shaoran.

Eriol sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

-¡No está muerto! –Si, el castaño explotó. -¡Se divorció de ti! ¡Vive en China con su nueva esposa!

-Vete a tu recamara y no salgas de ahí, hasta que te diga. –Tan imperturbable como siempre, la Dama Li, no perdió la compostura.

-Si, madre.

Se tragó sus palabras y fue hacia las escaleras, cuando entró su hermano mayor.

-Tony…

Era parecido a Shaoran, pero más alto y jovial… el rebelde de la familia… y aun así el primogénito.

-Por tu cara, madre te volvió a castigar. –Contaba con casi 19 años y estaba en la universidad.

-Si, dijo cosas sobre papá.

Era su ídolo. Había sido un joven problemático en la secundaria, en la preparatoria había empezado a enderezarse, y en el presente… iba por buen camino.

-Hablé con él. –Los ojos cafés se iluminaron. –Dice que nos extraña y que hablará con madre, para que les deje ir en las vacaciones a verlo.

-¿Vendrás?

-¡Claro, también me hizo la invitación! –Le sacudió los cabellos. –Nuestras hermanas se pondrán muy felices… ¿Por qué no se los dices?

-¡De acuerdo! –Corrió por las escaleras. -No te vayas sin despedirte Tony!

-¿Sigues con ese apodo, Xing? –Ieran miró con desaprobación a su hijo mayor. –No eres un buen ejemplo para Xiao Lang.

-Madre, buenas tardes. –Le besó la mejilla. –Hablé con papá y quiere que en algún receso de clases vayamos a verlo a China. Mis hermanos y yo.

-Lo hablaré con él. –Ieran reprimió el gesto de tristeza al oír hablar de su ex –esposo.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero tratar otro tema contigo. –Raro en el, estaba serio. -¿Podemos hablar en el despacho?

-Vamos.

Eriol se detuvo, no le gustaba ser chismoso… ¡Que va! Le encantaba, así que no podía reprimirse el oír esa conversación.

Una que cambiaria muchas cosas en la Familia Li.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Sehhh tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas...**

**algunas ficcion y algunas si me ocurrieron...**

**jajaja xD Mi hermano si conocio a mis novios... sin querer... y le tenian miedo... cuando mi hermano es inofensivo (yo soy la de caracter fuerte xD)**

**espero les haya gustado...**

**besos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	10. Leccion 8

**HOLA!**

**Vamos a lo que interesa, la historia...**

**Creo que quedaran satisfechas con una escena, xD**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Lección 8**

**Cuando todo va mejor, es porque las cosas se pondrán feas.**

-¡No entiendo porque!

El castaño aventó un florero, los ojos le chispeaban.

-Deja de hacer tonterías Xiao Lang. –Ieran permanecía imperturbable. –Ya no eres un niño.

-Entonces porque no me dices… ¡Porque no puedo volver a ver a Tony!

-Eres un chiquillo, y tu hermano se llama Xing.

-Hablaré con mi padre.

Desde afuera del estudio, las hermanas de Shaoran, Meiling y Eriol escuchaban los gritos. Este ultimo odiándose por lo que tendría que hacer.

-Inténtalo, pero me avisó que iría de viaje, y solo yo tengo el número donde localizarlo.

-Está jugando sucio, madre.

-De ahora en adelante, tú eres el varón que ascenderá en la familia. –Los ojos cafés se volvieron fríos. –Velarás por tus hermanas, tu prima y por mí.

-¿Es su manera de controlarme?

-Si quieres llamarlo de alguna manera.

-Entonces… -Le hizo una reverencia burlona. –Buena suerte con eso.

Abrió de un jalón la puerta, donde los oyentes se replegaron inmediatamente.

-Shao…

-Ahora no, Meiling.

El siguiente portazo fue el de la calle, ninguno se movió, pero los ojos de Eriol fueron hasta su tía; que lo retaba… como si estuviera incitándolo a algo.

-Diablos.

* * *

-No me puedes estar pidiendo eso. –Takuya dejó de jugar la consola. –Sabes qué situación hay.

-Pero Hiraguizawa es buena onda, te caerá bien. –Takeru siguió en lo suyo. –Nos la pasamos genial en el parque.

-No te lo niego, pero ese tipo tiene algo, que no me gusta.

-A Tomoyo, pero eso no es ninguna objeción.

-Cállate. –Estaba saliendo con una chica de su grupo, y su ex… era eso… su EX. –Sabes que no es eso.

-Nada te cuesta tratarlo más.

-Me cuesta mi dignidad. –Viò la hora. –Es tarde, mi madre me está esperando.

-De acuerdo, pero piénsalo, ¿si? –Ambos se sonrieron, como los viejos amigos que eran.

-Lo haré, lo haré.

Después de salir de la casa, se apresuró a tomar un atajo. Pro lo único que encontró fue a unos tipos de segundo año, con los que tenía problemas.

-Genial. –Diò media vuelta, pero algo se impactó en su espalda. -¿Pero qué carajos?

Era un helado, en su uniforme. Barajeó las opciones, sabía algo de defensa personal, pero ellos eran 4… desventaja numérica.

-Hey. –La voz conocida lo hizo girarse.- ¿Quieres ayuda? Mira, que necesito alguien con quien desquitarme.

-Li, la verdad… Estos idiotas me han venido colmando la paciencia. –No eran precisamente amigos, pero… la situación lo ameritaba.

-¡Vaya, los niñitos tienen agallas! –Uno de los más altos corrió a ellos.

La pelea, había durado más de lo que hubieran querido. Pero salieron –a duras penas- victoriosos.

-Ouch, esto dejará marca. –Takuya se quejó cuando sus dedos tocaron una de sus cejas.

-Madre se enojará. –Shaoran sonrió con fuerza.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? –Le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

-En mi familia se practican artes marciales.

-Me tienes que enseñar. –Empezaron a caminar.

-¿Y yo que gano?

-Dos favores a mi cuenta.

-Suena tentador.

* * *

A Takuya su mamá lo había curado, para después regañarlo por andarse peleando como salvaje, el argumentó que lo habían intentado asaltar.

Ieran se horrorizó cuando lo viò llegar en ese estado, sus hermanas corrieron a auxiliarlo; pero evitó a la gente y subió a su habitación. El buen Wei, fue al único que le permitió tocarlo.

-Metiéndose en problemas no ganará nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, joven.

-Gracias, Wei.

Al día siguiente, los interrogaron junto con los chicos de segundo. Esa clase de golpes, no eran cosa de todos los días.

Y el rumor se esparció rápidamente por la escuela.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. –Tomoyo acarició la ceja de su ex. -¿Qué paso?

-Nada, Tommy. –Takuya estaba bastante golpeado, pero nada que no le impidiera ir a la escuela. –No te preocupes, ¿si?

-¡Takuya! –Shaoran aventó a su primo y le hizo señas al chico. -¡Vamos!

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

L a pelinegra analizó los hechos. ¿Li y Takuya de amigos? ¿Eriol y Shaoran enojados?

Algo pasaba.

* * *

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

-No sé de que hablas.

-No soy tonto Eriol, se que tú estabas cerca cuando mi hermano fue a hablar con mi madre.

Los primos estaban platicando alejados de sus amigos.

-Estas loco, Shaoran. Yo me salí, no estaba ni siquiera dentro de la casa.

-NO soy idiota. –Lo veia, veia a su primo furioso. -¿Qué fue lo que hablaron mi madre y Xing?

-Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¡Te juro que si tu sabes algo, no te lo perdonaré! –Lo empujó con fuerza. -¡Takuya! –Le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. -¡Vamos!

Eriol se quedo solo, pensando, no podía decir nada; al menos si sabía lo que le convenía.

-Esos dos, ¿amigos? –La voz de su conquista lo despertó de sus recuerdos.

-Si, que cosas, ¿no?

-No me engañas, ¿Qué sucede? –Lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron en unas escaleras cercanas.

-Lo siento, no puedo decírselo a nadie. –Despeinó sus cabellos con rudeza. –Lo prometí.

-Debe de ser algo fuerte, si estas mintiendo de esa forma.

-Algo…

-Solo esperemos que las cosas no se salgan de control.

-Esperemos…

Y recordó todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde en la Mansión Li.

FLASH BACK

-¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Siempre al grano, ¿verdad?

-No estoy para juegos Xing.

-Me quiero casar, madre.

La Dama era inflexible y ninguna mueca de ternura o cariño apareció en sus facciones.

-¿De qué familia es?

-De ninguna de nuestro circulo. –Una leve chispa de enojo cruzó por los ojos de la mujer. –La conocí en la escuela, es una chica becada.

-¿Becada? –No intentó disimular su disgusto. -¿NI siquiera puede costearse la escuela?

-No diga esas cosas. –Aunque siempre estaba de buenas, Eriol se sorprendió al verlo endurecer la mirada. –Es una mujer que vale mucho, la amo y me voy a casar con ella.

-Mejor espera un par de años, tal vez solo es un amor de adolescentes. –Lo ignoró y empezó a revisar las cuentas de la casa.

-No, madre. Le estoy avisando que me caso en un mes. –Los papeles cayeron con fuerza en el escritorio.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Ella tiene un hijo de 2 años y quiero reconocerlo como mío. –Xing alzó la cabeza, en una clara muestra de valentía. –Es madre soltera, trabaja y estudia. NO he conocido una mejor…

-¡Calla! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar el apellido Li? -Eriol tragó saliva al ver como su tía se levantaba de su sillón. -¡ESA MUCHACHA HA DE SER UNA CUALQUIERA! Y al ver tu dinero decidió engatusarte.

-No le permito que se exprese así de ella. –Sobre pasaba a su madre por una cabeza y no se amedrentó ni un poco. –Esperaba contar con su apoyo, pero al ver que no es así…

-¡No voy a dejar que los Li pasen por esa vergüenza!

-¡¿De que se preocupa madre? –Ambos perdieron la cordura. -¡Usted solo conserva el apellido porque es nuestra madre! Papá lo sabe y me ha apoyado.

-¿¡Que! ¿Se lo dijiste primero? –Ieran desfiguró su rostro en una mueca de dolor. -¿Ya lo sabe aquella tipa?

-Yo sabía que era una situación delicada, pero papá esta en busca de dejar de lado los convencionalismos en la familia; así que cuento con él.

-¡Pero nunca obtendrás MI bendición, ni con la mayor fracción del clan! ¡La familia Li no permite este tipo de cosas!

-¡LA FAMILIA LI YA NO ES LA TUYA! ¡PAPÀ TE DEJÒ, POR TUS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS ARCAICAS!

PLAF

Xing cerró los ojos cuando la mano se descargó en su cara.

-Retírate de mi casa, y no vuelvas.

-No es tu casa, sigue siendo de mi padre.

-Pero yo vivo aquí, y tu presencia me es desagradable.

-¿No te basta con haber logrado que mi padre se fuera a China?

-Yo no hice nada.

-¡Pusiste a la mitad de la familia en su contra!

-Vete. –Le señaló la puerta con su delgado dedo. –Desde este momento dejas de ser mi hijo y tampoco tendrás lugar en el clan.

-¿Quieres hacerme lo mismo, no? Papá nunca te fue infiel como les hiciste creer, empezó a salir con Yoko cuando se fue a China.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra más.

-No dejaré las cosas de esta manera. –Se soltó de la silla donde aferraba fuertemente sus manos. –Shaoran y mis hermanas no pueden seguir viviendo contigo. Los amargaras igual que estas tú.

-Inténtalo, intenta que tu padre me quite a Xiao Lang. Y el escándalo para la familia, será tal… que nunca podrán dar la cara.

-¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en una arpía? –No esperó respuesta. – Con permiso dama Ieran, hasta la siguiente vez.

-No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia que te acerques a Xiao Lang. Ya está demasiado influenciado por ti, como para que lo eches a perder más de la cuenta.

-Es mi hermano.

-Sería una lástima que tuviera que irse a un internado, lejos de todo y de todos.

-Eres perversa.

-Adiós.

Hiraguizawa se escondió, pero no fue necesario porque su primo no lo observó ni de reojo. No podemos decir lo mismo de su tía.

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas. –Un frio le recorrió la espalda. –Esa educación tan libertina que te inculcó tu padre. Si tu madre se hubiera quedado con alguien de nuestras tradiciones.

-No creo que a mi mamá o a mi papá les guste oírla decir esas cosas.

-Así como tampoco creo que querrán saber lo mal que te comportas. –El joven de gafas clavó su mirada en la de su tía. –O no les quedara otra opción que llevarte a Inglaterra con ellos; después de lo mucho que les pediste que te dejaran venir a estudiar con mi hijo y Meiling.

-Nunca ha recibido queja de mi comportamiento.

-Hasta ahora, y si quieres que sigamos así… Tu primo ni nadie tiene porque enterarse de lo que sucedió este día.

-¿Me está chantajeando?

-Tómalo como quieras.

FIN FLASH BACK

La creía capaz de eso y mucho más. No podía darse el lujo de irse, ahora que su primo estaba solo. Aunque no le dejare acercarse ni un poco.

-Que jodida esta mi vida.

* * *

Las cosas SI habían salido de control. Era frecuente ver a Li en la dirección. Las peleas, las ofensas contra los maestros, sus inasistencias; le estaban cobrando factura.

Y Sakura se había acercado a él, lo notaba extraño, hasta deprimido podría decirse.

-Hey, Shao… -El castaño abrió los ojos y se encontró con una paleta de hielo. –Te traje una, te ayudará con ese labio partido.

-Gracias. –La chupó, mordió e hizo un gesto de dolor. -¿No había de otro sabor?

-Hey, no te iba a premiar… además el limón y el chamoy te quemará la herida.

-Duele. –Lo observaba más seco, tosco. Pero raramente, solo con ella se mostraba normal. –Vete con tu novio. Cada vez que nos ve juntos hace gestos.

-El sabe que somos amigos.

-Y ex novios.

-Detalles, detalles. –Lo codeó y el joven no reprimió un gritito de dolor. -¿También en las costillas? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada, Sakura. Y por favor, si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos… -La oji jade sabía lo que iba a decir. –Ya no me preguntes más.

-Ok, ok.

* * *

-Y recuerden solo tienen tres semanas antes de las vacaciones, por lo tanto estamos mas cerca de la evaluación… así que si quieren disfrutar de su descanso, esfuércense. –El asesor se despidió de su grupo y los dejó irse a sus casas.

-Mou, tengo que subir mis calificaciones en Química. –Sakura fue guardando sus cosas. –O mis padres no me compraran ese disco que tanto quiero.

-No puede ser tan malo, solo es cosa que le eches ganas. –Takeru la abrazó.

Esa semana no habían discutido ni una sola vez, así que estaban contentos. Pero… algo raro estaba por suceder.

-¡Hey, Li! –Takuya le hizo señas al castaño, el cual salió corriendo del salón.

- ¡Sakura, cuida mi mochila!

-¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Su sirvienta? –Takeru solo torció la boca. -Vámonos.

Acomodando ambas mochilas empezaron a salir. Tomoyo se paró frente a sus amigos.

-Takeru, ¿Por qué ya no te hablas con Takuya? -No le habían pasado desapercibidas las pocas palabras que se dirigían los ex mejores amigos. –Ahora se junta más con Li.

-Y Eriol casi no se habla con Shaoran. –Sakura no había querido mencionarlo, pero ya era hora de afrontar la situación.

-Quieren que sea franco, no lo sé. –Botó su back pack al suelo. –De un tiempo para acá, pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Si lo voy a buscar a su casa, su mamá me dice que fueron a entrenar.

-Quien lo diría. –La castaña frunció los labios. –Esos se odiaban.

-¡Chicos! –Meiling iba corriendo hacia ellos. -¡¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-Acaba de salir, se fue corriendo. –Mei resopló. - Ten, son sus cosas.

-¡Van a tener que ayudarme! –Las jaló. -¡Corran!

No se negaron, la siguieron e instantes después ya estaban afuera de la escuela. Donde una bolita de gente las recibió.

-¡Ya empezaron!

Sakura presentía que algo iba mal. Dejó las mochilas en una tiendita cercana, por suerte le hablaba bien a la señora que la atendía.

-¡Es Li! –Chiharu le gritó desde su autobús. -¡Sakura el que está luchando es Li!

Algo se movió dentro de ella –aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que sentía-, se abrió paso y los golpes secos la saludaron.

Shaoran estaba en el piso, con un chico de tercero –y por lo que se veia, del turno de la tarde- enfrascados en un constante golpeteo.

-¡Shaoran! –Empujó a Yamazaki. -¡Sepáralos!

-¡¿Estas loca? –El mentiroso abrió los ojos. -¡Me darán también a mí!

-¡Takuya! –El aludido la miró. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?

Y fue cuando se diò cuenta, estaba reteniendo a los chicos que se querían meter en el pleito, Takeru y otros de sus amigos sujetaban a los mayores.

-¡Sakura! –La voz de su hermano retumbó, antes de sentir su jalón. -¡Vete de aquí! Los prefectos no tardaran en darse cuenta, y si te encuentran recibirás un castigo.

-Touya, por favor, sepáralos. –El joven lo notó, aunque su hermanita no se diera cuenta, el sí.

-Me deberás un favor grande, enana. –Buscó con la mirada a alguien. -¡Yuki!

Con una seña ambos chicos sujetaron a los peleoneros.

-¡Suéltame! –El castaño forcejeó con Touya.

-Óyeme, no me caes bien; eres un mocoso estúpido… pero mi hermana está angustiada por ti. –Los ojos cafés se abrieron con sorpresa. –Así que lo hago por ella. –Le murmuró bajito.

-¡Maestros!

Tan pronto como el grito fue hecho, la multitud se dispersó. Los hermanos Kinomoto, con Shaoran corrieron a la tiendita.

-Llévatelo, yo tengo que entrar a la escuela. –Touya escogió algunas cosas del lugar. -Yo le pago mas tarde. Corre Sakura, yo los entretengo.

-Gracias, hermano.

Las manos se entrelazaron y corrieron lo más que sus piernas les dieron. Llegaron al Parque Pingüino.

-Ven, deja curarte. –Lo que Touya había recogido, eran materiales de primeros auxilios. Banditas, gel desinfectante y algodón. –A mi no se me hubiera ocurrido.

-No es necesario. –Le detuvo la mano.

-No digas nada, ¿sí? –Con ternura acaricio la mejilla lastimada. – Supongo que este día regresaras solo a tu casa.

-Meiling no se irá hasta que me encuentre.

Le encantaba el tacto de los dedos de la joven en su piel. Se dispuso a apreciar el momento, Kinomoto tenía novio; por lo que la situación no se repetiría.

-¡Ouch! –Ardían las heridas, y la castaña no estaba siendo nada sutil. –Con cuidado, sigo siendo humano, ¿sabes?

-No seas llorón. –Empezó a reírse. –Pensé que eras un chico duro.

-¡Claro que lo soy!

-Lo dudo, no aguantas un poquito de ardor.

Sin saber exactamente en qué momento, se encontraron corriendo y bromeando por los juegos. Se persiguieron, se hicieron cosquillas, se tiraron al suelo… y las chispas estallaron.

-Eres preciosa.

Sakura quería hacerse chiquita, la mirada le intimidaba, pero estar entre el césped y un apuesto joven; era una tentación demasiado grande para dos pubertos llenos de hormonas a punto de estallar.

Li, podía apreciar las formas que estaban "madurando", no le cabía duda de que dentro de un par de años… La linda Sakurita arrancaría bajas pasiones.

-Me gustas, Shaoran.

-No te he olvidado, Saku.

¿Qué podría pasar si se besaban? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo? Nunca lo descubrirían, si no lo intentaban.

Al primer contacto, Shaoran se quejó, ¡Maldito labio partido!

-Creo que no estás en condiciones. -No abrió ni un milímetro los ojos.

-¿Quieres ver que si?

La besó con fuerza, valiéndole poco el dolor. Ninguno de los dos había besado de esa manera, tan llena de amor.

Y vaya que lo estaban disfrutando.

-Ay no…

La voz los asustó tanto, que se levantaron de un solo brinco. Takeru, Takuya, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol los miraban asombrados. Bueno, Takeru más bien con decepción y enojo.

-Yo, eh, yo. –Sakura quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo instante, y la escupiera al otro lado del mundo. –Takeru, creo que…

-¿Tenemos que hablar? –El chico empezaba a enojarse. –Que frase tan trillada, ¿no crees? Además no creo que sea necesario que me digas algo, los hechos valen más que mil palabras; sobre todo en este caso.

-Yo puedo explicarte, por favor. –Recogió su mochila. –Te acompaño a la parada del bus, ¿si? Solo escúchame.

-No creo que sea buena idea. –No la esperó y empezó a caminar.

-Por favor, no quiero que las cosas terminen así. –Le diò alcancé. –NO sé que pasó, solo sucedió.

-Bueno, dime una cosa. –Podían sentir los ojos de sus amigos en sus personas. –Si yo no te hubiera visto, ¿me habrías comentado lo que acaba de suceder?

La castaña boqueó como pescado. –Yo…

-NO digas nada, Sakura. Deja las cosas como están. –Una mano lo sujetó.

-Te quiero, eres mi amigo. –NO quería llorar, pero fue inevitable. –Lo siento, lo siento tanto. NO te quiero perder.

-¿Cómo amigo? ¿O como novio?

Una vez más, se quedó sin respuesta. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué no le decía que quería seguir con la relación? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué solamente podía pensar en Li?

-Lo nuestro no tiene arreglo, y lo de nuestra amistad… no sé, tal vez en un tiempo. –Hizo que lo soltara. –Por el momento no quiero verte ni en pintura.

Sakura se quedó llorando por el ciclo que acababa de terminarse. Los brazos de su mejor amiga no lograron consolarla y por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar o ver; no se giró hacia el causante de sus problemas.

-¿Qué fue eso, primo?

Meiling estaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que acababan de presenciar, así que no se preocupó por lo que pudieran estar hablando.

Wei, siempre discreto no comentó nada.

-No lo sé. –Li no estaba mejor que la oji verde.

-No puedo creer que fue capaz de engañar a su novio. –Eriol no podía dejar de sonreír. –Creo que Kinomoto te quiere más de lo que piensa.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, primo. ¿Por qué otra razón paso lo que pasó?

-Solo quiero que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera.

Eriol también lo deseaba, si aquella chica era lo que necesitaba su primo para componer su vida, el mismo le rogaría que regresara con Shaoran.

* * *

La situacion no se había resuelto ni poquito. Ninguno de los involucrados se hablaba, y cuando Sakura quiso comentarlo con Shaoran, los exámenes los tenían atosigados y presionados.

Así que convivían, pero solo para estudiar. Ambos podían reprobar materias si no se aplicaban al estudio.

Las cosas se quedaron en el aire… y las vacaciones hicieron llegada.

Sakura fue a trabajar con su madre a la agencia, Touya entró en un curso para entrar a la preparatoria, Tomoyo fue a clases de canto, Eriol tuvo que ir a alcanzar a sus padres en algún exótico lugar donde se encontraban de visita, Meiling viajó a China con su familia y Shaoran se quedó enclaustrado en su casa.

La cosas se les habían complicado, pero a medida que iban creciendo; las responsabilidades al igual.

No podían darse el lujo de fallar, ninguno. Tenían que cumplir sus papeles; por el futuro que no era bueno.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Taran!**

**Uyyy empieza el TxT, eh!**

**Y SxS se concreta y mas!**

**Saludos!**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD. Y LES DESEO UN AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE COSAS BUENAS. MUCHA SALUD, MUCHO AMOR, MUCHA PACIENCIA, MUCHA INTELIGENCIA Y CALAMA PARA LA ESCUELA. TODO, TODO LO MEJOR PARA Y USTEDES. Y recuerden, siempre habra momento duros, dificiles... pero en ustedes está poder salir adelante!**

**aDiOs!**


	11. Leccion 9

**Hola!**

**Tarde siglos, eternidad en venir (ni tanto 6 meses, gulp)**

**Pero aqui está, y tengo el siguiente capitulo terminado y uno mas a medio acabar.**

**Asi que me moveré y seguiré escribiendo.**

**CHEQUEN EL CAPITULO DEL PROLOGO, LO CAMBIÉ!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Lección 9.**

**Cuando regreses de vacaciones, siempre arregla los asuntos pendientes.**

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Sakura!

Ambas corrieron para encontrarse en el patio.

-¡Oh Dios, te extrañé tanto! ¿Touya te dio todas las cartas?

-Todas y cada una.

-Lo bueno es que sus Academias estaban una a lado de la otra, sino, nunca hubiera podido seguir en contacto contigo. –Tomoyo se sonrojó, pero tan distraída, que la otra no se dio por enterada.

-Exageras, hablamos cada tercer día. –Empezaron a caminar al grupo donde estaban sus amigos. -¿Y Li?

-En el aire. –Los ojos verdes viajaron a Takeru. –Sigue sin querer hablarme.

-¿Lo culpas? Te encontró besándote con otro. –La castaña se puso de mil colores.

-Ni lo digas, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-Con tu corazón… -Susurró bajito su amiga. –Vamos a saludarlos.

-¡Daidouji! –Eriol la abrazó con efusión. –Creí que moriría si te dejaba de ver una fecha más.

-Exageras. –Le dio vuelta y no permitió que la abrazara.

-¿Te hice algo? –No era tonto y algo había cambiado.

-Nada, pero prefiero que mantengas la distancia…

-Pudimos seguir en contacto gracias a mi hermano Touya…

Y fue cuando el inglés notó el sonrojo de Tomoyo. ¿De cuándo acá, se sonrojaba por oír el nombre de ese tipo?

Bueno, eso lo averiguaría después, ahora… Los dos castañitos al fin, se habían visto.

-Sakura…

-Shaoran…

-Y yo, Eriol, así que salúdense. –Los acercó hasta que se sonrojaron. -¿Qué? Después de ese beso apasionado y de las vacaciones… ¿solo se van a quedar parados ahí?

-No te metas. –El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. Y Tomoyo empezó a reírse. –No eres de ayuda, Daidouji.

-Lo siento, Li… es que lo que dijo Eriol me recordó a un libro. –Todos la miraron con cara de: "Y precisamente te fuiste a acordar en este instante. –Apresúrense, ya casi es hora de entrar al salón.

Si, sabía que tenían que saludarse… pero… ¿¡QUE ES LA RELACION QUE TENIAN?

Hasta donde recordaba Sakura, nunca habían regresado, tampoco estaban saliendo…

-¿Hola? –Le extendió la mano.

-Hola. –La recibió. Ambos tenían puntitos como ojos y sus amigos no sabían si reír o llorar. –Te extrañé.

Poco a poco Sakura fue recuperando su espíritu. –Yo también. –Soltó la tibia mano. -¿Duró mucho el castigo?

-Todas las vacaciones. –El maestro encargado de darles la luz verde para entrar a los salones estaba llegando. -Ven, te dejó al frente.

-No era lo que esperaba…

-Pudo ser peor, Eriol. –La pelinegra estaba satisfecha con lo logrado. –Esos dos se quieren, pero aún no se dan cuenta.

-Sí, yo también lo noté. –Fueron tomando posiciones. –Mi primo puede ser muy inteligente para unas cosas, pero para lo que tiene que ver con el mismo… -Recordó lo de Xing. –No es capaz de ver más allá, no usa la lógica. Es un cobarde para afrontar las cosas que importan.

-¿Estamos hablando de él o de ti?

-De ambos, Tomoyo, de ambos. –Evitó mirarla a los ojos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo arreglaron las cosas? –Hasta donde se había quedado, esos dos no se estaban llevando bien.

-No las hemos arreglado, solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia…. Ya no confía en mí. –Torció la boca. –Y no lo culpo.

-Son familia, deberían de arreglar sus diferencias…

-Precisamente, eso es lo que lo hace difícil… ser familia. –Se despidió con un gesto y fue hasta su lugar.

* * *

-Takeru unió frente con Meiling. –Naoko les señaló donde estaban almorzando. -De veras, que si no es porque me lo dice Tomoyo, nunca lo habría creído Sakura.

-Ya… no es como si me diera mucho orgullo lo que pasó.

-Y Takuya y Li, siguen igual de amigos. –Yamazaki se fijó en el inglés que los acompañaba. –Cada vez se van haciendo más subgrupos.

-Shaoran no se va a acercar mientras esté aquí. –Eriol suspiró por lo necio de su primo. -¡Ay Mei!

Sin poder evitarlo todos miraron hacia donde estaba el ex de Sakura. Que estaba en pleno beso con la joven china.

-¡Joder! –Chiharu se tapó la boca tan pronto como lo dijo. –Digo, que cosas…

-¿Sakura?

Ahora sí, que estaba confundida. ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué se estaba enojando?

-¡Argh, diablos! –Se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de todos. -¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué me siento así?

-¡Cuidado! –Un grito la alertó, pero un empujón evitó lo que fuera a pasar. -¿Estas bien? Oh, lo siento, pero era esto… -Haciendo alusión al estar tirados en el piso. –O un balonazo en tu cara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –El joven había amortiguado su caída. –Gracias.

Lo pudo ver claramente, era de un grado mayor, de la clase b. Alto, delgado, de sonrisa y ojos amables… era guapo.

-Venga, te ayudo a pararte. –El chico de segundo tiró de ella. –Mi nombre es Hiroki Miura. –Le extendió la mano y le sonrió.

-Yo soy Sakura…

-Kinomoto. –Hiroki se sonrojó. –Se quién eres, eres una chica linda, ¿sabes? No pasas desapercibida.

Ahora, se sonrojó ella. –Yo… me siento mal de no conocerte.

-Jajajaja, no te angusties, yo conozco a Daidouji, ella está en el coro y yo en el club de música, por lo que hemos hablado un par de veces.-Su mejor amiga nunca lo había mencionado.

-¡Hiro! ¿Vas a seguir jugando? –Un joven más corpulento le hacía señas, mientras sostenía un balón de americano.

-Lo siento, después hablamos. –Le revolvió el cabello y regresó con sus amigos.

-Vaya… -Se le olvidaron todos sus problemas. –Con su sola presencia, todo se esfumó. Es como un calmante. –Se empezó a reír de lo tonto que sonaba.

Siguió caminando al patio principal. Le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera a su lado para que le pudiera aconsejar que hacer. Pero ese día llegaría hasta la noche, así que tendría que aguantar una jornada más, con todas sus confusiones.

El timbre la encontró exactamente donde formaba su grupo, por lo que se dedicó a esperar a que el tumulto de jóvenes la envolviera.

-¿Te pasa algo? –La voz de Shaoran la sacó de su aturdimiento.

-Mm, no. Solo pensaba. –Li le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo ella conocía. -¿Por qué no dejas que los demás platiquen contigo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Buena pregunta. –La tomó de la mano y trazó círculos imaginarios. –No me gusta que la gente sepa quién soy en realidad, me avergüenza. Y se, que en ti puedo confiar. Algo me dice que todo lo que te cuente, quedara entre nosotros… nunca lo utilizarías contra mí.

Kinomoto quedó muda. Confiaba a esa magnitud en ella, la llenó de un calorcillo en su corazón. LO jaló para besarlo en los labios. –Gracias.

-De nada, pequeña. –Se enderezó para demostrar la diferencia de estaturas. –Me voy a formar.

Ese sencillo gesto había tranquilizado sus dudas. Shaoran era la persona ideal.

* * *

-¡El primer día siempre es el más difícil! –Sakura se acurrucó entre los brazos de su, por fin, novio.

-Sakura, para ti; todos son difíciles.

Todos empezaron a reírse de la pareja. Menos Tomoyo que miraba para todos lados y se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Tommy? –Eriol frunció las cejas. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada. –Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con sorpresa. –Ni se te ocurra. –Salió disparada contra alguien.

Cabeceó buscando a quien había encontrado y casi se cae del asombro. -¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –Separó a su primo de su novia. – ¿Tomoyo no te dicho nada?

-Nada, de que o que.

-¿Tiene novio? –Takuya también se puso atento a la conversación.

-Emmm, no, no que sepa.

-¿Y tu hermano? –La castaña alzó una ceja.

-¿MI hermano? Nos tenemos confianza, pero nunca me dice nada acerca de esos temas… -Estaba actuando más raro de lo normal el de gafas. -¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con Tomoyo?

-Todo. –La llevó entre el mar de alumnos, hasta el otro lado de la banqueta. -¿Ves?

-¿Qué…?

El shock era demasiado, su hermano estaba abrazando de forma posesiva a una Tomoyo que se reía de algo que le decían al oído.

-¡HERMANO! –La pareja se separó -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-No se lo dijiste. –Touya la reprendió mientras suspiraba. –Me comentaste que lo harías hoy.

-¿Ustedes…? –Bueno, eso era obvio. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Sakura, quería decírtelo… -Su amiga se trababa al hablar. –Nos hicimos más cercanos estas vacaciones. Casi siempre coincidíamos en los descansos y poco a poco se dio.

-¡Pero no me lo dijiste! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el mayor. –Touya, vivimos juntos, pensé que nos teníamos confianza.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, monstruo? –Era momento de aclararlo. -¿Que esté con tu amiga?

-¡No! Me da gusto, te conozco y la conozco a ella y me alegra… -Empezó a llorar. -¡PERO PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS! ¡QUE NOS CONTABAMOS TODO!

-Shhh, calma. –Shaoran la abrazó y le hizo una seña a Tomoyo de disculpa. –No digas cosas que no quieres.

-¡ME SIENTO ESTUPIDA! YO CONTANDOLE TODAS MIS COSAS. –Touya apretó la mano de Tomoyo, que también lloraba. - Y ella nunca me tuvo confianza. Esas no son amigas. –Se desenredó del abrazo y regresó por sus cosas, las cuales tomó y de nadie se despidió.

-Voy a hablar con ella, Daidouji.

-Gracias, Li.

Alcanzó a ver la decepción en los ojos de Eriol y también el enojo. No iba a negar que le atraía el joven, pero lo que sentía por Touya era fuerte; no estaba segura si era amor… pero cuando menos si más fuerte, que una atracción.

-Supongo que el peor escenario se cumplió. –Kinomoto la estrechó con fuerza. –Te dejo en tu casa y voy a hablar con mi hermana.

-No, tienes que entrar a la escuela. –Se secó la cara. –Yo tuve la culpa, debí decírselo desde el principio.

-Te hablo en la noche. –Le besó la frente. –Vete con cuidado.

-Sí, que tengas un buen día.

Exhaló con fuerza y fue hasta el lugar donde la esperaban en el auto, el chofer. Conocía a su amiga, y poco a poco le tendría que bajar el mal humor.

* * *

-No puedes estar enojada por siempre con ellos.

-Ya lo sé, pero me siento engañada.

-Me pregunto cómo se siente Eriol… -Shaoran divagó en voz alta. –Él fue el que lo descubrió al fin y al cabo.

-¡Dios! Pobre. –Sakura se había olvidado por completo del inglés. –Se veía mal.

-Supongo…

-Te necesita, eres su mejor amigo. –Se recargó en su novio. –La ha de estar pasando fatal.

-No le hablo.

-Entonces estamos igual. –Ninguno se hablaba con su mejor amigo (a). –Veamos cómo nos va en la semana, ¿no?

* * *

La primera semana fue horrorosa. Sakura, Shaoran y Takuya se la pasaban juntos. Meiling, Takeru y Eriol; sorprendentemente habían armado otro grupo. Por último los amigos restantes con Tomoyo eran, la tercera bolita.

Pero la segunda semana, iba a cambiar la situación.

-Tonto Shaoran, precisamente hoy; se tenía que quedar castigado… y Takuya ni sus luces. –Vagaba por el patio evitando toparse con cualquiera de los otros.

Prefirió acercarse a una de las canchas donde Hiroki jugaba basquetbol, se sonrieron a manera de saludo. Estaba tan concentrada en el partido, que no vió venir el jalón que le dieron por la espalda.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Logró mantenerse en pie, se giró buscando al responsable y se encontró de frente con Meiling que se veía furiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mira, Kinomoto. Voy a ser franca contigo. Nunca me caíste bien, pero fue peor cuando engañaste a mi primo y me quitaste a mi novio. –La acorraló contra la base de la canasta. –Pensé que esta vez las cosas iban a seguir su ritmo, ¡Pero de nuevo estas arruinando todo!

-¡Estás hablando tonterías! –La empujó e intentó pasar, pero de nuevo se lo impidieron.

-Deja a Takeru en paz, y termina con mi primo. –Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. –Todo lo que tocas se desmantela. Haz hecho sufrir a la gente. Solo sabes jugar con las personas, y es por tu indecisión.

Por más que buscó en su cabeza una respuesta ingeniosa, no pudo. ¿Había jugado con ellos?

-¡Hey! –Yukito y Hiroki llegaron a ponerse delante de la castaña. -¿Qué sucede?

-La cosa no es con usted, senpai. –Yuki reconoció a la joven como familiar de Li. –Es un asunto entre Kinomoto y yo.

-Yukito, son mis problemas.

-Lo siento, pequeña Sakura… pero tu hermano me cuece vivo si algo te pasa. –Le sonrió disimuladamente.

-Senpai. –Hiroki le hizo señas de que estaban llamando la atención.

-Muy bien, niñas. –Las separó aún más. -Esto se acaba aquí.

-Claro que no, te vas arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo.

Sin esperar respuesta Mei dio media vuelta y los dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Esa chiquilla da miedo. –Hiro se cruzó de brazos. -¿Que fue eso, Sakura?

-Nada, con permiso.

Ella también emprendió la huida, esperaba que las cosas quedaran hasta ahí… pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

* * *

Ese mismo día mas tarde, cuando había ido al baño, "alguien" había trancado la puerta del cubículo… estuvo encerrada casi una hora. Hasta que fue el cambio de clase y otras chicas le abrieron.

A la salida había hablado con sus "salvadores" y les rogó que no dijeran nada, que ella lo arreglaría. Más que nada, no quería involucrar a su novio en una pelea contra su prima. Las cosas en esa familia ya estaban lo bastante mal, como para que ella todavía le metiera más leña al fuego.

El segundo día, después de Educación Física encontró su pants (debido a que habían salido en short) blanco enlodado y colgado en la puerta.

-Genial… -Lo descolgó y suspiró.

-¿Sabes quién fue?

-¡AY! –Se agarró de la puerta. -¡Dios! Me asustaste.

-¿Tan feo estoy?

-No, claro que no Shaoran. –Se tranquilizó, pensó que era su verdugo. –Y no, ni idea… no se quien lo está haciendo.

-Te tienen coraje. –Con dos dedos levantó la prenda. –Y mucho.

-Cosas de adolescentes. -Se metió al salón al ver a su maestra de turno. –Cosas pasajeras, ¿verdad?

* * *

-¿Sigue sin hablarte?

-Sí, no me mira siquiera.

Eran más de las 10 de la noche y se daban el reporte diario de acontecimientos.

-A mí me habla porque mamá y papá intercedieron, pero solo lo indispensable. –El castaño extrañaba pelear con su hermana. –Mamá dice que se le pasará, tarde que temprano lo va a entender.

-¿¡Le dijiste a tu madre! –Se levantó deprisa de su cama. –Touya, ¡qué vergüenza!

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera le sorprendió.

-¿Con que cara la voy a ver?

-Te digo, es como si supiera que tarde que temprano iba a suceder, a papá le causó gracia.

-¡¿TAMBIEN EL SEÑOR FUJITAKA?

-Shhh, no grites. Me dejas sordo. –Una enorme sonrisa estaba pintada en su cara.

-Esta faceta tuya, me da escalofríos.

-Oye, de vez en cuando tengo que sacar mi verdadero yo.

-Tonto, te dejo. –Unos golpes en la puerta le marcaron la despedida. –Te veo mañana.

-Ok, descansa.

-Tú también.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Touya que se enamoraría de la mejor amiga de su hermanita… Le habría partido la cabeza en ese instante.

Pero ahí estaba, con una cara tan boba que se reía de sí mismo.

-Tontas hormonas.

* * *

Cuadernos rayados, mochilas perdidas, empujones por los pasillos, cartas intimidatorias y recados en el pizarrón fueron el festín por casi dos semanas.

Sakura estaba temiendo cada vez más, por su seguridad… las cosas iban subiendo de tono. Pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su mamá. Ya no quería ni asistir a la escuela.

Pero ese día, fue el peor.

Después de entrar a la escuela, Meiling y sus amigas le aventaron un chicle en el cabello, el cual; desafortunadamente llevaba suelto.

-Oooppsss, te confundí con un bote de basura.

Sus dedos sintieron la viscosidad y cerró los ojos esperando que eso fuera todo. Con ayuda de una maestra habían conseguido sacar casi todo, cuando lo que le iban a cortar era mínimo.

Entró con retraso a su primera clase, solo para que el maestro le dijera:

-Kinomoto, no entregaste tu trabajo para la calificación de este bimestre. Vas a reprobar.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron callados, esperando la reacción.

-Es una equivocación, yo si se lo entregué. La portada era azul, fueron 20 páginas, lo engargolé. – ¡Con el esfuerzo que le había costado! –La segunda semana después de que regresamos de clases, se lo llevé personalmente al grupo D… -El de Meiling.

-No lo revisé, ni lo tengo registrado. Unas compañeras de ese grupo me ayudaron a registrar las entregas y el tuyo, no está.

Lo habían desaparecido. Estuvieron dialogando, y lo convenció de que misma tarde se lo volvía a dar, tuvo que ir a llamarle a Touya para que le hiciera una copia y antes de que saliera se lo hiciera pasar con el conserje. Pero antes tuvo que soportar su sermón acerca de lo irresponsable que era con la escuela.

Estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había pasado. Pero conocía a su hermano (aunque no le hablara) y sabía que era capaz de presentarse en la escuela y hacer un escándalo. Por lo tanto su papá y su mamá, se enterarían; lo que menos quería.

-No puede ser peor.

Tomoyo estaba preocupada, la conocía al derecho y al revés. Estaba demacrada, estresada. Por boca de Li, se informado enterado de la situación. Y aunque tampoco el castaño sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba (Sakura lo mantenía solo para ella y solo se enteraban de lo podían ver por ellos mismos) le dijo que se mantuvieran alertas.

Shao también estaba consternado, lo más seguro es que fuera una persona conocida la que la estaba molestando. Justamente lo indicaban las pruebas. Pero, su novia no quería decirle nada. Y así, no podía hacer nada.

Las cosas no quedaron ahí, cuando regresaron de música y pasó por un pasillo y una cubetada de agua se fue a impactar en su cabeza. Quedó empapada, eso no fue lo peor… el agua era sucia.

Esta vez, ya no lo evitó. Las lágrimas le ganaron y se fue corriendo a los baños. Tendría que llamarle a su mamá, no podía estar en la escuela en ese estado. No entró a esa clase, y cuando fue hora del receso se metió a su salón para evitar a sus amigos.

Se dejó caer en su banca y cerró los ojos para descansar, pero la paz no duró.

Meiling pateó su banca. –Sigues con mi primo.

-Ya déjame en paz.

-¡Maldición Sakura! –La paró de su banca y la estampó contra el muro. –No tienes elección, te quiero lejos de la vida de mi primo y mi novio.

-¡BASTA! – Se quitó de encima a la muchacha. -¡TAKERU Y YO NI NOS HABLAMOS! ¡LO QUE HAGA TU PRIMO A TI TE VIENE VALIENDO UN REVERENDO CACAHUATE!

-Hasta que sacas las garras. –La agarraron entre dos. –Supongo que un pequeño corte de pelo no te afectará.

-Te estas extralimitando. –Revolvieron sus cosas para sacar sus tijeras y el primer mechón cayó. –Meiling, por favor. –Empezó a llorar de incapacidad por no poder frenarla. –Ya déjame en paz. –Cerró los ojos, sin intenciones de pelear.

-¡SUELTALA!

-¡MEILING!

Las voces de tres hombres y una mujer evitaron que el martirio siguiera. Como un borrón distinguió a Tomoyo arrebatándole las tijeras y abofeteando a la culpable.

-Si te le vuelves a acercar, olvidaré todos los modales que me enseñaron en casa. –Daidouji estaba furiosa.

-Es una tonta, no pudo defenderse. –Se carcajeó la joven china. –Llevo semanas y nunca me pudo detener.

La volvió a golpear. -¡Eres una idiota! No dijo nada, porque sabía que eres prima de Shaoran y Eriol, ella no dijo nada para evitarte problemas con ellos. –Las amigas de Mei seguían deteniendo a la castaña. -¡Déjenla!

Cayó al piso como costal y se dio cuenta, que SI, se conocían… sin hablarse, Tommy había entendido porque no la había delatado.

Las cómplices de Meiling aprovecharon para salir disparadas del lugar. El ambiente estaba calientito.

-Esto es el colmo. -Tragó saliva cuando reconoció la voz. -¿Quién te crees que eres? Estoy haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol y de mi sentido de caballero. Porque tengo unas ganas de golpearte Meiling. –El nuevo lado Li, se irguió y Sakura se asombró de lo imponente que era. Hiraguizawa se hizo a un lado y bajó la cabeza. –Pusiste el apellido Li en vergüenza, haciendo tonterías y desastres indignos de la familia.

-¡Tu, cállate! Tú te peleas a cada rato, y le gritas a la tía. ¡Te devuelvo la pregunta! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

Sakura sabía lo que venía, esa expresión. La misma cuando soltaba el primer golpe contra su oponente y en este caso iba contra su propia prima.

-¡NO! –Se colgó de su brazo. –No lo hagas. Sabes que ese no eres tú, yo sé que tú no eres capaz de levantarle la mano a una mujer.

Eriol también lo detuvo. –Primo, baja la mano. Meiling será castigada, no saldrá impune por lo que le hizo a Sakura.

La oji carmín se deslizó hasta el piso. En verdad iba a golpearla, iba a pasar por alto su educación, a sus primas nunca las había mirado como a ella; y miren, que aquellas jóvenes desesperaban al más pequeño.

-Déjalo pasar, ¿sí? –Sakura lo abrazó y empezó a llorar. –Yo solo quiero que termine todo. Ya no quiero más problemas.

-Vámonos, hay que ver si te dejan salir temprano. –La rodeó entre sus brazos y le besó su frente. –Tengo cambio por aquí, para que llames a tu casa.

-Gracias. –Extendió una mano hacia Tomoyo. -¿Nos acompañas, amiga?

-Claro que si, Sakurita.

Los tres salieron del salón y todavía quedaban tres personas más.

-Me decepcionas. –Eriol estaba igual de enojado que el castaño. –Nunca creí que fueras de esta clase de persona, me das pena, "prima".

-Eriol… -La miró de arriba abajo y la dejó tirada en el piso.

-No puedo ni empezar…

-Takeru, yo… lo hice por nosotros. –A gatas fue hasta él. –Todavía piensas en ella, te lastimas, yo solo quería que se alejara de ustedes.

-¡A mí, no me vengas con eso! ¡Lo hiciste por ti! –Se alejó de ella. -¡Porque te sentiste amenazada! ¡La egoísta fuiste tú!

-Takeru, por favor.

-Hasta aquí.

Meiling se quedó tirada, llorando y humillada. Algún día se lo iba a pagar esa niña tonta, todo echaba a perder.

* * *

Un problema a ese tamaño de bulliyng no pudo pasar más tiempo desapercibido; así que las autoridades escolares tomaron cartas en el asunto.

El estado de Sakura era lamentable: sucia, llorosa, con el cabello tusado y totalmente destrozada de los nervios.

-¡Exijo que esta niña sea sancionada! –Nadeshiko, normalmente era una persona calmada; pero estaba gritando y roja del coraje. -¡Mi hija ha pasado unas semanas espantosas! Ha sido tanto el miedo que tenía, que ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo a mí.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque el coraje. –La encargada de prefectura veía a Meiling.

-Es novia de mi primo y no creo que sea una buena chica. –Wei le tocó el hombro en signo de que guardara silencio.

-¿Tu primo? ¿Quién de los dos? –Ese trio era conocido en la escuela.

-Li.

Sakura estaba a lado de su mamá en una silla, esperando que todo terminara. Pero con lo que estaba diciendo la pelinegra, dudaba que esto acabara bien.

-Mándenlo a llamar.

Nadeshiko negó con la cabeza. –No entiendo que tiene que ver ese joven en esto.

Shaoran iba con cara de susto, era la primera vez que iba a ver de frente a su suegra; bueno la segunda… pero la primera no contaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Eres el novio de Kinomoto?

Se sonrojó tanto, cómo le fue posible. –S…sí.

-De ahora en adelante considero pertinente que se acabe esa "relación" –Ambos castaños abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. –Aunque no eres una alumna de excelencia, tus logros deportivos, de literatura y oratoria te ponen en un escalón muy por delante de Li.

-Mire, con todo el respeto…. Creo que la persona que debería decir esas palabras soy yo; pero francamente he educado a mis hijos con la capacidad para saber lo que bueno o no para ellos. –Nadeshiko puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran. –Por lo que he logrado ver de este joven, no es malo.

-Será como usted desee, pero donde yo lo encuentre en alguna situación, aquí en la escuela… yo me hago cargo. –La prefecta los espiaría hasta que pudiera tener una razón contra ellos. –Meiling Li, estas suspendida dos semanas, y aun después de tu regreso estarás a prueba hasta fin de año.

La de ojos rubí fulminó a la pareja. –Creo que es injusto.

-Señorita Meiling. –Wei la silenció. –Le informaré a sus padres acerca de este castigo, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-No, eso es todo. –Estaba la señora escribiendo algo; así que solo asintió cuando el hombre y la niña salieron. –Dele esto a la persona de la puerta, dejará salir Kinomoto sin problema.

-Gracias, con permiso.

Los tres bajaron, el castaño se sentía en deuda con su suegra. Ya veía de dónde sacó el carácter su novia.

-Mírate, hija. –Nadeshiko sintió un nudo en la garganta. -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, nena?

-Ay, mamá. –Sakura se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su madre. –Tenía miedo, no quería complicar las cosas aún más.

¿Por qué nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma Ieran? ¿Esa era una familia de verdad?

-Lo siento.

Ambas voltearon a ver al joven chino. Estaba haciendo una reverencia y la cabeza de hogar fue la única que notó como apretaba los puños.

-Debí cuidarte, debí protegerla. –En ningún momento alzó la vista. –Discúlpenme, ambas.

-Shao…

-Levántate. –Nadeshiko lo enderezó. –De hecho me jugué un tiro al aire, sin saber dónde iba a caer. Pero después de esto, sé que eres el joven indicado para ser el primer novio de mi hija.

-Muchas gracias por la confianza, señora Kinomoto. –Dentro de él, se movían ciertas cosas. Ni su propia madre pondría las manos al fuego por su persona.

-Bueno, el día de mañana ustedes dos van a poder hablar largo y tendido. –Se fue dejándolos un momento a solas. –No te tardes.

-Tu mamá es de lo mejor.

-Sí, lo es. –Le sonrió. - No sabes cuánto la quiero, también a mi papá; me saque la lotería con ellos.

-Tienes mucha suerte. –Le besó la frente. –Cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Sakura suspiró. Estar con Shaoran fue su mejor decisión.

* * *

-¿Te gusta?

-Extrañaré mi cabello, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Tomoyo le sonrió a través del espejo. Después de los cortes que le habían Meiling, no tuvo más opción que cortárselo por debajo de la barbilla, con capas y degrafilado. Se veía más niña, pero no por eso se veía mal.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Gracias a ti, por invitarme.

Estaban con el estilista de la agencia de modelos donde trabajaba su madre. No la había querido dejar en casa sola, pero tampoco podía quedarse con ella. Así que optó por llevársela al trabajo.

Solo tuvo tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse, para después avisarle a Tommy que la alcanzara.

-¿Y yo? ¿No me merezco las gracias?

-¡Claro que sí, George! –La castaña abrazó al peluquero. –Tienes un don.

-Este verano debes de venir a modelar en las campañas juveniles, sé que a Nadeshiko no le disgustará. –Todos creían que ella podría hacer una carrera igual o más, impactante que la de su madre.

-Dejémosle la belleza a ella y a mí; mi tranquilidad. –Se despidió y jaló a su amiga hacia la zona donde ensayaban las modelos. –Nunca dejan de insistir con eso.

-¿Los puedes culpar? –La pelinegra se sentó en el piso de uno de los salones. –Desde que embarneciste irradias belleza.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga. –Se recostó en su hombro. -¿Cómo van las cosas con Touya?

-Bien. –Aunque lo dijo con naturalidad su cara estaba sonrojada. –Me gusta estar con tu hermano.

-Pero si es gruñón, celoso, posesivo, flojo y es más parecido a un ogro, que el de la película. –Ambas rieron por la descripción.

-Es todo eso, y también: preocupado por su familia, buen estudiante, trabajador y una persona muy guerrera.

-No te lo niego, mi hermano es un gran ser humano. –Daidouji se rió. –Pero no se lo digas, puede empezar a creérselo.

-Como digas… ¿todo bien?

-Perfecto, amiga.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Hasta aqui, basicamente ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo que estará muy mocoso (lloraran, lo sé)**

**-Muy cursi, ¿no crees? -Ryoma Echizen hizo una mueca de asco. -Demasiado empalagoso para lo que normalmente escribes.**

**-Callate, asi me gusta.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	12. Leccion 10 Parte 1

**Hola!**

**-Si, les traje su regalo de Nochebuena. -Viri brincaba de felicidad.**

**-Whiz, ¿no tienes verguenza? -Ryoma tomaba de su ponta y a la vez probaba la ensalada de manzana.**

**-Ya, ya, pero traje dos capitulos.**

**-¿Crees que las convences? -Edward veía con envidia como los humanos probaban los manjares de la fecha.**

**-Los odio.**

**Muy bien, este capitulo está dividido en dos partes. Por la sencilla razon de que estaba muy largo. No, la parte que nos hara llorar no viene aqui. Sino, hasta el otro.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Lección 10**

**Aprende a ver no solo con los ojos, también con el corazón.**

-¡Tomoyo! –Rika entró corriendo al salón donde estaba ensayando su solo para el coro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dejó de cantar para alcanzarla a mitad de su carrera.

-Chi… Chiharu. –Estaba retomando aire. –No va a poder venir a la escuela por un mes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Chiharu estaba en el coro, parte importante de este y tenían competición la semana siguiente.

-La van a operar de no sé qué, pero antes y después de la operación tiene que estar yendo el hospital; así que sus papás decidieron pedir un permiso extendido. –Las dos se miraban con preocupación. -¿Ahora que vamos hacer?

-Buscar un reemplazo, supongo. –El maestro no se pondría feliz.

-¡Es imposible que memoricen todo en una semana, de hecho 5 días!

Era martes y el siguiente martes era el concurso; no podían ensayar fines de semana porque el maestro estaba en un curso. La cosa era complicada. Hasta que se acordó el alguien.

-Ya se quien recuerda todas las canciones y sabe cantar muy bien.

* * *

-¡NO!

-Anda, no te cuesta nada. Me harías un enorme favor.

-¡NO!

-Sakurita, eres la única que nos puede ayudar.

-¡NO!

-¿Sabes cantar, Sakura? –Shaoran estaba en medio de las amigas. –No lo sabía.

-Estuvo 3 años en la primaria, la maestra alababa su canto, pero es demasiado penosa para hacerlo enfrente de un público…. Así que no hablemos de hacer un solo.

-No me gusta la música. –GRAN mentira.

-Pero si siempre sacas 10 en Artística. –Daidouji y Li la acorralaron.

-¡Ya! Tengo una facilidad para aprenderla, eso es todo. –Si seguían así, la iban a convencer.

-¿Facilidad? ¡Eres casi igual de buena que yo! –Tomoyo quería que estuvieran juntas en esto. –NO podrá ser buena para los números, pero cuando son partituras y letras, Sakura es capaz de hacer las cosas magníficamente.

-Me gustaría oírte. –Su novia le sonrió pícaramente.

-Los dejo que lo debatan. –Ya podía ir poniendo su nombre en la lista, estaba segura que aceptaría.

-Odio cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no aceptas?

-Mi cabeza y mi energía no da para más. –Lo invitó a sentarse en el suelo con ella. –Ya estoy en el equipo de soccer; participo en los concursos de literatura, mi taller de confección me estresa… ¿Por qué no puedo ser igual de buena que Tomoyo para coser?

-¿Quién iba a saber que tu maestra de artes gráficas iba a quedar embarazada y que fuera de riesgo? Además los metieron al azar a los talleres. –Sakura torció la boca, aunque estaba con varias compañeras, la maestra rara vez le quitaba la vista de encima; así que las cosas no eran nada entretenidas para ella. -¿Y tú, de que te quejas? Pobre de Yamazaki, él tiene que estar en decoración del hogar.

-Sí, pobre… la maestra aún no termina de hacerle su mandil… así que mientras tanto tiene que usar uno rosa.

-Te quedas sin excusas. –Regresó al tema.

-Estoy haciendo méritos para entrar en el comité de alumnos y a duras penas puedo con las clases.

-Acompañas a tu amiga, al menos… 3 veces a la semana a sus ensayos.

-Pero mientras ella canta yo hago las tareas.

-Si te organizas puedes hacer todo.

-Te confabulas con ella. –Hizo un puchero.

-Inténtalo lo que queda de este año, si no te gusta lo dejas para el siguiente. –La besó en la boca. –Además me gusta la idea de que mi novia cante.

-Te confabulas, lo repito.

* * *

La semana se les había ido como agua, entre ensayos, correcciones y muchas cosas más.

Estaban ensayando por última vez. El uniforme estaba pulcro y en su lugar. Los zapatos relucían y estaban peinadas sin que un cabello se les desacomodara.

-Creo que eso es todo. –El maestro Mimasaka, era joven. Tendría 27 años a lo mucho. Muchas muchachas de la escuela lo seguían, pero hasta ese momento no había dado muestras de dejar que esas muestras de encanto se sobrepasaran. –Kinomoto, espero que esta primera vez cambie tu percepción y te quedes, tienes una gran voz. Daidouji y tú, podrían hacer una gran pareja de canto.

-No, gracias. –Negó rotundamente causándole risa a las chicas.

-Piénsalo.

El timbre sonó. ¡Genial! Cambio de hora y ella que no quería encontrarse con nadie. Normalmente no era demasiado cuidadosa con su ropa. Siempre le faltaba alguna pieza, o iba arrugada, y casi nunca se preocupaba por el cabello. Era un look natural que le funcionaba. Pero ese día… no iba natural.

Hicieron dos filas y cruzaron el patio principal, el que daba a los salones. El coro de su escuela era de los mejores de la zona, y estar dentro, era como subir de status. Las niñas más bonitas estaban ahí y ella acababa de entrar en ese grupo. Las que más lo disfrutaban eran las de tercero, que lanzaban miradas coquetas al por mayor.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Alto, esperen aquí, la directora quiere decirles algo antes de que suban al camión.

Se sentía como perro en exhibición.

-¿Sakura?

Hiroki y Yukito la veían sorprendidos. Hablemos de cómo iba.

Para estas ocasiones los zapatos indicados eran unos con un leve tacón, lo que acentuaba las piernas de las jóvenes. Calcetas blancas y la falda del colegio un poco arriba de la rodilla. La blusa blanca con el escudo de la escuela en el cuello. Un chaleco y el saco completaban el atuendo. Era el uniforme de "gala".

Su cabello estaba recogido una mínima coleta de cabello con un listón blanco que caía con un moño muy bien armado. Tomoyo le había enchinado y aplicado rímel en las pestañas, su cara libre de imperfecciones resaltaba más de lo normal.

-Te ves muy linda. –Yukito veía a la hermosa Sakura que casi nadie conocía. –Touya no te vio, ¿verdad?

-No, cuándo me vine aún no se levantaba. -¿Y esa pregunta, que?

-Eso es bueno, nos vemos después. –Vió que su kouhai no se movía. –Vámonos Hiro.

-Sí, senpai. –Se dejó arrastrar.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar que había sido eso, cuando la directora ya estaba frente a ella, una vez más, odió ser bajita.

-Muy bien, Mimasaka. Todas están en orden. –Se fijó en ella de arriba abajo. -¿Nueva?

-Sí, maestra. Acabo de entrar. –La ignoró y la vieja bruja fue a hablar con el maestro.

-¿Y aprendió todo? ¿No nos hará quedar mal?

-No, directora. Kinomoto se ha puesto al mismo nivel de las demás chicas. –Mimasaka seguía igual de tranquilo.

-Bueno, les deseo suerte y que traigan un reconocimiento más para esta institución.

-Sí, señorita directora. –Respondieron a la vez.

-Anden, ya váyanse. –Y volvió a subir a su oficina. Las chicas pudieron respirar en paz.

-Cuando menos esta vez no regresó a nadie o algo por el estilo. –Rika se relajó. –Siempre encuentra un defecto y nos manda a arreglarnos de nueva cuenta.

-Vaya… -Se sentía afortunada.

-¡SAKURA!

Un grito desde el piso superior la hizo voltear. Shaoran y sus amigos la saludaban, sobre todo su novio.

-¡Suerte!

Levantó la mano a manera de saludo, porque en ese momento las dejaron avanzar hacia la calle.

* * *

¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? ¡No, qué va! Las manos siempre parecían trapos húmedos. Eran 7 escuelas participantes y ellas eran las ultimas en participar. Las que abrían y cerraban los concursos eran las más importantes.

Las primeras debido a que ellas ponían el estándar de participación: y las ultimas… porque tenían que sobresalir después de los 6 grupos pasados.

Había que tener un oído agudo para ver las fallas, Tomoyo no podía estar con ella porque era la encargada de grabar el evento, para próximas referencias. Y sus demás amigas estaban repartidas, así que estaba sola… sola y nerviosa.

De pronto unos audífonos le taponearon los oídos y ya no pudo escuchar a sus contrincantes. "Need you now" de Lady Antebellum le inundó la cabeza. Vió a su maestro sonreírle e ir al frente. Le agradeció, no necesitaba presión, solo relajarse. Presionó el botón de avance para saber que música había en el iPod.

Se animó más, porque "Sex on fire" de Kings of Leon, también venia. Bastante sensual la canción, pero bastante pegajosa.

Reconoció la canción que iban a cantar, una de las tantas que ensayaron… "Sueños" Era una canción positiva. Aunque originalmente la cantaba un hombre y una mujer. En esta ocasión sería una chica de tercero y Tomoyo las que la cantarían y las demás harían el coro.

-Cuando la noche se acerca, hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar. –Tarareó en voz baja. –Con la luz de las estrellas en mis sentimientos, te vuelvo a encontrar. Quiero que me mires a los ojos, que no preguntes nada más. Quiero que esta sueltes toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y muchos pares de ojos estaban puestos en ella. No entendía porque. Le hicieron señas que se quitara los audífonos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Esa es tu verdadera voz? –Naoko pestañeaba con sorpresa. –Nunca la había escuchado.

-¿Mi voz?

-Cambio de última hora. –El maestro se veía feliz. –El dúo lo harán Sakura y Tomoyo.

-¿¡Que! –Se paró como resorte. –No, no, no, no, yo no.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! –Una de segundo le sonrió. –Tu voz es buena y podrían hacernos ganar.

-¡No! Que nervios. –Seguía negando, mientras su pelinegra amiga le hacía señas, ya que aún no terminaba de grabar. Quería cantar con su mejor amiga. –Senpai la ensayó y le sale muy bien.

-Hazme un favor. –La compañera de dúo de Tommy se acercó. –Este año quiero que ganemos y por mucho la participación libre, ósea esta etapa. Es mi último concurso. Es difícil que en la preparatoria vuelva a estar en un coro. Inténtalo Kinomoto.

-No quiero pasar esta ronda en segundo lugar… -Rika apoyó a las senpais. –Contamos contigo.

No pudo negarse, así que… -Show time.

* * *

Estaba tomando el micrófono y las manos le sudaban; su amiga a su lado le sonreía infundiéndole confianza, Tomoyo empezaría la canción y Sakura después haría su parte. Si lo arruinaba, todo acababa. ¡Que tranquilidad!

Los tambores y las palmas de sus compañeras empezaron.

Tomoyo:

Cuando la noche se acerca  
hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar  
con la luz de las estrellas  
en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar

Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Cantaba con ritmo y se movía hacia ella animándola a relajarse. Poco a poco sentía la música. En la siguiente estrofa habían cambiado una palabra, fumando… a los doce años no era un ejemplo para nadie.

Paso las horas CANTANDO  
oyendo en el viento la misma canción  
porque el tiempo que vale  
lo marca el latido de mi corazón

Las voces de sus compañeras se oían animadas, hasta contentas.

Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.

¡Eso! ¡Tenía que dejarse llevar! ¡Hacer lo que le gustaba! Ser la Sakura alegre, jovial, y llena de energía. La Sakura que se había quedado en la primaria, porque la "nueva" quería ser una adulta. Pero eso no iba con ella, ella no era de las que se complicaba las cosas.

¿Por qué había cambiado?

Era su turno.

Sakura:

Soy como el agua del río  
y por el camino me dejo llevar  
porque aprendí que la vida  
por todo lo malo algo bueno te da

Tomoyo:

Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más

Sakura:

Quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.

Se acercaron a tomarse de las manos y cantar como cuando estaban solas.

Las dos:

Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.

Los acoplamientos, la unión de voces, el coro, el fondo musical. Todo había encajado. Y nuestra castaña se sentía feliz, feliz de haber vencido su miedo.

* * *

Llegaron gritando y cantando fuerte, muy fuerte a la escuela. Se abrazaban y brincaban sin importarles nada.

Habían quedado en primer lugar con una puntuación por encima de su promedio.

-¡Esa me gusta! –Sakura que estaba sentada en el patio trasero se levantó cuando los primeros acordes de "Rosa Pastel" empezaron a sonar. –Voy.

-¡Eso es todo, Saku! –Rika le aplaudió.

-Sí, yo quería ser, esa mujer. La madre de tus hijos. Y juntos caminar, hacia al altar, directo hacia la muerte. –Todas cantaban al son de ella. –Y al final, ni hablar. Los dos nos destruimos. Y al final, que tal. Tú y yo, ya no existimos.

-NO, NO QUIERO SER ESA MUJER. ELLA SE FUE A UN ABISMO. TU, NO ERES AQUEL QUE PROMETIO SERIA MI SUPERHEROE. –Gritaban con fuerza, pero entonadas. –Y QUE, TODO ACABO. NO QUEDA MAS, SEREMOS DOS EXTRAÑOS. YO, TE OLVIDARE, ME OLVIDARAS. HASTA NUNCA.

-¡ESO CHICAS!

Voltearon hacia donde golpeaban vidrios. Se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la gran mayoría de los grupos estaban atentos a ellas.

-¡Hey, chica de primero! –Sakura fue empujada por sus compañeras. -¡Lo haces genial!

-¡Esa es mi novia!

La castaña tragó saliva y le sonrió a Shaoran que levantaba sus pulgares en gesto de aceptación.

-Bobo.

-Miren, ¿siempre deben de llamar la atención? –Mimasaka estaba cruzado de brazos y negó con la cabeza. -¿Listas para una canción?

-¿Eh? –Tomoyo dejó de grabar. -¿Otra?

-Después del show, los alumnos están pidiendo una mini exhibición antes de salir de clases. –Les mostró que seguían pegados a las ventanas. –Y la Directora está tan de buenas que ha aceptado.

-¡SI!

-Kinomoto…

Esa mirada, ese tono de voz… -No, no, no… ya lo hice una vez… no más.

* * *

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué nunca puedo decir NO? –Estaban arreglándose los uniformes antes de salir al patio principal.

-Acéptalo, Sakurita, es tu mayor defecto y a la vez tu mayor virtud. –Tomoyo la abrazó. -¿Te sientes a gusto con la canción?

-Pues… así como a gusto, pues no. –Torció la boca. -¡Es viejísima!

-¿Por qué crees que el maestro la eligió? –Y le señaló la dirección.

-¿La directora? –Su mejor amiga asintió. –Vaya… supongo que no queda de otra.

Poco a poco se acomodaron. De nuevo, Tomoyo y Sakura adelante. Esta vez era un cannon.

-Bueno, me da gusto presentarles a nuestro grupo coral. Nos interpretaran "Te quiero para mi" de Trigo Limpio. –La directora sonrió. -¡Canción bellísima! –Sakura miró a su amiga. -¡Aplaudan!

Todas:

Te estoy queriendo cada día más

Cada momento estoy pensando en ti

Me siento triste cuando tu no estas

Solo en tus brazos puedo ser feliz.

Te quiero tanto que no importa ya

Lo que la gente diga de los dos

Los que nos juzgan nunca lograran

Que estemos separados tú y yo.

**Sakura (primera voz):**

Te estoy queriendo cada día más

Cada momento estoy pensando en ti

Me siento triste cuando tu no estas

Solo en tus brazos puedo soy feliz.

**Tomoyo (segunda voz):**

Te quiero para mí

Tan solo para mí

No necesito más

Para vivir

Shaoran estaba sorprendido. Ya había escuchado cantar a Daidouji, pero ver a su novia, en la tarima y haciéndolo así de bien. Estaba orgulloso.

Esa joven, era lo que él siempre quiso. Alguien cariñosa, divertida, atenta, con un entorno familiar estable. Sakura era perfecta, se complementaban.

* * *

-Solo quiero dormir. –Se abrazó a su novio. –Estoy exhausta.

-¿Ya te dije lo bien que lo hiciste?

-Sí, un montón de veces. –Se acurrucó entre sus brazos. –Gracias, Shao.

-¿Por qué? –La hizo levantar la mirada.

-Porque gracias ti, me encontré. –Lo vió fruncir las cejas. –He estado intentado ser una persona que no soy, pero hoy; me di cuenta que la "vieja" Sakura es la que me hace reír, me hace disfrutar de ser adolescente.

-Esta filosófica, señorita Kinomoto. –Le besó la frente. –Me agrada.

-A mí también. –Sakura se fijó en Eriol, que estaba platicando con unos chicos de tercero… ¡Y BESANDO A UNA DE SUS SENPAIS! -¿¡Que?

-¿Qué pasa? –Brincó a causa del grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando su novia le enseñó lo que su primo estaba haciendo. –Wow. Vaya, ¿una de tercero?

-¿Lo dices así? –Saku lo golpeó. –Mira, donde lo vea Tomoyo…

-No le va a importar, porque está de novia con tu hermano. –Le señaló, lo lógico.

-Ah, si… cierto. –Cabeceó, para verlo cerca de la entrada, donde se estaba viendo. –Te juro que siempre creí que esos acabarían juntos.

-Yo también.

-¡Li! –Una muchacha desconocida para Sakura se acercó a su novio. -¡Qué bueno que sigues aquí! –Se metió entre la pareja. –Mi mamá quiere que pienses lo del equipo de básquet, tienes talento.

-¿Lo dices por el partido de hoy? -¡ESTABA SONRIENDOLE A LA TIPEJA! –Es un hobbie, me gusta más el soccer.

-Pero si entras al equipo de la escuela, serás de ayuda. Además, ayudaría con tus problemas de conducta. Te quitarían reportes. -¿Quién era esa tipa que le hablaba como si nada? –Piénsalo, ¿sí? –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¿Estas bien, Saku? –Tomoyo vió como le temblaban las manos.

-¿Quién es ella, Shao? –Intentó sonar neutral, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿No la conoces? Es la hija de la Profesora Nagata, se llama Yuri. -¿La hija de la profesora de Cívica y Ética? –Va en el salón de Meiling.

-¿Meiling? –Sus alarmas sonaron. -¿Te la presentó ella?

-Ummm, no. Solo le comentó que jugaba varios deportes y hoy, en el receso me invitó a jugar un partido. –Estaba ajeno a las insinuaciones.

-No me cae, quiere algo contigo. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Evita su contacto, ¿sí?

-¡Estas celosa! –Todos sus amigos los miraron. -¡Vaya!

-Cállate. –Tomó su mochila y se dio la vuelta. –Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Hey, hey! –La alcanzó. –No te enojes, no es nada.

-No estoy enojada, solo toma en cuenta lo que te digo, ¿puedes? –Lo besó en la mejilla. –Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

-¿La monstruo celosa? –Touya se acercó por la espalda de su novia. -¿Y del mocoso? Debe tener alguna neurona fundida.

-Touya…

-Ya, ya. –Vió a su hermana tomada de la mano de su novio y una venita en su frente creció. –Te juro que si pasa de darle la mano, voy a romperle unos cuantos huesitos…

-Bobo. –Daidouji se estiró para besarlo. –Me ha dicho que no desea ver cómo nos besamos, algo acerca de "asquito" y que no es sano para su mente.

-¿¡Que! Esa monstruo pervertida… -Se sonrojo y volteo a ver a sus amigos. –Ya es hora de que me meta a la escuela.

-De acuerdo.

Se besaron sin tener en cuenta que cierto joven inglés los observaba desde el cuello de su novia.

* * *

Yuri, era alta, de cuerpo torneado debido al ejercicio. Tenía el primer lugar de los primeros. Alumna de buena conducta. Era el prototipo ideal de cualquier maestro… y madre.

Así se habían enterado todos, cuando en una junta la imponente Ieran Li habia hecho de presencia en la firma de boletas. Yuri se había presentado ante ella y había hecho gala de sus virtudes.

-Eres una jovencita excepcional, lo que mi Xiao Lang necesita. –Nadeshiko acarició la cabeza de su hija tranquilizándola. –Cuando vayas a ver a Mei, por favor avísame. Hay que comer juntas.

-Claro, señora. –Obvió el hecho que el castaño estaba mirando con furia a su madre y le besó en la mejilla. –Nos vemos después, Li.

-¡Que educación tan buena! –Ieran habló fuerte y claro. –A eso se le llama ser de buena familia. –Vió a su hijo menor. –Supongo que así es la noviecita que tienes, ¿no?

Sakura tragó saliva y Nadeshiko le sonrió. –Lo que diga esa mujer, no tiene importancia. Tu eres mi hija, y se lo que vales. Eres una niña excepcional, cariño. Nunca lo olvides. –La oji verde se sintió más segura. –Vamos, tenemos que ir a presentarnos.

-Ma, no sé si sea buena idea. –Cruzaron el salón hasta plantarse ante la dama de alcurnia.

-Buenos días, señora. –Nadeshiko acarició la cabeza del novio de su hija. –Shaoran.

-Buenos días, señora Kinomoto. –Le mandó una mirada de disculpas a su novia.

-¿Kinomoto? Supongo que es la madre de ¿Sakura? –Y su vista se clavó en la muchachita ante ella. – Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente, soy Sakura. –Hizo una reverencia.

-Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a nombre de mi primo, su esposa y mi sobrina. –Ambos jóvenes parpadearon de sorpresa. –A mis oídos llegó el incidente y las malas acciones de mi sobrina. No se volverá a repetir señora Kinomoto.

-Confió en eso. Y mi nombre es Nadeshiko, espero que nos llevemos bien. –La ex modelo se enderezó a la misma altura de la matriarca.

-Su rostro, me es familiar.

-¿En serio? –Era como si se hubieran declarado una guerra de miradas.

-Madre, la señora Kinomoto fue modelo. –Quería que su progenitora se fuera del aula lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oh! Supongo, de joven leía muchas revistas de alta costura. –La vió de arriba abajo. –Sigue deslumbrante. –Luego volvió a fijarse en Sakura. –Están en la farándula…

-Le agradezco su halago hacia mi persona. –Sakura nunca había visto a su madre con esa sonrisa hipócrita en la cara. -Pero no estamos en la farándula, como usted dice. Dirijo una agencia de modelos, mi marido es arqueólogo y profesor en la universidad de Tomoeda.

-Interesante.

-¡Nadeshiko! –Sonomi llegaba tarde. -¡Qué bueno que te alcancé! Necesito hablar de negocios contigo. –La abrazó y besó. –Vamos a lanzar una nueva campaña y necesito de tus mujeres.

-Claro, en un momento hablamos de eso. –Esta vez, sonrió de verdad. –Mira, ella es Ieran Li, la mamá de un compañero de las niñas.

-Mucho gusto, Sonomi Daidouji. –Le extendió una mano.

-¿De Daidouji Company? –La aceptó. –Que gusto.

-¿Li? ¿Tienen acciones en algunos proyectos de mi empresa, verdad? –Los tres hijos se miraban unos a otros. Sus madres estaban actuando raras.

-Así es, mi marido es Hien Li. –Shaoran estuvo a punto de contradecirla, pero sintió la presión en su hombro acallándolo.

-¡Que pequeño es el mundo! –Kinomoto y Daidouji intercambiaron miradas. –Si ya acabaste aquí, mi chofer está en mi camioneta, espérame ahí. –Se despidió de ambas y se acercó al asesor.

-Un gusto, ahora me despido. –Tomó la mano de su hija y bajaron hasta el patio. -¡Esa tipa me cae mal!

-¡Mamá! –Sakura empezó a reírse.

-Con razón el pobre de Shaoran es, como es. –Negó con la cabeza. –Mantente alejada de ella, no me da buena espina.

-A mí tampoco.

-Bueno, saliste bien este bimestre, me alegra. –Le sacudió los cabellos. –En casa hablamos de los premios, ¿te parece?

-¡SI!

-Hasta al rato, preciosa. –Nadeshiko le besó ambas mejillas. –Te quiero.

-Yo también, ma.

Volteó hacia arriba y pudo ver a Meiling y Yuri hablando, se reían y abrazaban como si fueran grandes amigas.

-Insisto, eso es raro.

* * *

-Mi mamá dice que la señora Li, es una mujer extraña.

-Bueno, después de todo quien es su hijo…

-¡Touya! –La pelinegra estaba riéndose a través de la línea telefónica. –Eso fue grosero.

-Mi mamá también me comento que esa señora no le caía bien, y ya sabes que la mía no es especial con las personas.

-No, Nadeshiko-san no es huraña, de hecho cuando mamá me lo dijo, creí que exageraba, pero…

-Sakura no sabe con qué tipo de persona se acaba de topar.

-No, no lo sabe.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

-**Ha llegado la enemiga numero 1, y que la que tendrá un papel importante, aunque sea momentaneo.**

-**Ya empiezas a mostrar tu verdadera cara. -Emmett veía el futbol desde el sillon.**

-**Reviews, chicos. -Viri terminaba de colocar uvas en su postre.**

-Rinnie-Hatsune **Todos odiamos a esa niña. -Seiya Kou contesta el review. -Y esa pareja se mantendra, un rato. No podemos jurar nada, Viridiana tiene una mente extraña.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulooo!**


	13. Leccion 10 Parte 2

**Esto es bueno, no? Un capitulo mas, jajajaja xD**

**Les explico. Este capitulo es muy importante para la historia. Marca la pauta de ahora en adelante.**

**Como dije desde un principio, es auto biografico; y asi me sucedió.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Leccion 10 Parte 2**

Su noviazgo iba viento en popa. Se entendían y muchos maestros decían que formaban una linda pareja.

Tenían discusiones. Shaoran era un celoso, que cada vez que se enteraba que alguien decía lo linda que era su novia… los intimidaba y alejaba de ella.

Sakura también poseía lo suyo, pero era más reservada y casi siempre se desahogaba con sus amigas.

Estaban a punto de cumplir 6 meses… cuando se desató todo.

-¿Saku? –Naoko y Rika se acercaron a ella.

-¿Si? –Dejó de coser y puso su atención en ellas. No habían tenido maestra de taller, así que estaban en Confección.

-Sabes que nunca nos hemos metido entre Shaoran y tu… -Rika se detuvo y miró a su compañera.

-Pero hay rumores. –Naoko también estaba nerviosa. –No hay nada verdadero, ni nosotras lo hemos visto, pero se oyen fuerte.

-¿De qué hablan? –Se amarró el cabello en una coleta.

-Dicen que Shaoran se ha estado viendo con Yuri después de que te vas a tu casa.

Sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. -¿Qué?

-Una de segundo dijo que lo vió entrar a la escuela con Yuri, y que ese día el llevaba su mochila; cuándo se fueron juntos de aquí.

-¿Juntos? ¿Pero que no se supone que Yuri se va con su mamá? –Buscaba una salida, algo, algo que le dijera que eso no era verdad.

-Ese día la maestra salió temprano.

-Es un chisme, voy a hablar con Shaoran. –Su maestra iba llegando del baño. –A la salida que lo vea.

-De seguro todo es mentira, no te preocupes. –Naoko le acarició la mano.

Estaba trabajando, pero su cabeza estaba bastante ausente. No había ningún ruido, solo el radio que oían en un volumen bajo.

-¡Shaoran! –Todas miraron a la puerta, que lamentablemente estaba cerrada, pero claramente era la voz de Tomoyo. -¿Qué significa esto?

Sakura deseaba con todas sus ganas salir, pero estaba segura que no le autorizarían. ¡Y no se escuchaba la respuesta de su novio!

-Yo sé lo que acabo de ver, ¿Qué pasa por tu tonta cabeza? –Más voces de alumnos se escuchaban. –Se lo tengo que decir.

-¡Maestra! –Kinomoto se paró de un salto. -¿Me podría permitir al baño? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

-Pero no quiero que te tardes. –Sorprendentemente, la habían dejado salir.

-Sí.

Naoko y Rika le sonrieron, sabían adónde iba. A medida que fue quitando el seguro de la puerta sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando abrió por completo la puerta a unos 10 pasos de ellas, habían al redor de 10 estudiantes, varios de su salón rodeando a su mejor amiga y novio; este último se puso pálido y nervioso cuando la vió salir.

Rápidamente volvió a cerrar la puerta y pasó sin detenerse en ninguno de ellos. Por el rabillo de los ojos, notó que Meiling y Yuri la veían. Bajó las escaleras y se alejó de donde pudieran verla. Los sintió llegar detrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… -Ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran le respondieron.

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo? –Se fijó en su amiga. - ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-Anda, díselo. Tenías muchas ganas, ¿no?

-No tientes a tu suerte, Li.

Era obvio que algo había sucedido, pero ninguno quería decírselo. Pero una parte de ella le gritaba, que fuera lo que fuera… no quería escucharlo.

-Tengo que regresar a mi salón. –Pasó en medio de ellos. –Espero que a la salida esto quede aclarado.

* * *

Faltaban un par de minutos para que dieran el toque, pero francamente; ella no quería irse a casa. Tenía que buscar un pretexto para salir tarde.

TOC, TOC

-Abran la puerta. –Básicamente todas sus compañeras ya estaba con sus cosas preparadas para salir volando en cuanto sonara el timbre. -¿Qué se ofrece, Profesor Mimasaka?

-Pues que vengo a buscar a Kinomoto, ¿le podría dejar salir? –Si hubiera podido lo hubiera abrazado con muchas ganas. –Es que tengo que hablar de unas cosas del coro con ella.

-Claro, Kinomoto; puedes salir.

Justo al salir de su salón el timbre sonó y el mar de alumnos se hizo presente. Se topó con Tomoyo, la cual no era requerida y pasó a lado de su novio; pero a ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

Entraron, el que era el salón más grande de toda la escuela. Era salón de música y a la vez el auditorio de la escuela (aunque realmente no cupiera ahí ni la tercera parte del alumnado).

-De acuerdo, hay algo que quiero proponerte. –Se sentó en una de las butacas, mientras el maestro lo hacía en el banquillo del piano. –Se viene otro concurso, pero este es de música popular. Y quiero que tú toques un instrumento.

Sin conocer muy bien la razón, empezó a reírse con fuerza. Mimasaka la miraba con ojos abiertos, no sabía si seguirle la corriente o mandarla a callar.

-¿Esta bromeando, verdad? –Poco a poco se tranquilizó.

-No, tienes aptitudes con la flauta dulce. –El hombre empezaba a creerla bipolar. -Podrías ayudar con el acompañamiento.

-Pero ya no falta mucho para acabar el año, exámenes finales, y tengo unos eventos con la sociedad de alumnos…

-Cuando tengamos clase de música, puedes ensayar hasta hartarte. Estarías exenta en mi materia.

Sería una materia menos que preocuparse u podría vagar por la escuela… -De acuerdo, solo necesito las partituras.

-¡Genial! –Le pasó cuatro hojas. -Participáremos con dos, pero hasta que no sepa cuál es la mejor de acuerdo a como las escuche; aprenderemos las cuatro.

-También viene la letra. –Es como si los hubiera tenido preparado de antemano. -¿Acaso estaba seguro que diría que sí?

-No, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. –Empezó a recoger sus cosas. –Va siendo hora de irnos, dentro de poco llegara la maestra del turno de la tarde.

-Lo espero. –Mientras esperaba, chequeó y empezó a imaginarse el ritmo.

-Vamos. –Sonrió al ver la concentración de la castaña. –Cuidado con los escalones.

-Sí.

Ya no había nadie del turno matutino, y poco a poco empezaban a entrar al patio principal los del vespertino.

-Presenta tu credencial para que te dejen salir sin problemas, yo tengo que ir a checar mi salida. –La dejó casi en la salida. –Hasta mañana, Kinomoto. Las sacaré de clases para empezar a ensayar.

-Hasta mañana, maestro.

Salió sin ninguna objeción, y rezaba porque ya se hubieran ido Daidouji y Li. Decidió irse por debajo de la banqueta, al fin y al cabo casi no pasaban carros por la calle de la escuela. Al quedar escondida por los autos estacionados, pudo ver a Yuri y Shaoran platicando. Ninguno la había notado. Se reían y bromeaban. Yuri lo sujetaba del brazo y se le pegaba más de la cuenta.

-Tranquila, tranquila. –Se relajó, debía de haber una razón. Ellos solo se habían encontrado, no era como si se fueran juntos, ¿verdad? –Tengo jaqueca, quiero irme a dormir.

Llegó sin contratiempos a su casa, le preguntaron la razón de su demora y les dio una breve reseña. Argumentó que le dolía la cabeza y subió a su recamara sin comer.

Tenía cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Se levantó y fue a la escuela sin la más mínima intención de asistir. Su ánimo estaba bajo, y sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltarse a llorar.

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo la alcanzó antes de que se reunirá con los demás. –Hay algo que quiero decirte. Lo pensé mucho, y es necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Qué pasa? -¿Realmente quería oírlo?

-Ayer, antes de que salieras… yo vi cuando Shaoran se besó con Yuri.

CRASH, si agudizaban el oído, podían escuchar como su corazón se quebraba.

-¿Qué?

-Iba saliendo lavar unas cosas la baño, cuando vi a Shaoran subir al Taller de Dibujo, me sorprendió nunca sale de su taller… -Se odiaba por ser la mensajera. Podía ver el dolor en las facciones de su mejor amiga. –Yuri salió, intercambiaron unas palabras y Shaoran la besó.

-No, es una broma. –Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. –Eso no puede ser, nos queremos.

-Te juro que si no fuera verdad, no te habría dicho nada. –La castaña salió corriendo. -¡Sakura! Amiga…

* * *

Algo debía hacer, su vida ya no era tan entretenida. Para empezar debía de terminar con su novia, ya ni le gustaba.

-Ya puedo ver el drama.

Y toda la culpa recaía en una persona, Tomoyo se le metió tan adentro que le había trastornado la existencia.

-Eres patético, Eriol.

Estar de novio con la chica de tercero, solo era de despecho. Después de que vió a Tommy y al hermano de Sakura besarse, lo entendió. ¡Se había enamorado de ella!

Le salió el tiro por la culata. Buscaba divertirse con ella; pero habían pasado tan buenos momentos juntos que poco a poco se le metió en el corazón.

Y ahora, ella estaba con el hermano de Kinomoto.

Lo que le llevaba al otro asunto. Al ir en el mismo salón que Mei y Yuri, no le pasó desapercibida la creciente amistad. Y menos, cuando su primo se vió involucrado.

Meiling planeaba algo, la conocía y no se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos después del castigo por lo de la castañita (como la llamaba de cariño, en verdad apreciaba a la muchacha). Sus tíos estaban furiosos por los actos de bajeza. Y debía de andarse con cuidado, porque le habían advertido que una más y la llevarían a Hong Kong a vivir. Cosa que no quería, le gustaba estar con él y Shaoran.

Fuera lo que fuera, Yuri estaba encantada con la idea. Y Sakura era la vulnerable.

Un borrón conocido pasó delante.

-¡Sakura!

Sin pensarlo salió tras ella, le dio alcance antes de que entrara a los baños.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? –Estaba llorando. -¿Te peleaste con Tomoyo otra vez? –Negó con la cabeza. -¿Con mi primo? –La sintió tensarse. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Me engañó.

Se quedó de piedra. ¿Su primo? Pero si adoraba a su novia. Aunque tampoco es como si estuvieran muy unidos de un tiempo a la fecha.

-Debe de haber algún error…

-No, la misma Tomoyo los descubrió cuando Yuri y Li se besaban.

-¿Li? -¿Tan rápido estábamos con el apellido? –Un momento, ¿Yuri? ¿La misma Yuri de mi salón?

-Sí.

-¿Segura, segura? ¿No es un rumor? _¿Ahora que diantres hiciste Meiling?_

-Yo también quise creerlo, que todo era un chisme, pero no.

Riiiiiing Riiiing

-Tenemos que ir a nuestros salones. –Le limpió la cara. –No hagas nada precipitado, ¿entiendes? Espera a que yo platique con algunas personas.

-Pero…

-Solo dame hasta la hora del receso.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Desde que cruzaron miradas en el patio principal la notó rara. Pero lo ignoró, Tomoyo no estaba a su lado, así que estaba a salvo.

Pero en cada tiempo libre se levantaba para hablar con ella, pero nunca le contestaba. Y después se sumaron, como dos perros guardianes, el baboso de Takeru y la dizque mejor amiga.

Debía hablar con ella, antes de que pasara algo más.

El timbre a receso sonó y Shaoran salió furioso de su grupo, chocando con Takuya.

-Dolió, ¿sabes? –Se quedó parado en la puerta. -¿No esperamos a Saku?

-No, no la esperamos.

Y bajó las escaleras a prisa. Tomoyo había abierto la boca y su novia estaba enojada. Bueno, a él le encabronaba que lo ignoraran. ¿Quería estar enojada? Pues le daría razones.

Divisó a su arma de venganza.

-¡Eh, Yuri!

* * *

Llevaba toda la mañana evitando a su, aun, novio. Parecía presentir algo, porque a cada momento de descanso la bombardeaba en su lugar. Pero Tomoyo y Takeru se habían puesto la tarea de evitarle el contacto. A este último también le habían llegado los rumores y después la confirmación de la pelinegra.

Bajó la cabeza cuando lo vió salir raudo al toque del timbre. Se recostó en su banca.

-Ven, vamos a comer.

-No tengo ganas.

El grupo de amigos (incluidos Yamazaki y las demás niñas) la miraban con fijeza. La alegre Sakura que conocían no parecía la misma que estaba ante ellos.

Parecía una muñeca a punto de quebrarse.

Solo que daban ellos en el salón y por la situación lo más seguro es que no fueran a salir.

-¡Dime que hiciste!

Al instante reconocieron la voz.

-¡Nada! ¡Y suéltame!

Esa, también.

-¡¿QUE TIENEN QUE VER YURI Y SHAORAN?

Sakura se levantó y se acercó poco a poco a las escaleras de emergencia que era de donde salían las voces.

-¿No lo sabes? Mi primo se cansó de la niñita de Sakura y de un tiempo para acá Yuri es buena compañía.

-Mentira, Shao quiere a Saku.

-¡No seas ridículo! Abre los ojos, los gustos de nuestro primo han cambiado. –Se mordió los labios evitar sollozar. –Como haz salido todas las tardes, nunca estas para las visitas de Yuri. ¡Hacen tan linda pareja! Y créeme cuando te digo, que esos dos, ya no juegan a los novios. Hacen cosas que tú también haces.

-Mientes.

-¿Lo crees? Espera y verás.

Sus piernas no la resistieron y cayó al suelo, donde las manos de sus amigas la envolvieron.

-Eriol. –Daidouji lo llamó desde el descanso y le enseñó a su amiga. –Lo oyó todo.

-Sakura, yo… -El nacido en Inglaterra abría y cerraba la boca. –Debe de haber algún error.

-No lo creo. –Naoko los jaló al ventanal que daba al patio de deportes. -¿Y eso?

Hiraguizawa y la cantante negaron con la cabeza, la curiosidad la envolvió y Sakura volvió a llorar.

Yuri y Shaoran estaba en un abrazo, nada fraternal. Un poco más, y las manos de Li se colocarían donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-¿Por qué?

* * *

Se formó de malas. En ningún momento había visto a la oji verde en el patio. Tantas molestias para nada.

Una bolita de amigos le fue conocida, se acercaron al principio de la fila y cada uno se colocó en su lugar. Solo alcanzaba a ver la espalda de su novia.

Y aparte de todo tendrían dos horas de Geografía, y una más de Cívica antes de poder salir.

La entrada al salón estuvo en total silencio. Todos en ese grupo sabían que iba a explotar una bomba tarde que temprano.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les pasa? –La maestra dejó sus cosas en el escritorio. –Siempre viene refunfuñando porque es muy poco el tiempo. –Nadie respondió. –Chicos, me preocupan.

-No pasa nada, maestra. –La jefa de grupo se levantó. –Ha sido un día pesado.

-Y dejen que crezcan lo serán todavía más. –Se sentó y sacó la lista. -¿Recuerdan que íbamos a hacer hoy?

-Revisión de cuaderno. –Recitaron.

-Exacto, lo haremos por lista. –Contó las letras, de la A a la C, pasen.

-Sakura.

Dejó su libreta en la paleta de la mesa banco. -¿Mande?

-¿Estas bien? –Yamazaki estaba más cerca de ella. –Te ves fatal.

-Sí, solo quiero que acabe todo.

-D a F, si se rezagan no les califico nada.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensando, analizando.

-G a I, si alguien faltó, avísenle a sus compañeros que solo acepto justificantes médicos aprobados en la dirección.

¿Por qué no podía adelantar el tiempo y ver lo que iba a pasar?

-Pasen, de la J a la K.

Se levantó y una vez más, se dio cuenta que no era la predilecta de Dios. Precisamente, se le olvidado el pequeño detalle, que ya iba dos letras delante de Shaoran.

-Lang, quítate.

-No, Akiko, quédate en tu lugar.

-Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

-Después.

-Ahora.

-No.

-Ejem, Kinomoto, Li, ¿Interrumpo algo? –La maestra los observaba a través de sus compañeros. -¿Quieren compartirnos acerca de que discuten?

-No, no, lo siento, maestra. –Sakura se puso roja. –No volverá a pasar.

-Niños y sus "relaciones".

Los ojos de todos sus compañeros estaban en ellos, esperando una pelea, una discusión, cualquier cosa.

-Su libreta, Kinomoto. –Para ser franca, no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que decía su maestra acerca de sus apuntes. Solo quería salir huyendo. –Nada mal, pero puedes mejorar, 8.

-Sí. –La jaló del brazo. –Suéltame.

-Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.

-Déjame ir a sentar, y hablamos lo que quieras.

Volvió a reptar en la misma posición. Sabía que era lo apropiado para la situación, ¿pero, era necesario?

-Muy bien, debo decir que estoy sorprendida. La mayoría de ustedes va bien, pero como estamos a la vuelta de los finales… -Un: ¡no! General retumbó en el aula. –Les daré la oportunidad a los que van bajos de hacer una exposición para subirles puntos. Pasen conmigo para darles tema, los demás hagan lo que quieran sin gritar.

Todos se levantaron y entendió que no había mejor momento para hacer las cosas.

El cuerpo le pesaba, las manos le sudaban y ese tonto nudo en la garganta que no se deshacía por más que carraspeara.

-Li.

Su voz sonó dudosa, pero fue escuchada. El nombrado dejó a las personas con las que estaba hablando y fueron hasta el fondo del aula, pegados al ventanal. La maestra no podría verlos desde ahí.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!

-Por favor, deja tus sarcasmos. –Lo calló con una mirada. –Mira, lo he pensado y no veo otra salida.

-Ah, vas a creer los chismes. –Li torció la boca. –No seas tonta, Sakura.

-Eso es lo que quiero evitar, quiero que me dejen de ver la cara, que dejen de señalarme. –Bajó la mirada, porque sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría. –Que dejen de murmurar a mis espaldas.

-No lo dije con esa intención.

-¿En serio son rumores? –Empuñó las manos. -¿Lo son?

-Me siento ofendido, no tengo porque responder eso. –Notó como cambio de peso. –Estas dudando de mí.

-Contesta. ¿Es mentira que la acompañas a la salida? Te recuerdo que no estaría frente a ti, si no tuviera razones. –Se recargó en un pilar y lo escudriñó. -¿Es un rumor que la besaste ayer?

-Tomoyo, no tiene por qué meterse en lo que no le importa. –Shaoran desvió la vista al ventanal.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Escúchame bien, Sakura. –Se acercó tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban. –**Cree lo que se te dé la gana, y has lo que quieras. A mí, ya no me importa.**

¿Era posible que un corazón se rompiera dos veces en un mismo día?

-Bien. –Lo enfrentó. –Lo mejor es que terminemos, hasta aquí. –Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos chocolate. –Esto no da, ni para adelante ni para atrás. Como amigos. –Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, pero la detuvo con el brazo. –No hay más que decir, tú lo resumiste bien.

-Si es lo que deseas, yo lo respeto. **De ahora en adelante, amigos. Y más te vale que no te arrepientas de esto, porque no hay vuelta de hoja como otras veces.**

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Yo no amenazo, lo sabes. –La colocó frente a frente. –Solo quiero que hagas algo, y si lo haces y es la respuesta que espero no obtener…

Casi se arrepiente, cuando vió el dolor y el amor, que seguramente ella también mostraba. Pero, cuando ya no hay confianza, ¿Qué queda?

-Li, por favor.

-Escúchame, bien. –Sus manos frías le tomaron su rostro. –**Mírame a los ojos, y dime la verdad. ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ya no me quieres de la forma en que yo te quiero? Sakura, mírame, no nos hagas esto.**

Bajó los ojos. La quijada le temblaba de las emociones contenidas. **¿Decirle la verdad e irse perdiendo por la falta de confianza? O ¿Mentir y poder seguir viéndolo a su lado como siempre?**

-Shaoran.

-¡Mírame a los ojos!

Los que seguían la escena, estaban pasmados de verlos. Y fueron callando poco a poco. Todos atentos a la respuesta.

-No me hagas esto…

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasa?

Aprovechó la distracción y se escabulló de sus brazos. Logró llegar a tres filas de separación. Con fuerza sobrehumana logró que las lágrimas no salieran, pero su cara; era otra cosa.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, me siento bien. –Le sonrió y evitó mirarla mucho tiempo a los ojos.

-¿Li? ¿Qué le hiciste?

El grupo seguía con la mirada a: Maestra-Kinomoto-Li.

El castaño parecía más bajo, como si hubiera perdido algunos centímetros y su rostro estaba desencajado.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Algo tienen, desde que entramos han estado raros. –Se abrió camino y se paró entre ellos. -¿Discutieron? Lamento decírselos chicos; pero parece como si se les hubiera muerto algún ser querido.

Tomoyo se mordía las uñas, lo único que quería era ir a consolar a su amiga. Pero si este incidente llegaba a oídos en la dirección, ambos tendrían problemas.

-¿No me van a contestar?

-Solo cosas de niños, como usted dijo. –Li levantó la cara. –**Aquí hay que hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, ¿verdad, Kinomoto?**

También se enderezó. –**Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Li.**

RING, RING

-No puedo quedarme a hablar, pero después terminamos esta plática.

Rápidamente recogió sus cosas pero ninguno se movió, solo los miraban. Pero fueron interrumpidos por su asesor.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos ceremonia el lunes, así que necesito voluntarios para participar.

-Yo. –Shaoran salió rápidamente del salón, seguido de Takeru y Yamazaki.

-¿Li? Pero si a ese nunca le gusta participar a menos que lo obligue. ¿No vas, Sakura?

-No, no esta vez, gracias. –Sobre todo frente a él, debía fingir. Si la veía mal, le diría a su hermano y eso sí, que no.

-Bueno, échenle ganas que es la última clase.

Poco a poco fue a su lugar y Tomoyo corrió a ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo; entro la madre de Yuri, la profesora Nagata.

No contestó el saludo, no contestó a las preguntas hechas en voz baja por sus amigos.

-Bien, hoy tengo una reflexión acerca del amor. –La costumbre es que siempre al comienzo de cada clase les leía una, era su parte preferida de la clase, pero ese día no.

_Te amo de una manera, inexplicable_

_De una forma inconfesable_

_De un modo contradictorio_

Se agarró al respaldo de su compañero de enfrente, el que le murmuró. –Sakura, ¿estás bien?

Poco a poco los sentimientos la abrumaron, y el pensamiento no ayudaba.

_Te amo, con mis estados de ánimo que son muchos_

_Que cambian de humor continuamente, por lo que ya sabes_

_El tiempo, la vida, la muerte_

Un primer sollozo se le escapó y los de su alrededor hicieron ruido para esconderlo. Nadie le veía la cara, pero los hombros se encogían en cada lamento.

_Te amo, con el mundo que no entiendo_

_Con la gente que no comprende_

_Con la ambivalencia de mi alma_

_Y la incoherencia de mis actos_

Lo quería. Estaba segura. Y lo había dejado ir, era lo mejor su razón se lo dictaba; aunque su corazón estuviera sufriendo.

_Con la fatalidad del destino_

_Y la conspiración del deseo_

_Con la ambigüedad de los hechos_

Las lágrimas mojaron la falda de la escuela ya era inevitable que todos escucharan los sollozos de dolor.

_Aun cuando te digo que no te amo, te amo_

_Hasta cuando te engaño, no te engaño_

_Porque en el fondo llevo a cabo un plan, para amarte más y mejor_

Tomoyo se levantó e interrumpió a la maestra.

-Lo siento, pero Sakura no se siente bien. ¿Puede dejarla salir?

-¿Kinomoto?

No la escuchó, no oía a nadie. ¿Así se sentía el querer? ¿Este era el sentimiento que ella estaba deseosa de experimentar?

_Te amo sin reflexionar_

_Inconscientemente, irresponsable, involuntariamente_

_Por instinto, por impulso irracionalmente_

_En efecto, no tengo argumentos lógicos_

_Ni siquiera improvisados_

_Para fundamentar este amor, que siento por ti_

_Que surgió misteriosamente de la nada_

_Que no ha resulto mágicamente nada_

_Y que milagrosamente, de apoco con poco y nada_

_Ha mejorado lo peor de mí_

La movieron y Takeru quería morirse, su amiga de años, la que en un tiempo fuera su novia. Estaba bañada en lágrimas y sollozaba con una fuerza que pareciera como si su pecho se fuera a romper.

-¿Saku? Ven, la maestra te ha dado permiso para salir.

-Kinomoto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? –La profesora se acercó hasta ella y vió autentica preocupación. Lo que la destrozó aún más, porque la hija de la mujer que le ofrecía ayuda, era la culpable de todo. –Niña, contesta, me preocupas.

_Te amo, con un cuerpo que no piensa_

_Con un corazón que no razona_

_Con una cabeza que no coordina_

-Quiero salir de aquí.

De pronto el aire le faltaba y jadeaba en busca del oxígeno. Sentía calor. ¡Y no podía dejar de llorar!

Se abrió paso entre los que la rodeaban y salió corriendo del salón. Empujó a una persona que se cruzó en su camino. Y corrió, corrió hasta que pudo esconderse en los baños, donde se encerró sin importarle si causaría molestias.

Quería desaparecer, quería olvidar todo, y a todos.

Quería volver a ser la misma niña, que solo tenía que preocuparse por la escuela, por su ruidoso hermano mayor y por conservar la amistad con Tomoyo.

Quería sentir su corazón entero.

_Te amo, incomprensiblemente_

_Sin preguntarme porque te amo_

_Sin cuestionarme, porque_

_Sencillamente porque te amo_

_Yo mismo no sé por qué, pero te amo_

¿Querías crecer, no?

Esta es una parte de esa madurez, Sakura.

Asimílalo.

Bienvenida al mundo real.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

-**Lloro, imposible, pero cierto, despues de mas de 10 años, todavia sigue doliendo. -Viri se deprime en una esquinita de su casa.**

**-Tsk, presentia qu eiba a apsar algo asi. -Carlisle sacó unas flores. -Ten, vales mucho como persona.**

**-¡TODO PODEROSO CARLISLE! -La autora se pega como chicle. -Vamonos ya.**

**GENTE PRECIOSA!**

**HOY ES NOCHEBUENA LES DESEO QUE ESTE DIA, LES TRAIGA BENDICIONES Y EN SU CORAZON ENTRE PAZ, AMOR, SABIDURIA Y TODOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS YA NO ESTÁN TAN PRESENTES.**

**MAÑANA, ES NAVIDAD. ASIQ UE ESPERO QUE TENGAN REGALOS EN SUS ARBOL. Y SI NO, VEANLE EL LADO AMABLE EL CARIÑO NO SE GANA CON UNA COSA MATERIAL. LO QUE IMPORTA ES UN: TE QUIERO.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	14. Leccion 11

**Hola!**

**Me ausenté por diversas razones...**

**La mas importante es porque falleció mi tio, persona que nos dió una casa a mi mamá, mis hermanos a mi hija; cuando mis padres se divorciaron. Murió de una enfermedad que ni siquiera sospechabamos que pudiera tener: una meningitis. Fue mas de un mes... donde mi familia y yo, lo vimos como se fue apagando. De ser una persona independiente, capaz de vivir solo, sin ayuda... se convirtió en una persona que necesitaba ayuda hasta para pararse a tomar sus medicinas. El shock cuando ya lo vi en el hospital fue muy fuerte, porque estaba irreconocible.**

**Durante todos estos años, cuando menos para mi; fue un amigo, un confesor, un "compañero" de ebida cuando lo necesité, fue como un segundo padre para mi.**

**Lo extraño y casi un mes de su muerte, esta casa se siente rarisima sin el.**

**TE QUIERO TIO, GRACIAS POR ESTOS AÑOS. Y AUNQUE DETESTABAS VERME EN LA COMPUTADORA, TE INTERESABAS POR LO QUE A MI ME GUSTABA.**

**Les dejo el capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

**Lección 11**

**Como curar un corazón roto.**

Abrió los ojos con calma. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Shhh, duerme un poco más, mi vida.

Era su madre. -¿Mami?

-Sí, soy yo. –La pudo sentir abrazándola. -¿Estas consciente?

-¿Consciente? Claro, estoy hablando, ¿no? –Se rió bajito.

-¿Recuerdas algo? –Con voz pausada y con cuidado, como si se fuera a quebrar.

Se estrujó la cabeza. –Estaba en la escuela… -Y como en avalancha lo recordó. –Ah.

Nadeshiko besó se coronilla. –Nos diste un buen susto a todos. Tomoyo tuvo decirle a la conserje que abriera el baño y su chofer tuvo que entrar por ti.

-Ay, debe de haber sido un show. –Lo que menos quería era que se enteraran de su "crisis". -¿Con que cara voy a ir el lunes a la escuela?

-Inteligentemente, Tomoyo esperó hasta que salieron los de la mañana y en cuanto hubo oportunidad te sacó. –Sentía los dedos delgados de su madre desenmarañándole el cabello. –Pero no evitó que Touya te viera, estuvo a punto de faltar a la escuela. Tu amiga logró convencerlo de que lo mejor era que se quedara y te trajo a casa.

-¿Papá?

-Furioso y preocupado, más preocupado que enojado. –La estrujó con fuerza. –No sabes el pánico que nos dio cuando entraste dormida en brazos de esa mujer. Suspirabas y te quejabas en sueños, Tomoyo nos tuvo que decir lo que pasó.

-Mamá, me engañó. Jugó conmigo. –De nueva cuenta empezó a llorar. –Yo lo quiero tanto, pero lo terminé. ¿Es lo mejor? ¡No lo sé! Mami, me duele. –Poco a poco la blusa empezó a mojarse. –Yo pensé que también me quería.

-Shhh, Shhh. –La consoló como si fuera la misma niña de kínder que se tropezaba y caía a cada rato. Con la misma dulzura y paciencia. –Todo va a estar bien, hija. Por algo pasan las cosas, ¿cómo sabes si no es para bien?

-¿¡Para bien! –Entró a la etapa de furia. -¡Me enamoró, me hizo sentir tan querida y necesitada! ¡Me hizo sentir importante!

-Escucha lo que estás diciendo. –Ambas se sentaron en la cama. -¿Necesitada? ¿Importante? Si eso es lo que sientes, lo mejor es que terminaran. ¡Eso no es una relación sana!

-Mamá, quiero odiarlo, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo? –Se tiró a su pecho. -¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo?

-Decir que odias a una persona es una emoción fuerte, y no es bueno. El odio consume, cariño. –Le destrozaba verla en ese estado. –Y nunca odiarás a una persona que quieres, es imposible.

-Pero ya no quiero que me lastime…

-Lo lamento, eso es algo que no tiene remedio. –Le levantó la cara. Los ojos verdes que tanto adoraba estaban llenos de agüita salada. Descifró en su mirada lo que tanto temía y sospechaba. –Mi niña, te enamoraste. Ya no lo quieres, sientes algo más fuerte por él.

-¿Mas… fuerte?

-Poco a poco te darás cuenta. –Le secó la cara. –Es hora de que cenes.

-¿Cenar? -No podría decir la hora porque las cortinas de su recamara estaban corridas. -¿Qué hora es?

Nadeshiko revisó su reloj. –Casi las 11.

-¿Qué? –Hizo mentalmente las cuentas. -¿Me perdí 10 horas? ¡La maestra de Cívica!

-No te angusties yo misma iré a hablar con ella el lunes. –La levantó de la cama. –NI Touya ni papá han dormido por verte, vamos.

Abrió la puerta y la luz le lastimó los ojos. –Ouch. –En ese instante su cuerpo recordó que necesitaba ir al baño. –Ma… voy al baño, ahorita te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Cerró el cuartito y esperó un poco antes de prender la luz. Poseía el miedo de ver su reflejo, estuvo llorando horas, todavía traía puesto el uniforme y su cabello lo sentía revuelto y hecho nudos.

-Valor, Saku, valor.

En cuanto la luz iluminó el lugar se sorprendió de verse. Estaba hinchada y sucia del rostro, los ojos rojos. Totalmente hecha un desastre.

En menos de 5 minutos intentó recomponerse, no quería que su hermano y su padre la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable.

Se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta del comedor, y ahí estaba su familia. Hablaban en susurros y los tres adquirían un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, se sentó a la mesa donde su cena la esperaba. –Buenas noches.

-Tsk, monstruo, ¿el shock te volvió educada?

-No soy ningún monstruo y siempre he sido educada. –Una venita empezaba a saltársele.

-¿En serio? Podría ponerlo en tela de duda, ¿sabes? ¡Ouch, Sakura! –Se levantó para sobarse la pierna. -¡Pateas como mula!

-¡Mula, tu!

Rayitos saltaban entre los hermanos. Fujitaka logró tranquilizarse y se afianzó de la mano de su esposa. -¿Se recuperará? Nunca la había visto en esa fase, pensé que tardaría un año, al menos.

-Es nuestra niña, lo logrará.

* * *

Desafortunadamente no fue el caso. El fin de semana casi no comió, no salía de la cama. Las cortinas se quedaron cerradas y el domingo enfermó de una fiebre sin explicación.

-¿Cómo está? –Fujitaka de inmediato se lanzó al médico que había ido a atender a su hija.

-Físicamente, solo tiene la fiebre. Pero mentalmente, es otra cosa. –Touya escuchaba alejados de los mayores. –Les recomiendo que la dejen descansar mucho, denle vitaminas porque se ve desmejorada y este medicamento para bajarle la fiebre.

-¿Un diagnostico? –Nadeshiko se arrepintió de haber sido la "amiga" y no la "madre" en el asunto del niño Li. Su hija estaba en cama debido a la decepción.

-No soy experto en el tema, pero es depresión.

-Es solo una niña. –El arqueólogo refutó el resultado. –Lo que tuvo con ese muchacho fue un noviazgo pasajero, duraron unos meses.

-Nosotros lo podríamos llamar "pasajero" y lo es. Veámoslo desde el punto fisiológico; las hormonas secretan sustancias en mayor producción a esta edad. Debido a eso, los cambios de humor son más fuertes que en un adulto. –La explicación sonaba lógica. – Y en el estado mental tan explosivo que son los adolescentes todo aumenta y se vive 100 veces en intensidad. Normalmente Sakura se recuperaría de inmediato…

-Entiendo, es una fase que se complicó por su crecimiento. –Nadeshiko seguía preocupada. -¿Durará mucho?

-Depende de ella.

* * *

-Buenos días, vengo a la dirección a pedir un justificante.

-Pase, solo que se tendrá que esperar a que termine la ceremonia.

-Gracias.

La gerente, se colocó cerca del grupo de su hija para poder informarle a Tomoyo la situación; pero se topó de frente con el "adorado tormento".

-Li.

-Señora Kinomoto.

A primera impresión no verías ningún cambio, pero estaba ojeroso y algo en su entorno había cambiado. Esa aura de solemnidad y fuerza, no persistía.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo está? –En cuanto había llegado la buscó, y nunca llegó.

-Enferma, no va a venir a la escuela hasta que el medico lo considere apropiado.

Shaoran se preocupó y aun así, sonaría hipócrita si se interesaba en su estado. Medio salón ya estaba en su contra por lo sucedido, y quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Lo siento. –Se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

-Dijiste que la cuidarías y me fallaste, no puedo volver a confiar en ti.

Lo dejó en esa posición y fue a buscar a la pelinegra. La apartó y le dijo en susurros la situación.

-No va a venir en unos días, anoche enfermó y el medico no cree conveniente que venga.

-Voy a ir a verla hoy a la salida.

-Lo lamento, preciosa. –Le acomodó unos cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar. –Le comenté que vendría y que si quería que te invitara a casa, no quiso. Se negó rotundamente. –Aunque estaba maquillada, al verla de cerca se veían las marcas de las desveladas. –No quiere ver a nadie, quiere estar sola. De hecho, con la única que habla es conmigo. Desde el sábado es como si estuviera ida.

-Touya me dijo…

-El viernes no estaba tan mal, pero el sábado se cerró. –Empezó la ceremonia y seguían en susurros. –El sábado picó fruta en todo el día, ayer solo cereal y hoy no quiso desayunar.

-Va salir adelante, la conozco, lo hará. –La amatista se entretuvo en un duelo de miradas, ese mismo día arreglaría cuentas con ese tipo.

* * *

-¿Estas contenta?

-¿Yo? ¿De qué? –Puso su mejor careta de inocencia. -¿Hay algo nuevo?

-Eres una bruja. –Los ojos azules la miraron con asco. -¿No sientes siquiera lastima, por Shao?

-Para nada. –Meiling se enfrentó. –Lo único que lamento es no poder haber visto la cara de Kinomoto, hoy no vino.

-Te desconozco.

Eriol salió de su grupo y fue al de su primo. Se encontró de frente a Tomoyo que estaba sentada en las escaleras mirando el cielo.

-En verdad no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Shaoran. –Se sentó a su lado. -¿Saku?

-Su mamá está preocupada, no sale de la cama y no come. –Se recargó en su hombro. –No le digas a nadie, van a decir que estuvo enferma del estómago, solamente el asesor sabe que está deprimida.

-Shaoran se encerró en su recámara el fin de semana, no comió, ni habló con nadie. Mi tía está furiosa por sus arranques de niño. –Chasqueó la lengua. –Wei y yo hemos intentado convencerlo de que coma, pero es necio.

-Se lo merece. –Lo sintió atiesarse. –Sé que es tu familia, pero eso no lo exime de culpa.

-Lo sé. –Bajó la voz. –La vi, ¿sabes? Vi cómo iba llorando el viernes, en verdad las aprecio a ustedes, tuve que reprimirme para no golpearme con Shaoran. –Tomoyo le frotó la espalda. –Nosotros solo les hemos complicado la vida. Meiling, mi primo. Creo que lo peor que les ha pasado en la vida es haber entrado a nuestras vidas.

-No del todo, hemos tenido buenos momentos. –Daidouji le pellizcó las mejillas. –Yo también tengo que disculparme, lo de Touya y yo…

-Déjalo así, mientras no me tope con ese mastodonte, todo bien.

-Ok. Te aviso, le voy a decir unas cuantas cositas a tu primo a la salida.

-Tienes tiempo, ahora.

-Sí, pero este asunto va a tener un involucrado más.

-No me digas que… -Era un ser perceptivo, así que supo de que hablaba. -¿Estas segura?

-Lo conozco, no se va a quedar como espectador. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Y no puedes decirle nada, alguien le tiene que dar su escarmiento.

-Ya, solo me meteré si le da muy fuerte.

Eran familia, pero de vez en cuando, alguien debía que bajarle los humos al castaño.

* * *

-Touya, cálmate.

-¡Tú lo sabias y no me dijiste nada!

-No estaba seguro, nunca los vi.

-¡Pero lo sabias!

-¡Eran chismes!

-¿Lo eran? –El hermano mayor discutía con su mejor amigo, pero no quitaba los ojos de la puerta donde saldría ese mocoso. –Yuki, te confié la seguridad de mi hermanita. ¡Y mira, lo que pasa!

-Lamento tanto que Sakurita esté enferma. –El siempre tranquilo Yukito, no iba a hacer nada por defender al chiquillo. Solo iba a cuidar que no se le pasara la mano a su amigo. –Sabes que la quiero como si también fuera mi hermana.

-¡Diablos! –Se calmó un poco. –Claro, que lo sé. Básicamente crecimos juntos.

-¡Touya! –Su novia llegó corriendo. -¿Lo vas a golpear, verdad?

-¡Claro! Y no intentes detenerme, pequeña. –La hizo a un lado, con cuidado.

-No lo haré. –Se cruzó de brazos. –También voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-¡Tommy! –El de gafas la desconoció. –Eres amante de la paz, al menos la Tomoyo que conozco desde hace años.

-Lastimó a mi mejor amiga. –Lo divisó. –Ahí está.

-Vamos.

Eriol estaba 10 pasos atrás del castaño, como su guardaespaldas.

Se sentía enfermo, solo había asistido a la escuela por el compromiso de la Ceremonia; pero llegando a casa se tiraría a la cama.

El día había sido pesado. Nadie en el salón le hablaba. Los de tercero le aborrecían. Así que se resignó a quedarse con Meiling y Yuri… ¡Hasta el tonto de Takuya le había retirado el habla! Argumentó que lo unía una amistad de años a Kinomoto, y había sido traición lo que le había hecho.

Sonreía y aparentaba que nada le molestaba. Pero por dentro no podía dejar de sentir un inmenso dolor.

Con esa misma sonrisa de suficiencia se topó con su ex –cuñado.

-Quieto ahí.

Touya lo empujó. Tomoyo estaba pasos atrás, pegada a Yukito, un senpai de segundo y varios de sus amigos.

-Déjame pasar. –Shaoran le devolvió el empujón. –No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

-_Como eres imbécil, Shaoran._

Eriol negó con la cabeza y le aventó su mochila a Takuya, le hizo una seña y ambos se entendieron. Takuya corrió a dejar en un lugar seguro sus pertenencias. Se arremangó el suéter.

-¡Claro! Vas a ver a la niñata con la que engañaste a mi hermana. –Lo tomó de la camisa. –Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que no eras bueno para ella.

-Te tengo una noticia. –Se soltó del agarre. –Nadie te cae bien para tu hermana.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pegó su frente al mocoso. –Sakura es una buena persona, es todo lo contrario a ti.

-Me aburren las niñas buenas…

Tomoyo cerró los ojos cuando el primer golpe fue lanzado. Vió los hombros de su novio subir y bajar.

-¡ERES TODO UN CABRÓN! –Le asestó otro golpe en la cara.

-¿Enojado? Entonces tu hermana no vino a la escuela por enfermedad. –Una sonrisa de total superioridad le surcó la cara. -¡Muere por mi! ¿Eso es lo que te duele?

-¡Shaoran! –Su primo le gritó, se estaba pasando del límite. -¡Cierra esa maldita boca!

-¿Por qué? –Se pasó la mano por sus pómulos hinchados. –Es la verdad, le pese a quien le pese, SAKURA SIGUE Y SEGUIRÁ ENAMORADA DE MI.

Touya no lo resistió y uno tras otro le lanzó puñetazos. Pero Shaoran también necesitaba desahogarse; así que le devolvió todos y cada uno.

-¡Eriol! –La pelinegra vió que su novio también empezaba a estar lastimado. -¡Ya!

Yukito, Hiro, Takuya y Eriol corrieron a separarlos. Pero como viles bestias seguían soltando patadas.

-¡SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A MI HERMANA, TE MATO, TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

-Touya, ya, ya déjalo. –Tomoyo lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró. –No eres como el, piensa en mi, en Sakurita, en la señora Nadeshiko.

Shaoran jadeaba y mantenía la vista en el piso. Sentía el fuerte agarre y se agitó para quitárselos de encima. –Suéltenme.

Meiling llegó a donde pasó todo y sus ojos chocaron con los de Hiraguizawa. Entendió que lo mejor era que se retirara. Con pasos débiles se alejó. Eriol la odiaba, esa mirada… la conocía bien. Porque era la misma que le dirigía a Ieran Li.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos y el cansancio no se iba. Escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo. Vió la hora en su reloj de mesa. 2:00 pm.

-Son papá y mamá. –Intentó parase, pero fue imposible, no tenía fuerzas.

Un portazo más escuchó.

-¡Touya!

Frunció las cejas, ¿Su hermano a esa hora? ¿Y la escuela?

-¿Pero que te pasó? –Fujitaka se oía consternado. –Cariño, trae el botiquín.

La situación la intrigó y se fue arrastrando hasta la puerta de su recamara; la abrió para escuchar mejor.

-Nada. –La voz de su hermano se oía rara.

-¿Nada? ¡Touya Kinomoto, vienes todo golpeado!

Se alarmó y fue a las escaleras. Con pasos débiles bajó las escaleras y se escondió para que no la vieran. Casi gritó cuando vió el perfil y al ropa del mayor.

Algunos golpes ya estaban morados, uno que otro corte y todo lleno de tierra.

-¿Con quien peleaste y porque?

Los puños se crisparon y reconoció que también estaban morados. –No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Fuiste tras ese niño? –Fujitaka se sentó en un sillón próximo. –Nosotros no te educamos así. Las cosas no se arreglan como personas salvajes.

-¡Se estaba burlando el muy cabrón!

-¡Touya! –Nadeshiko le reprendió. –Cuida esa boca.

-¿Burlando? –Fujitaka se acercó junto con su esposa para empezar a curarlo.

-Se… se atrevió a burlarse de la situación de Sakura… -La voz se le empezó a quebrar. -¡El provocó todo y todavía se ríe!

-Shhh, Shhh, siéntate hijo. –Pudo ver claramente las miradas que se prodigaron sus padres. Decepción y enojo. –Deja que te cure.

-Mamá, se burló de ella. –Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. –Y yo, la tengo que ver tirada en esa cama como alma en pena. Estas noches no he podido dormir, llora tanto que se rompe el corazón. –Fujitaka lo abrazó. –Es mi hermanita, y el muy… se burla de ella.

Sakura también lloraba. Por agradecimiento a su hermano. Por solidaridad. Y por dolor, a Shaoran le importaba un reverendo cacahuate su situación.

Subió a su recamara y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal?

* * *

-¿Qué te dijeron tus papás? –Yukito estaba con su amigo sentados en la sala.

-No me felicitaron, créeme. –Era el segundo día que faltaba a la escuela. ¡Pero con esa cara no podría pasar!- Solo por esta vez, me van a excusar de la escuela… tanto como necesite para que se me pasen los golpes.

-¿Cómo está? –El de gafas señaló las escaleras.

-Mamá la hizo levantarse de la cama y que se quedara un rato aquí. –Suspiró. –Le dijo que su cuarto necesitaba aire limpio. Pero no pudo pararse de la cama. La bajé yo.

-¿Cómo que no pudo parase de la cama?

-Ayer solo comió una manzana. –Tragó saliva. –Le tuvieron que hablar al medico, porque de nuevo le subió la fiebre y si hoy no prueba bocado le podrán suero.

-Nunca me imaginé que fuera tan grave.

-¡No sabes la impotencia! –Sus facciones se volvieron feroces. –Se quedó recostada, ahí, donde estas. La observé más de una hora y no se movió. No respondió a ninguna de mis puyas. Nada, solo se quedó quieta.

-Li, no asistió a la escuela –No esperó ninguna reacción. –Logré enterarme que su tutor entregó un justificante medico.

-El pendejo ese, quedó peor que yo.

Ni siquiera intentó responder a ese comentario. -¿Puedo verla?

-Inténtalo. A Tomoyo no le contesta el teléfono. –Se levantó para acompañarlo. -Anoche no quiso siquiera que entrara a su cuarto.

Subieron poco a poco y Yukito golpeó levemente la puerta. -¿Sakura? –Asomó su cabeza y la oscuridad lo sorprendió. Su "hermanita" la odiaba.

-Está dormida Yuki. –Touya se cruzó de brazos en el marco.

Tsukishiro prendió la lámpara de su buró. Y pudo verla…

-Touya… -Parpadeó buscando a su amigo. –Esta no es la que Sakura que yo conozco.

-¿Nos entiendes, ya? -Se sentó a lado de ella y le acarició sus mejillas, que estaba cenizas y demacradas. –Solo han pasado 4 días, y está así. Papá teme que haya que internarla.

-Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero no sé que esperan.

-…

-¡Sakura no debe seguir así!

La niña frunció las cejas y Touya se apresuró a apagar la lámpara y jalar a su amigo consigo.

-Háganla salir, Touya… como sea.

Con fraternidad se abrazaron. –Les diré a mis padres.

* * *

-¿Cómo está Saku? –Eriol la asustó. –Lo siento, pensé que me habías visto.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de emergencia, últimamente estaban casi siempre vacías.

-No, no te vi. –Intento sonreír, pero no lo logró. –Mal, anoche la llevaron a internar.

-¿Por qué? –Se alarmó. -¿Esta bien?

-Ya no sabían que mas hacer. –Se recargó en el inglés. –Touya me llamó para decirme.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –Se alejó para verlo.

-Siento tanto que Sakura esté así. –Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, que quedaron mal acomodados. -¡Diablos! Debí saber que Shaoran no era adecuado para ella.

-Todos pensamos que se querían.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes! –La tomó de la mano. –Júrame que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a contar. Júramelo por tu vida, Tomoyo.

-Me asustas…

-Por favor, Tommy.

Vió la desesperación en sus ojos. –Lo juro, Eriol.

* * *

-Despierta, Sakura.

Una voz desconocida la hizo abrir los ojos. Se descontroló un poco cuando no reconoció el lugar, pero después recordó.

**FLASH BACK.**

Unos brazos la alzaron en vilo y miró al culpable. -¿Papá?

-Tranquila, cariño. –Bajaron las escaleras, donde su madre y su hermano los esperaban.

-Deja la cubro. –Le pasaron una cobija y los miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –No reconocía su voz. -¿Adonde vamos?

-No te preocupes, mi amor. –Nadeshiko le besó la cabeza.

-¿Touya? –Su hermano evitó mirarla y abrió la puerta.

Se empezó a asustar cuando su madre se puso al volante y Touya de copiloto, después de ayudar a Fujitaka a subir aun, con ella en sus brazos.

-Quiero irme a casa.

Ninguno le dio respuesta. Y solo entendió la situación cuando llegaron al Hospital de Tomoeda.

El medico que la estaba tendiendo los estaba esperando en la entrada.

-No, por favor. –Empezó a llorar. –Les prometo que ya como, pero no quiero estar aquí.

Les tenía fobia a los Hospitales, tanta gente moría ahí, que nunca le habían gustado.

-Lo siento, cariño. –Fujitaka le besó la cabeza y la sacó del auto.

Unos enfermeros la recibieron y la pusieron en la camilla.

-¡NO! ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! –Se agitó y su llanto se hizo más fuerte. -¡TOUYA! ¡Por favor!

A medida que la fueron ingresando los fue perdiendo de vista; pero alcanzó a verlos llorar, también.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Te sedaron.

-Ya…

Una mujer de unos veintitantos la miraba fijamente. -¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-Estoy bien, si. No me pasa nada. –Su rostro se contorsionó en miedo cuando vió la vía intravenosa. –Y esto es exagerar.

-Entonces, ¿es mentira que dejaste de comer?

-Si ya sabe la respuesta, ¿Por qué me pregunta?

-Me gustaría saber tu versión y no, la de tu familia.

-…

-Vamos Sakura, yo te puedo ayudar, pero necesito que tu quieras.

Kinomoto trago saliva y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –Nada, cosas de niñas.

-Yo también me enamoré cuando iba en la secundaria; pero yo sufrí en silencio. –Le enseñó unas marcas en sus muñecas y brazos. –Me hubiera encantado que alguien se preocupara por mí, como hicieron tus padres y tu hermano.

Los ojos verdes vieron con sorpresa las marcas. -¿Te intentaste suicidar?

-No exactamente, pero si quieres saber mas; yo también necesito saber algo a cambio, ¿no crees?

-A todo esto, ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ah, lo siento! –La mujer de cabellera rojiza le sonrió. –Soy Kaho Mizuki, tu sicóloga de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Las piernas le temblaban y cada tanto se acomodaba el uniforme, que le quedaba flojo. Sus manos heladas, eran frotadas por su madre.

-Tranquila, ¿si? –Nadeshiko le sonrió. –Hablé con tu asesor y con el prefecto, si te sientes mal nos hablaran para que vengamos por ti. Recuerda lo que dijo Kaho, poco a poco.

-De acuerdo.

Saura vió las puertas de la escuela y sintió deseos de salir corriendo y llorar. Pero no era ninguna cobarde, y debía reunir valor.

-Nos vemos en la tarde. –Se despidió de un beso y entró.

Sentía como si hubieran sido meses los que estuvo en casa, pero solo fue semana y media.

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo corrió a encontrarse con el ella. –Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Ya falté muchos días, y con mis calificaciones no es muy bueno que digamos. –Intentó sonreírle pero solo frunció la boca.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

-Gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigas y amigos la rodearan. Todo mundo le mencionaba lo débil que se veía; aunque se lo atribuían "a su misteriosa enfermedad".

-Hola Sakura. –Eriol se le acercó y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. –Yo…

Todos se fueron alejando discretamente.

-Shhh, no te preocupes. –Le palmeó el brazo. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Aun así…

-Eriol, si Sakura dice que no pasa nada, no pasa nada. –Los abrazó la pelinegra y caminaron hasta el patio. –No vale la pena arruinar nuestra amistad por alguien como el.

-De hecho… -Hiraguizawa respiró hondo. –El también regresó a al escuela hoy.

Sakura empezó a sudar y se negó a seguir avanzando. -¿No había venido?

-Ummm, no. También estuvo enfermo… -Lo dijo como si dudara la respuesta. –O al menos eso nos dijo Wei.

-Ya…

Volvió a tomar aire y se fue acercando, divisó su grupo de amigos que le sonreían y la invitaban a acercarse. Pero sin poder evitarlo, una presencia fue mas fuerte y lo vió… junto a ella.

-Tommy… yo…

Un torso le cubrió la vista, pero no fue tan rápido para poder impedir que esos ojos chocolates también la escudriñaran.

-Hola Sakura. –Hiro le sonreía con jovialidad. –Me alegra que hayas regresado, esta escuela no es lo mismo sin ti. Nunca he conocido persona mas despistada…

Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta; y sus amigos que la flanqueaban miraron con extrañeza a su senpai…

Daidouji intercambió una mirada con el inglés. –Lo sé, yo también tengo ojos.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran? –Hiroki se cruzó de brazos e intento parecer molesto; pero su personalidad no era esa.

-Nada, senpai, nada…

* * *

Shaoran hizo hasta lo imposible, para que lo cambiaran de grupo. Takuya lo seguía, pero evitaba a toda costa tocar el tema de Kinomoto. Una amistad pesaba más que la otra, eso le impedía enemistarse con el castaño.

Esos últimos meses de clase Hiro había sido un amigo excepcional para Sakura, platicaban horas por teléfono en las tardes. Y siempre que el chico no jugaba en el receso se la pasaba con el grupo de amigos.

Li, era un tema taboo entre ellos. Y tanto mejor, porque ninguno le hablaba. Era un acuerdo tácito: La ley del hielo, para el cabrón que había engañado a la castaña.

Ahora… la situación entre las chicas… era otra cosa.

Yuri y Meiling se la pasaban regodeándose del noviazgo entre Li y la hija de la maestra. Se paseaban enfrente de Sakura, diciendo "lo bien de Shao besaba" "o lo mucho que disfrutaban sus paseos por el parque".

-Juro, que un día de estos, le voy marcar esa linda carita de muñeca que tanto presume…

-¡Saku! –Su cuñada sonrió. –No, no lo harás. –La abrazó. –Porque es la hija; de la maestra favorita de la directora. Mas tardaríamos en tocarle un pelo, que lo que tardarían en expulsarte.

-No me importaría, pero de que buscaré la forma de desquitarme, lo haré…

-¡Daidouji, Kinomoto! –La voz del maestro Mimasaka la regresó al salón de Musica, de donde habían salido. -¡Que bueno que las veo!

-¿Nos necesita?

-Si, Kinomoto. Hay un concurso recién conformado; es de alguna canción libre… Debe haber un coro y una o dos solistas. –Las miró y de inmediato supieron a que se refería. –Creo que este podríamos ganar…

-Yo ya me salí. –Demasiados recuerdos… -Busque a alguien más.

-Te lo pido, Kinomoto. Una ultima vez.

Tomoyo la veía con ojitos de cachorro y perdió. –La ultima.

* * *

-¿Senpai? –Los ojos verdes parpadearon con sorpresa.

Estaban a dos días del concurso, y habían tenido que ir a ensayar fines de semana. Tomoyo no pudo asistir ese día; así que regresaría a casa sola.

-¡Hola, Sakura! –Hiro se levantó y nuestra protagonista pudo notar lo guapo que era. Sin evitarlo se sonrojó, causando una sonrisa en el joven. –Tomoyo me avisó que no había venido, por lo cual… me ofrezco a hacerte compañía… y después de que pidas permiso ir a tomar un helado ¿Qué dices?

-Paso con lo del helado… -El joven bajó la mirada desilusionado, y Sakura fue consciente de no le gustaba verlo de esa manera. –Porque el Profesor Mimasaka no tiene prohibido las cosas frías estos días, podemos enfermarnos… y ya sabes, con eso de que soy solista… -Rodó los ojos. Pero me encantaría una botana.

-¡Genial!

Se permitió pensar que tal vez, ya estaba empezando a sanar.

Shaoran le dolía, le dolía no hablar con el, verlo con Yuri, ver en la persona que se había convertido.

Pero como le dijo Kaho en la ultima sesión: "Es hora de dejarlo ir, Sakura".

-Creo que tiene razón.

-¿Disculpa? –Dejó de recitar planes para esa tarde.

-Nada, vamos; que papá y mamá me esperan.

-¿Les caeré bien? –Frenó de pronto.

-Yo, que tu; mejor me preocupaba por mi hermano…

-¡No! ¡Touya, no!

* * *

Entraron riéndose y gritando. Alzando la placa que les otorgaba el primer lugar.

-¡Estuvieron fantásticas!

Sakura y Tomoyo, estaba bastante magulladas por tanto abrazo.

-Gracias…

Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta, esa canción con la que había ganado… le movía algo.

-Prepárense, cantaremos para la escuela. –Mimasaka no alcanzo a ver la cara de terror de Kinomoto.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien. –Tomoyo la tocó de la cara. –Igual de bien que el teatro.

-Si…

Se serenó en lo que formaron a los grupos, en lo que acomodaron las gradas para el coro y estuvo a punto de huir cuando le pusieron el micrófono en la cara… si no hubiera sido por loa niños de Yukito, Eriol, todos su compañeros de clase, Tomoyo que le apretó la mano y los pulgares en alto de Hiro.

Desde donde estaba podía observarlos a todos… incluidos a Li.

-Es un gusto poderles presentar a las Campeonas de la Zona Regional en Coro: Estilo Libre. –La Directora aplaudió seguida de la escuela. –Felicidades Mimasaka, Daidouji, Kinomoto y a todas ustedes.

Dejó la tarima y los primero acordes sonaron…

**Tomoyo:**

**Ciao, perdóname cariño si yo te escribo hoy **

**La carta del adiós, es porque te dejare**  
**Y no se como hacer para decírtelo,**  
**Tu dijiste nada habrá que nos pueda separar**

La pelinegra la miraba deseando que pudiera hacerlo, pero la veía tan insegura…

**Tomoyo y coro:**

**Mas todo es tan fugaz Mas todo es tan fugaz**  
**Que el fuerte viento de la vida puede más**

Respiró y se preparó.

Esa canción… era la despedida para Shaoran…

**Sakura:**

**Perdón cariño mio **

**Me voy para no ver tus lagrimas**  
**Adiós cariño mio, ya ves**  
**Todo ha sido una lastima**  
**Tal vez te vuelva a ver**  
**Y pueda el amor renacer**

Eriol observó de reojo a su primo, sus puños estaban crispados y se debatía entre acercarse o quedarse en su lugar.

Pero lo que le hizo tragarse un nudo en la garganta, fue el sentimiento con que la chica cantaba. Le dolía, casi; como si él hubiera sido el engañado.

**Tomoyo:**

**Más de un mes se ha hecho ya**  
**Y no puedo alejar esta melancolía,**  
**No me puedo conformar **

**No dejo de pensar en ti de noche y día**

**Tomoyo y coro:**

**Mas todo es tan fugaz Mas todo es tan fugaz**  
**Que el fuerte viento de la vida puede más**

Sakura tenía la vista en el piso, y refrenó todas las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-_Es hora, Sakura, es hora. Déjalo ir._

Hiroki dejó de sonreír. –_Lo sigue queriendo. Creo que al final yo no voy a entrar en su corazón… _

**Sakura:**

**Perdón cariño mio **

**Me voy para no ver tus lagrimas**  
**Adiós cariño mio, ya ves**  
**Todo ha sido una lastima**  
**Tal vez te vuelva a ver**  
**Y pueda el amor renacer**

Esmeraldas y chocolates se toparon.

Shaoran lo vió claramente. Ya no había en "nosotros".

Sakura estaba renunciando a él.

En un acto reflejo le murmuró algo… que la cantante entendió a la perfección.

**Sakura:**

**Adiós cariño mio, ya ves**  
**Todo ha sido una lastima**

-_**Adiós, te quiero.**_

Sin pensarlo si quiera, y en medio de la explosión de aplausos y chiflidos, le contestó de la misma manera.

_**-Lo sé, yo también.**_

* * *

_****_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-La cancion es viejita se llama: PERDONAME, CARIÑO MIO de MASSIMO RANIERI. Tienen que esucharla, la oigo y se me pone la piel chinita, que manera de cantar de ese señor! -Viri se estaba limpiando las lagrimas, cuando un pastel apareció frente a ella. -¿Para mi?**

**-¿Para quien mas? ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! -Emmett Cullen le abrazó (sin destrozarle, claro)**

**-Gracias...**

**LLEGO A LA NADA DESPRECIABLE EDAD DE 24 AÑOS!**

**Ya saben se aceptan reviews ;)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	15. Leccion 12

**Hola!**

**Seré franca, en verdad iba a abandonar cualquier publicacion. Y este rumbo, por un tiempo... pero mi conciencia pudo más...**

**Así que regresé, quería tener esto listo desde Navidad, pero me fue imposible.**

**Hay cosas nuevas y escenas que querrán leer.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Lección 12**

**¿Equipo deportivo? Diversión asegurada.**

-No me malentiendas Naoko, pero no es como si me gustara mucho el soccer. –La delicada muchacha siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

-¡Vamos Sakura! –La chica se colgó del cuello de la otra. –Nos hacen falta dos jugadoras… además tú ya estabas en el equipo.

Pero la aludida, ni siquiera estaba atenta.

-Mi madre me mata si sabe que estoy jugando soccer. –La pelinegra se imaginó la situación y soltó una risita. –No, creo que no.

Sakura seguía la conversación a medias.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Li y ella no se hablaban. Takuya se mantenía neutral, pero casi siempre estaba con ellos. Takeru, Yamazaki, y las chicas le voltearon la espalda y Shaoran era un marginado en su salón. Nadie le hablaba más que para cosas necesarias.

Todos se mostraron a su favor, lo que contribuyó a que el castaño la mirara con resentimiento.

-Nada más es este bimestre, es la temporada de juegos. –Seguía pidiéndoles mientras caminaban por el patio. –No será tan pesado, nada que no puedan hacer.

-Pero también es el último del ciclo escolar… -Sakura estaba consciente que no iba muy bien de calificaciones.

-No quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas opción. –Naoko la llevó hasta donde estaba Hiro. -¡Senpai!

-¡Hey! Hola Saku, Naoko… ¡Ah y Tomoyo también!

Las saludó con una gran sonrisa, como la que tanto le gustaba a Sakura… Un momento, la castaña jadeó. ¿La que tanto le gustaba? ¿¡Le gustaba senpai?!

-Senpai, Sakura y Tomoyo no quieren entrar al equipo de futbol.

-¿En serio? ¡Ah! Es una lástima. –Hizo un puchero que las hizo reír. –Yo estoy en los equipos, pero de basquetbol y voleibol… el torneo es el mismo día y en la misma sede… Solo varean los horarios de las especialidades.

-¿Tendríamos que ir todos juntos?

Tommy sonrió con alegría. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que la relación de esos dos cuajara y se hicieran novios… Estaba segura que su amiga seguía llevando muy hondo lo del "innombrable" pero no dicen que: ¿"Un clavo saca a otro clavo"?

Se lo debía a su amiga… y a su novio.

Después de la depresión de Saku; las cosas entre ellos se transformaron. Es como si un muro se levantara entre ellos.

-¡Claro! Tengo entendido que solo se abrieron 4 lugares para los de primero. Para mujeres en soccer y basquetbol; para hombres en basquetbol. –Señaló al prefecto de tercer año. –Hoy nos confirma quienes… son los elegidos. Sería fantástico que vinieran.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Qué? –Sakura parpadeó confusa. -¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿Qué perdemos? –Le guiñó el ojo. –Naoko, apúntanos en esa lista.

-Supongo que no pasa nada, ¿verdad?

* * *

Sakura odió a su amiga. Yuri, Meiling y Shaoran también habían sido convocados. Los tres en basquetbol.

-¿Por qué te hice caso? Empiezo a creer que tienes mucha influencia sobre mí. –La castaña sentía las miradas de esos tres.

-Lo siento, no sabía. – Tomoyo estaba segura que Touya le reñiría por esto. –Veámosle el lado positivo, ¿sí? También están Yukito, Hiro-senpai, Naoko… ¿Eriol?

Por inercia Kinomoto volteó a la entrada del Auditorio y ahí estaba el inglés sintiéndose incomodo al no reconocer a nadie… ¿Qué no estaba su ex novia entre las participantes?

-¡Eriol! –Saku alzó la mano y el joven respiró aliviado.

-Gracias, estaba pensando que tendría que sentarme con ese trio. –Saludó a los mayores mientras se acomodaba en esa hilera de asientos. -¿A qué deporte van?

-Soccer. –Respondieron las jóvenes al mismo tiempo, mientras Hiraguizawa reía con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien, Eriol? –Yukito casi se contagiaba de la risa. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya, en serio… ¿Sakura va a jugar futbol? –Tomoyo lo golpeó en el brazo. -¿Qué? No es precisamente la más habilidosa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. –Yukito también sonrió. –Touya se carcajeara cuando lo sepa.

-Eso es cruel e innecesario. –La castaña los fulminó con la mirada. –No veo porque mi hermano se tenga que enterar.

-Bueno, bueno, Saku. –Naoko la tranquilizó. –Con un poco de esfuerzo hasta podrías ser la próxima Maradona…

El grupo de adolescentes estalló en tales carcajadas, que todos los demás los miraban. Hasta Sakura había sucumbido y estaba riendo igual que ellos.

* * *

-Míralos, siempre llamando la atención. –Meiling chasqueó la lengua. –A donde Kinomoto va, todo se pone escandaloso.

-¿De qué méritos goza esa boba? Tiene a los de tercero comiendo de su mano, y a este paso y si se hace novia de Hiroki –senpai… también a los de segundo. –Yuri miraba de reojo a Li. –A duras penas los de nuestro salón nos hablan, pero ni que decir de los demás grupos… ¿Qué tiene esa tonta?

-¿Pueden callarse? –El castaño las miró mal. –Aturden, parecen guacamayas.

-¿La defiendes, guapo? –Yuri se le pegó. –Creí que tenías olvidada a esa niña.

-Mejor cállate, Yuri.

La chica iba a decir algo más, pero Meiling le hizo señas que lo dejara.

-_Estúpida mosca muerta. _–Yuri apretó la quijada. –_Shaoran no la olvida, ni siquiera cuando nos besamos parece estar viéndome a mí. Juro que le haré pagar cada desaire que me haga._

* * *

-Entonces así quedamos. Recuerden los permisos firmados, y el dinero; por favor. Si no, se tendrán que ir caminando.

-¡No, Profe! Es más de media hora caminando. –Uno de tercero alzó la voz.

-Exacto, mejor no se olviden de sus pasajes.

Mañana sería el Torneo y estaban saliendo de su último entrenamiento, todos los equipos.

-Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. –Sakura se acostó en el suelo. –Esto fue intenso.

-NI me digas. –Tomoyo estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo. –Tu hermano se ha estado regodeando de que cada vez que me abraza me quejo. –Tomoyo le aventó una toalla a Naoko que también estaba tendida. -¿NO tan "pesado"? Estos son entrenamientos Espartanos.

-Calla, calla… -Se acomodó sus gafas. –Que yo tampoco sabía en qué me estaba metiendo.

-¿Cansadas? –Yukito y Hiro se dejaron caer a su lado. –Nosotros también.

Y stress aparte, tener que hacer equipo con el "Indeseable". Hablarse, era como si estuvieran tragando fuego y después tener que vomitarlo.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es esto? –Eriol también se fue a refugiar a la sombra. –Doy gracias que mi familia me metió en artes marciales de pequeño, porque si no; estaría como ustedes.

-Ya vámonos, ya están entrando los de la tarde. –Hiro levantó a Sakura. -¿Te acompaño a casa?

-¿Qué no te vas a en transporte?

-¡Bah! Dejarlo de vez en cuando, no pasa nada. –Levantó sus cosas y ante una sonrojada Sakura también cargó las de ella. -¿Qué pasa?

-No es necesario, yo puedo llevarlas…

-Cálmate, ni que fuera algo malo. –Eran seguidos muy de cerca por todo el grupo de amigos. –MI madre crio a un caballero, déjame lucirme, ¿sí?

-Bueno… -¡Ah, cierto! –Se golpeó la frente. –Tenía que ir con Mimasaka por mi cuaderno de Música.

-Te espero afuera, en donde siempre nos quedamos, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, no tardo.

Vieron como corría por el patio desierto.

-Ejem. –Yukito se hizo notar. –Estas embobado por ella, ¿no?

-¿¡Que!? No, no Yukito-senpai, es solo… que… -Estaba más rojo que tomate. –Yo, es que, ella…

-Tranquilo, senpai. –Eriol le palmeó la espalda. –Hacen bonita pareja.

-¿Me lo dices tú? –Aludiendo a su relación con el ex novio. –Debe de haber trampa.

-Precisamente por ser yo, quien soy… se lo digo. –Tommy alzó los pulgares en aprobación. –Debería declarársele.

-Supongo…

Llegaron a la calle, donde se separaron unos momentos, cada quien tenía que hacer algo.

Hiro iba divagando en lo que le dijeron, cuando alguien chocó contra él. –Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba.

-Tranquilo, "senpai".

Hiro se cuadro y alzó la mirada. Shaoran le sonreía burlonamente, cuando notó la mochila que cargaba.

-Vaya, así que… ¿haciendo labor de convencimiento?

-No te importa.

-Oh, claro que sí. –Li bajó sus cosas al piso. –Hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre seré su primer novio, su primer amor… Mi sombra estará latente.

-Ya te olvidó, le haces daño. –Siseó con un tono de voz que rara vez usaba. –Aléjate de ella, Li Shaoran, porque si te le acercas… lo que te hizo Touya se quedará corto con lo que tengo preparado para ti.

-¡Uy! Que miedo. –Vió a un buen contrincante delante. –Apostemos, en cuanto yo quiera y chasquee mis dedos, ella regresará conmigo.

-Inténtalo. –Levantó las mochilas y le dijo al oído antes de retirarse. –Deja tus berrinches, porque solamente me confirmas el niño inmaduro que eres.

Antes de poder replicarle lo localizó a lado de Sakura, donde ella le sonreía con alegría.

-_Esto es guerra._

* * *

-¿Por qué a mí? Argh. –Sakura estaba rodeada de sus cosas en el piso. -¡Se me olvidó!

-Ay, Sakura. –Tomoyo empezó a guardar sus pertenencias. -¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar tu cartera?

-Es que mi mamá me dio el dinero antes de venir. –Hizo un puchero. –Debió quedarse en la mesa del comedor.

-Si quieres yo te puedo prestar.

Ambas chicas se congelaron. Esa voz.

-Piérdete, Li.

-No es contigo Daidouji. Así que no te metas. –Tomoyo no podía creer que Li, la estuviera mirando como si fuera alguno de los fulanos con lo que se golpeaba. –Estoy hablando con Saku.

-Kinomoto, Li. –La oji verde se levantó. –No somos amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? –La miró burlón. –Me siento ofendido, ¿sabes? Ahora te paseas de un lado a otro Miura. –La fue acorralando contra una pared. -¿Acaso no has oído lo que murmuran de ti y él?

-No. –Tragó saliva. Ese idiota, seguía ejerciendo magnetismo en ella.

-Qué raro. ¿No me dijiste que odiabas que la gente hablara de ti a tus espaldas?

Sakura frunció las cejas al recordar el día que terminaron. Y el mismo hoyo y dolor que sintió, empezó a latirle.

-Déjala. –La pelinegra lo jaló del brazo. –Li, ya no la molestes.

-Insisto, molesta. No es cosa tuya. –Le aventó su brazo y Tommy abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Así que no te metas.

La joven corrió a buscar ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa, Saku? ¿Me olvidaste?

-Tú me engañaste. –La castaña intentó recordar lo que le decía Kaho: "Tarde o temprano, tendrán un encuentro. No tengas miedo, dile lo que sientes" –Yo siempre creí en ti. Cuando todos me decían que no valías la pena, yo te defendí. –Sus ojos verdes, estaban conteniendo las lágrimas. – Yo nunca pensé que me lastimarías.

Ahora fue el turno de él, de tragar saliva. Era un hecho, por eso la quería tanto. Ella lo vió, como un ser humano. Con defectos y errores… y aun así se enamoró de él.

-¿Me sigues queriendo? –Sakura intentó aventarlo y quitárselo de encima; pero la tomó de las muñecas y la retuvo. –Contéstame.

-Me estás lastimando.

-Dime lo que quiero escuchar.

Shaoran le hablaba en su oído, despacio; esperando algo que le haga cambiar su forma de ser. La necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Déjala.

Hiroki Miura estaba furioso, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto esa cara, tan violenta, tan enojada.

-No me hagas repetirte las cosas, Li.

Shaoran se quejó. Hiroki lo tenía sujeto de la nuca y apretaba cada vez más. No le quedó otra opción que soltarla.

Lo alzó de las solapas de su camisa. –Escúchame, tú le haces daño. Lo único que traes a su vida son problemas. –Lo estrelló contra la misma pared en la que había estado Sakura. –Eres dañino para Sakura. Todo lo que tocas lo pudres…

El muchacho chino solo abrió sus ojos, las palabras le escocían. Eran la verdad. Su madre, lo estaba envenenando, amargando; y Sakura era tan opuesta. Su familia le hacía sentir querida, amada.

-De acuerdo.

Hiro y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas. Desde el piso donde estaba rodeada por Yukito y Tomoyo, Kinomoto no quería verlos. Su ex novio la seguía trastornando.

-_Kaho, esto no salió como se suponía._

Más tarde tendría que hablar con su psicóloga.

-La próxima no será una advertencia.

En cuanto se liberó Shaoran se fue y ni una sola vez, miró atrás.

-Bien manejado, Hiro. –Yukito le sonrió y levantó a su "hermanita". –Venga, Sakura tenemos que entrar a la escuela.

-No, yo no traigo dinero. –Se limpió sus ropas. –Lo mejor será que me regrese a casa.

-Te prestamos, pero tienes que ir. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para que se vaya a la basura? –Hiro intentó animarla, como siempre. –Vamos, yo sé que estás emocionada.

-Pero… -Torció la boca. –No quiero compartir el mismo aire que Li.

Todos comprendieron el inconveniente.

-¡Ya sé! –Daidouji le apretó sus manos. –Podemos decir que nadie trae lo del pasaje y nos vamos caminando. No creo que Naoko y Eriol se nieguen.

-¡Eso! –Hiro brincó emocionado. –Eso haremos. Será divertido, no estamos obligados a ir serios en el autobús…

-Obligatoriamente yo los acompaño. –Yukito empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. –No puedo dejarlas con este irresponsable.

-¡Senpai! –Miura se cruzó de brazos. –Soy una persona responsable. Estoy en el Top 10 de calificaciones en mi grupo.

-¿En serio? –Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. -¿Y en qué momento estudias? Siempre te veo jugando o haciendo otras cosas.

-Para ser bueno en la escuela, no necesariamente tienes que tener pegada la nariz a un libro, linda Sakurita.

La mencionada se sonrojó y se volteó hacia su amiga. –Tommy, ¿no te molesta irte caminando?

-¡Que va! Posiblemente nos sirva de calentamiento.

-Sí, yo creo que sí.

Dejaron que la castaña ase adelantara a decirle a los otros dos y se quedaron rezagados.

-No creo prudente decirle nada a Touya, se pondrá como loco.

-Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. La última vez me dijo que no lo dejara acercarse a ella.

-No sé ustedes, pero podrá ser muy tu amigo y muy tu novio. Pero creo que Touya debería enterarse. –Todos estaban muy serios. –Algo en ese niño no me gusta. Es como si un adulto estuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de un jovencito.

Tomoyo se mordió la lengua, no podía defraudar la confianza de Eriol… por mucho que su primo fuera un bastardo.

-No, por favor Hiro. No digas nada. –Yukito conocía a su mejor amigo. –Es capaz de pedirle a los señores Kinomoto que cambien de escuela a Sakura. Y huir de sus problemas no le va a ayudar en nada.

-De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que no estoy conforme con esto.

* * *

-Váyanse primero. Si siguen estas cuatro cuadras y luego otras 8 hacia abajo, llegaran a la escuela.

-Sí, sí, profesor. ¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que voy.

Hiroki puso los ojos en blanco. Cargaron sus maletas en el bus con los demás. Así que irían libre de equipaje.

-Me lo vuelves a decir y se me hace increíble lo que hizo Shaoran.

-Mira, no niego que lo que me contaste tenga que ver. Pero creo que hay formas y maneras para expresar tu descontento.

-Lo sé, Tomoyo. No lo estoy justificando ni nada por el estilo. –La alejó del grupo. –No te había dicho, pero pasó algo más en casa.

-¿Y ahora?

-La hermana mayor de Shaoran está siendo obligada a…

-¡Hey! Ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde. –Naoko les gritó desde la delantera que les llevaban. -¿O que tanto se secretean?

-No, nada. –La de ojos amatista lo codeó. -Luego seguimos con esto.

* * *

El camino, fue por mucho tan divertido y relajado que a nuestra protagonista se le olvidó por completó el incidente anterior.

-Wow, ¿es aquí?

-Sí, es un colegio privado. –Hiro alzó los hombros quitándole importancia. –Tienen las mejores instalaciones de la zona. Tienen el suficiente espacio para albergar un evento de esta magnitud.

-Vaya… -Miró a una parejita en especial. –Aclárenme una cosa. ¿Ustedes podrían entrar a una escuela así?

-¡Sakurita! –Su mejor amiga se sonrojó. –Yo… bueno… si mi madre quisiera…

-¿Eriol?

-Pues… -El inglés se rascó la cabeza con pena. –Yo asistía a un colegio muy parecido a este en Inglaterra. Pero cuando decidí trasladarme aquí, a Japón con mis primos… Nuestros padres consideraron que inculcarnos algo de humildad nos serviría para el futuro.

-¡Son ricos! –Naoko y Sakura se abrazaron. –Estamos conviviendo con verdadera gente acomodada.

-¡Hey! Eso sonó mal. –Tomoyo las reprendió. –Mamá siempre me ha dicho que debo tener los pies en el suelo. Así que toda mi vida la he pasado en escuelas de gobierno. Además también fue para que no tuviera que separarme de ti.

-Emmm, ¿Qué no tu madre es dueña de una agencia de modelos? –Hiroki le hizo señas al perfecto para que saliera por ellos.

-Sí, pero una cosa es una agencia en una zona como Tomoeda y otra en una ciudad grande como Tokio. –Recalcó lo obvio. –Hay ingresos, pero hay que pagar la renta del edificio, los gastos de mantenimiento, y cosas así. Por lo que, el margen de ganancia no nos hace millonarios. Papa solo es un maestro en la Universidad.

-Por eso Touya, cuando sale oportunidad hace algún trabajo. –Yukito terminó de explicarle a su kouhai. –Para ayudarles a sus padres con sus gastos.

-¿Vienen listas? El soccer es la primera especialidad, vamos alístense. –Las metió a la carrera. –Júntense con el equipo.

-Supongo que fue bueno, así podremos animarlas. –Eriol se sentía en su entorno, con tanto elitismo.

-¿Estás en tu hábitat, no? –Hiro se sonrojó cuando una alumna del colegio le mandó un beso. –Esto es demasiado para mí.

-Tranquilo, Hiro-senpai. –Le guiñó el ojo a una joven de atributos… ejem, voluminosos. –Hay que dejarse querer.

-Niños. –Yukito solo alzó la mirada al techo. -Y sus hormonas.

* * *

La adrenalina le formaba una sonrisa, que no perdía. Estaban a mitad de los discursos de apertura. Y su partido era el primero.

-Kinomoto.

Y todo iba tan bien…

-Nagata.

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas y se retaron.

-Espero que no hagas algo que nos deje en vergüenza.

-Tranquila, Nagata. Concéntrate en lo tuyo y deja a mí, lo mío.

La basquetbolista se acercó y le dijo al oído. –Puedes hacer lo que sea… Pero al final Shao y yo, hacemos mejor pareja que ustedes.

-¿Y eso a mí, que? –Le sonrió con burla. –Mejor pregúntale que estaba haciendo hoy en la mañana. –Yuri parpadeó confundida. –Oooppsss…

-Me las vas a pagar.

Yuri dio media vuelta, y escuchó unas risitas a su espalda. No necesitaba voltear para saber que eran sus amigas.

-Eso fue…

-¡Genial, Sakura! La pusiste en su lugar.

Tomoyo y Naoko aplaudían la valentía de su amiga.

-Déjenlo, van a hacer que me sonroje.

* * *

-Sé que no quieres hablarme, pero solo te daré un consejo…

-Yo no te pedí nada, Eriol.

-Sigues siendo mi primo pase lo que pase. –Limpió sus gafas. –Le ha costado mucho no pensar tanto en ti, así que no la martirices de más.

-Mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia. –Siguió observando donde les estaban dando las recomendaciones a las muchachas.

-Mira, apreció mucho a Kinomoto y Daidouji. No voy a dejar que hagas algo para dañarlas, Shaoran. Lo único que quieres es vengarte de Ieran de alguna manera… poner en evidencia lo mala madre que es. Sin importarte a quien arrastres.

-Te voy a decir una cosa. –Lo miró de refilón. –Yo sé que tú sabes que pasó entre mi hermano y madre; por alguna razón no me quieres decir. Necesito pruebas para ir con mi padre y que nos saque de esa casa y del poder de la familia Li. Tú eres, la clave. Sabes MAS de lo que aparentas.

-Lamento tanto que tengas tantas responsabilidades en tus hombros. –Colocó su mano en el hombro de su primo. –Pero yo no puedo ayudarte, en serio… tendrás que buscar otra manera de buscar apoyo en el tío.

-Lo sabía, no puedes hacer nada. –Sintió deseos que quitarle la mano, pero en verdad se sentía solo. –Madre me trata como un niño cuando le conviene y en otras como un adulto… lo único que quiero es alejarme de ella. Llevarme a mis hermanas…

Hiraguizawa decidió que le ayudaría, el trataría de hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? Las vacaciones de verano estaban bastante cerca y sus padres querían que fuera con ellos a Italia; donde pasarían la temporada.

¿Cómo ayudarle?

* * *

-¡Tápala! NO la dejes, pasar, Sakura.

Estaba jugando en la defensa, las contrincantes se veían más grandes. ¿En serio eran estudiantes de secundaria?

-Quítate niña.

No le quedo más, que usar fuerza contra fuerza. Un POMP se escuchó, ninguna cayó… pero tampoco pasó la jugadora.

-Aquí, Saku.

Naoko estaba libre, rápidamente pateó el balón para donde estaba su compañera.

Después de ese encontronazo, siguieron unos cuantos cada vez subiendo de intensidad. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.

-¡Eso es falta!

Shaoran, Hiro, Yukito y Eriol gritaron con fuerza. Kinomoto estaba tirada en el suelo quejándose y agarrándose el estómago.

La delantera, le sacó el aire con el codazo que le propinó.

-Tiempo muerto. 10 minutos. –Sacaron a la atacante. -¿Estas bien?

-Yo… urgh… aire… -Entraron a sacarle el prefecto y Yukito. –Me siento mareada.

-Tranquila, es la falta de aire. Descansa, que ya pasa. –El prefecto metió a otra jugadora. –Llévala a la sombra.

-Sí.

-¿Estas bien? Eso fue fuerte. –Hiro le estaba ayudando su superior. –Pero me sorprendiste, ¡estas con todo, Saku!

-Si… supongo… que… por… eso… pasó… esto.

No sabía si quejarse por el jadeo o por el moretón que seguramente le saldría.

-¿Está bien? –Mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero supo que el inglés preguntó por ella.

-Sí, solo descansa. No está acostumbrada a los golpes. Está a favor de la paz, ¿sabes?

-Yukito… cierra… la… boca.

Los tres rieron ante el "supuesto" tono de advertencia.

-¡GOL!

-¿De… quien…?

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Lo anotó Tomoyo!

Sonrió, seguramente su mejor amiga la estaba vengando. Por eso la quería tanto. Pero la querría más, si les sacaba una jugadora del campo.

-Emmm, creo que nos llaman.

-Vayan solo… necesito unos… minutos más. –Abrió sus parpados para tranquilizarlos.

-Ok.

Desde donde estaba veía todo el campo. Fácilmente eran tres patios de su escuela. Y las canchas de Basquetbol estaban en otra parte, eran dos.

¿La regañarían si iba a dar una vuelta por esa escuela?

Ahogó un quejido cuando se levantó. ¡Pegaba duro la tipa!

-Creo que iré a verme al baño.

Divisó el que le quedaba cerca. Lo primero que le gustó fue el espejo que cubrió todos los lavabos, y uno más de cuerpo entero.

-¡Que daríamos por uno de estos en la secundaria!

Se levantó la playera del uniforme y un golpe rojo le sacó un gritito.

-Mou, esto se pondrá feo en unos días.

-¡Pero mira quién es!

Yuri y Meiling cerraron la puerta principal.

-Ay no, no ustedes. –Bufó con fastidio. –No hoy, ni aquí. ¿Les parece?

-¡Vaya! ¿Te has vuelto valiente, Sa-ku-ra? –Meiling aplaudió con alegría. –Entonces será divertido… -Hizo un puchero. –Y no como la vez pasada, terminó muy pronto, ¿no crees?

-Te estás jugando tu permanencia en la escuela, te lo recuerdo.

-¡Ahhh! Pero ella no levantará ni un dedo, créeme. –Yuri negó con la cabeza. –No sé qué hiciste con Shaoran, pero ¡sigues ahí!

La empujó contra la barra. -¿Ya lo tienes, no? Querías que termináramos, pues ahí está. Es todo tuyo. NI siquiera le hablo. –Esta vez no se dejó amedrentar, además… ¡Como quería decirle y darle su merecido a esa resbalosa! -¿O que, Yuri Nagata no puede?

-Su madre, Dama Ieran me adora. No se cansa de decirme lo tranquila que la deja, el que hayan terminado. –La oji verde apretó la quijada. –Me invita a comer al menos dos veces a la semana.

-Dime algo nuevo. Yo siempre supe que no le caía bien a su madre. –Ahora la empujó ella. –Me vale gorro, si vas y comes, o si te quedas a dormir en casa de Li. Quédate en tu utópico paraíso. Pero a mí, déjame en paz.

-Lárgate de la escuela. –Le siseó entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –Eso era nuevo.

-Quiero que te des de baja y que no regreses el próximo año. –Yuri estaba roja del coraje. –Si tu te vas, nos arreglarías la vida.

-¿¡Y PORQUE CARAJOS TE VOY A ARREGLAR TU VIDA!?

Meiling se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Dónde estaba la ñoña de Kinomoto? No hacía mucho ni siquiera metió las manos cuando le trasquiló el pelo.

-¡A mí no me grites!

Yuri iba a jalarle los cabellos, pero Sakura la esquivó.

-¡ESTOY HARTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE DEBO Y NO DEBO HACER! –La chica estaba sonrojada, debido al enojo. -¡KAHO, TOMOYO, MI HERMANO Y MIS PADRES ME TRATAN COMO SUICIDA! Cuidan lo que hago, si dejo de comer, si como de más. Si me vuelvo callada o si estoy muy alegre. –Desde lo de Shaoran todos tenían puesto un ojo en ella. -¡Quiero que me dejen respirar! Y ahora vienes TÚ, y te sientes con derecho de venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer. –Se pasó desesperada la mano por su cara. –Me tienen harta con sus imposiciones. ¡Me están ahogando! Así que, ve y jódele la vida a alguien más. Porque ya no estoy buscando quien me la hizo; sino quien me la pague… y créeme Nagata… -Ahora la que la arrincono, fue ella. –Que me caes en la punta del hígado y lo único que quiero es marcarte la linda carita que tanto presumes.

Las agresoras estaban perplejas. ¿Y eso que había sido?

-Dame una razón para que te lance el primer golpe. Estoy deseosa de aplicar algo de la defensa personal que me enseñó mi hermano.

-Déjalo ya, Yuri. –Meiling las separó. –No sé quién es esta. Lo único que si se, es que no es la misma Sakura que yo conocí.

-Mejor cállate, Meiling. Que estas obsesionada con tu primo. –La pelinegra se giró a verla. –No puedo llamarlo de otra manera. ¿Por qué quieres manejarlo? ¿Qué sientes al tenerlo tan cerca de ti? La que necesita las terapias, eres tu… no yo.

-Estás hablando cosas fuertes, Kinomoto.

-¿Tu lo crees, Meiling Li?

-¿Sakura?

Escucharon la voz de Tomoyo acercándose.

-Arreglamos esto después.

-No seas cobarde Nagata. ¿Qué mejor instante que este? Lejos de la escuela… -Los ojos esmeralda seguían ardiendo. -¡Oh, claro! Seguramente por eso te sientes tan altiva… en la escuela tienes la seguridad de tu madre y la Directora.

Ni media palabra salió de su boca.

-¿Estás ahí, Saku? ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y fue abrir. Todo el equipo de soccer las miraba extrañadas.

-¿Pasa algo, Nagata? –La ex novia de Eriol, y capitana del equipo fue la primera en hablar.

-Nada, senpai. Vámonos Mei.

Antes de que pudiera salir, las detuvo. –Ahora ella está bajo mi cuidado. Cualquier problema… es de todo el equipo, ¿lo entiendes, Nagata?

-Clarísimo, senpai.

En cuanto esas dos salieron, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura? –Naoko la checaba de arriba abajo.

-Nada. –Y le sonrió con tranquilidad. -¡Eso fue relajante!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Tommy. Solo les dije unas cositas de nada.

-Si eso es verdad, Kinomoto. –La capitana acaba de lavarse la cara. -¡Hasta que alguien lo hizo! Desde que Yuri entró a la escuela, se siente en derecho de decir y hacer lo que quiera. –Mientras se secaba todas se estaban reuniendo. –No eres el primer caso en que se mete entre una pareja. –Una mueca se dibujó en su boca. –También me quitó a mi novio.

-… -Tomoyo se preguntó si ese fue Eriol.

-Quita esa cara Daidouji. No fue Eriol. –Ahora si sonrió. –Y para que quede claro, lo nuestro fue pasajero… de rebote por decirlo de alguna manera. Creo que no está listo para algo, de más de unos días.

-¡Jajajaja, mentira Kurumi! Se aplicó el dicho: "El que duerme con niños amanece mojado" –Una compañera de clase distendió el ambiente.

-¡Calla, tonta! –Le aventó su toalla. –O las niñas se harán ideas raras.

Las tres "niñas" de primero se sentían alien, entre sus superiores.

-Ya, mejor descansemos; que nos quedan dos partidos más.

* * *

Era hora del almuerzo y cada escuela estaba reunida en un pedazo del patio.

-¡Vamos bien, chicos y chicas! Niñas de voleibol, el siguiente partido lo tienen que ganas si quieren pasar a la final… Los demás, van por buen camino para ganar. ¡No se confíen! Deben salir a jugar como si estuvieran las probabilidades en su contra. Así es como se gana en los deportes y la vida.

-¡Ay por Dios! Ya se puso filosófico. –Yukito codeó a su compañero, aunque se estaba riendo.

Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban apartados de su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún se utilizan los matrimonios concertados en estos tiempos?

-Estamos hablando de "Dama Ieran" Cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, "siempre que sea por el beneficio de la Familia Li"

-Tu tía es una arpía.

-Dímelo a mí. –Buscó a su primo con la mirada. –Shiefa está desesperada, creyó que hablando con Shaoran para que intercediera ante el Consejo Familiar podría arreglar algo. Pero fue inútil, no quisieron escucharlo… Porque aún no es mayor de edad, para tomar posesión de si título de heredero.

-¿Y tú tío?

-Nadie sabe con certeza donde vive. El único que lo sabe y que me diría es el hermano de Shaoran; pero no puedo contactarlo.

La morena casi se abofeteó en el mismo instante en que se le ocurrió la solución. Pero era por un bien mayor.

-¿Y si lo busco yo?

Los ojos azules se mostraron sorprendidos. -¿Lo harías? Es por ayudar a mi primo y yo no te lo pediría, sé que lo que significa Sakura para ti.

-Lo mismo que Shaoran para ti.

-¡Hey! –La amiga de ambos agitó sus brazos. -¿Qué hacen allá?

-¡Voy, voy! –Antes de que se alejara de su compañía le murmuró. –Cuando puedas dime como localizarlo.

-Estoy bastante motivada, nunca he ganado ningún premio.

-Naoko, ganaste en Oratoria en la primaria.

-Eso no cuenta, Saku. Esto es un logro deportivo y a nivel grupal… ¡Para mí, vale más!

-Creo que no podríamos estar aquí, si no fuera por esos entrenamientos espartanos. –Hiraguizawa se recostó en su mochila. –Aunque después de esto seguramente me tirare a dormir toda la tarde. Pero bien vale la pena.

-¡Brindo por eso! –Hiro levantó su botella de agua. –Creo que el prefecto se mentalizó para hacernos ganar este año. -¿Cómo les va en su primer torneo?

-Creo que bien, independientemente de que me hicieron falta; he disfrutado los partidos.

-Apoyo a Saku; cuando acepté unirme no pensé que fueran así las cosas. Me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Ven? Y ustedes que no querían oírme.

Un silbato los interrumpió. –Bien, eso quiere decir que el descanso terminó. –El prefecto los unió en un gran círculo. -¡A ganar!

-¡A GANAR!

* * *

Sus ojos buscaron al castaño casi sin querer. Llamaba la atención con su altura que le confería cierta madurez. ¿O eran sus ojos, los que la mostraban?

-Argh, tonta Sakura.

Necesitaba concentrarse, estaban a punto de jugar la final… y nada menos que con la escuela anfitriona. Así que el ambiente estaba caliente.

-Muy bien, chicas. Esto será duro, si ambos equipos hemos llegado aquí, no es por un golpe de suerte. Esfuércense y mueran se en la cancha, ¿ok?

-¡Si, capitana!

Las palabras se cumplieron a rajatabla. Se jugaba rudo y veloz. Nadie podía distraerse ni un momento. El nivel de competición la sorprendió, y eso que solo era a nivel de secundaria.

-¡¿Qué?! No la toqué. –La sub- capitana estaba bastante alterada. –Les están marcando faltas a su favor, que no existen. ¡Eso es ser justos!

-Jugadora 8 a banca 10 minutos.

Ah sí, al parecer el Comité organizador quería que la escuela sede ganará alguna actividad.

-¡A la siguiente que alegue en contra mía va directo a banca! ¿Escucharon, señoritas?

-¡Sí!

-Les van a robar el triunfo. –Hiro aventó su toalla al piso. –No es justo, deberían dejar de ser parciales, de eso se trata el Fair Play.

-Lamentablemente, hagamos lo que hagamos nada cambiará. –Lo tranquilizó antes de que se ocurriera alguna manifestación o algo por el estilo. –Los hombres en basquetbol acaban de ganar, las mujeres están cerca. Si alegamos en el soccer femenil, nos pueden quitar todo. Piensa en que todos nos hemos esforzado.

-Ellas también. ¿Crees que a Sakura le gustaría ser sacrificio?

-¿Por el bien de todos los demás? Si, la conozco.

Miura se tragó sus palabras. ¡Claro que lo haría! Eso es lo que le gustaba de esa mujercita.

-_Ayy, Hiro… ya te enamoraste._

El silbatazo final sonó. Pero nadie quiso acercarse a las chicas, que se veían furiosas y decepcionadas.

-¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!

Kurumi aventó sus cosas en el piso del baño. Naoko se mordía los labios para no llorar de coraje.

-Me alegra saber que nos llevamos las categorías de basquetbol, voleibol masculino y soccer masculino.

La sub capitana, estaba montada en uno de los retretes.

-¡Bájate de ahí! No vamos a hacer vandalismo por muy enojadas que estemos.

Kurumi la reprendió. Pero la sub capitana no la escuchó veía con atención los plafones del techo.

-Soy yo… ¿o este pedazo del techo está roto?

Llamadas por la curiosidad todas se acercaron, y efectivamente estaba suelto.

-Cosas de mal mantenimiento.

-No, no, creo que hay algo arriba.

-¡Revisa senpai! –Naoko fue a cerrar la puerta. -¡Rápido, antes de que venga alguien!

Al mover la pieza se quedaron sorprendidas. Habían botellas de licor –del caro, por supuesto- cigarrillos y…

-¡Dinero!

Se amontonaron, y efectivamente era una cajita con algunos billetes.

-Supongo que es para comprar más de eso. –Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo mañosas que podían ser esas alumnas. –Ya vimos que es, súbanlo.

-¡Claro que no!

Le respondieron la mayoría, incluida su mejor amiga.

-Mira Tommy, nos ganaron a la mala… yo digo, que nos llevemos esto…

-No sabemos si las dueñas de esto sean dele quipo, además… ¿y si alguien denuncia el robo?

-¡Dah! Daidouji, ¿de veras crees que van a decir que les robaron sus botellas y sus cigarros? –Kurumi rodó los ojos. -¡Por supuesto que no! –Abrió su mochila y metió una botella hasta le fondo. -¿Quién guarda lo demás?

Varias abrieron sus maletas y escondieron los contenidos. Cerraron el plafón y salieron con sendas sonrisas.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué haremos con eso? –La pelinegra seguía en desacuerdo.

-¡Que más! –La sub capitana sonrió. –Celebrar el triunfo de los demás.

* * *

Clandestinamente avisaron a todos sus compañeros y convencieron al prefecto de ir a comer a un restaurante de hamburguesas.

-Si tu hermano se entera…

-Pues que no se entere. –La castaña le sacó la lengua. –Estas tan metido tú, como yo Yukito.

-¡Rápido! –Kurumi llegó con una bandeja de bebidas. –El refresco light es del profesor.

Raudos y veloces, los hombres echaron un poco de licor en cada vaso. Sin excepción todos, degustarían el alcohol. Vodka, tequila y whisky.

-¡Dios, es fuerte! –Sakura tosió, Hiro le dio unas palmaditas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. -¿Por qué no le haces gesto?

-Querida Sakura. Hay cosas que pasan en las fiestas que no puedes evitar.

-¿Tomas senpai? –Sus caras estaban muy cerca y esos ojitos que le gritaban tantas cosas…

-¡No me mires así! – La alejó. –De vez en cuando. Hay un amigo que hace fiesta seguido en su casa, y he ido algunas de los de tercero. No preguntes como, pero siempre consiguen alcohol.

Sakura degustó el líquido y no solamente una vez, si no tres. Lo que vió de ese nuevo mundo le gustó. ¡Y por Dios que lo disfrutaría!

Se estaba abriendo a nuevas relaciones y nuevos retos. ¿Buenos? ¿Malos? Ya lo sabríamos mas adelante.

Solos dos personas no estaban conformes con eso, su mejor amiga y su ex novio.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**No quiero que vean como el malo a Hiro, porque no lo será creanme.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review para saber ;)**

**MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE LLEGUE LLENO DE BENDICIONES PARA USTEDES, SU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS.**

**Los quiere un montón esta autora :)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	16. Leccion 13

**Hola?!**

**Bastante tiempo, no?**

**Tengo mil y un razones, algunas validas; algunas no.**

**Lamento el retraso, pero aquí está en cuanto lo acabé.**

**Como aclaración, daremos un giro de aquí en adelante. Las situaciones darán pie al drama (no, ni tanto), así que podría decir que esta "Basada" en algunas anecdotas de mi época de secundaria.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Lección 13**

**Lo bueno, no siempre dura para siempre.**

-Esta es la última ceremonia del año escolar. –La maestra de Geografía estaba en el micrófono. –Queremos que la generación que nos deja haga un estupendo papel en la Preparatoria o en cualquier escuela de nivel medio superior a la que hayan optado. Pongan en alto a este, su Instituto.

Todos aplaudieron y los de Tercer año aventaron lo que tuvieron a la mano.

Se sentía nostalgia por los que se irían, además ella pensaba que el año siguiente Hiro y los demás también saldrían.

¿No podían quedarse siempre juntos?

-¿Estas llorando? –Daidouji abrazó a su mejor amiga. –Lo seguirás viendo.

-Pero no, con la misma frecuencia.

Hiro llegó hasta ellos e hizo un puchero. –Me empezaré a sentir celoso de senpai.

-No tienes porque, Hiro. –Yukito llegó hasta ellos, con la misma nostalgia en sus ojos. –Fue estupendo ser su compañero este año, niñas. –Ambas se abrazaron al gentil muchacho. –Hiro, te conozco desde hace dos años, cuando entraste a esta escuela… -Habló muy serio y el mencionado tragó saliva. Yukito podía dar miedo, cuando quería. –Por eso, te las encargo. Ni Touya, ni yo; podremos cuidarlas. –Lo abrazó. –Sobre todo a Sakura, no dejes que Li, se le vuelva a acercar.

-No tienes que decirlo Yukito-senpai. No ahora que ella me dio la oportunidad.

Se separaron y el de lentes le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Más te vale que no te pases de mano larga o algo por el estilo con Sakurita, eh.

-¡Yukito! –El tono de la castaña se convirtió en un lindo color granate. –No digas esas cosas.

-Se ven tan bellos, juntos. –Tomoyo sacó una cámara y fotografió a la pareja. -Si, en definitiva esta va; para mi colección personal. Pónganse todos.

Y en el patio, fue llevada a cabo una improvisada sesión fotográfica. Donde se les unieron sus amigos cercanos.

Era la última oportunidad de convivir con los de tercero, porque al siguiente se haría la clausura con los padres. Y empezarían las vacaciones de verano.

Desde lo lejos Shaoran los observaba. EL, debería estar con ellos. Ese era su lugar. La tristeza lo embargó, ¿algún día todo sería como al principio?

-Solo el tiempo…

* * *

-Estoy sorprendido, al igual que la mayoría de sus maestros. –El asesor estaba teniendo la última charla con su grupo. –El margen a exámenes de recuperación es mínimo, chicos.

Todo el salón gritó de emoción, el hombre los dejó ser… aunque seguramente los reportarían y la Directora lo regañaría. ¡Bah! Era su despedida.

-Fue interesante trabajar con ustedes. Creo que han sido el grupo de primer año con más reportes en varias generaciones.

-¡Un premio a nuestro grupo! ¡Tres hurras por eso! –Todos estallaron en carcajadas y siguieron a Takeru.

-Como si eso fuera un buen logro, niños. –El profesor negó con la cabeza. –Les informo que el asesor que les toque el siguiente año, estará debidamente advertido acerca de su conducta.

-¿Eso suena a amenaza? –Shaoran se dejó escuchar por arriba de bullicio. –Tsk, no es algo apropiado para los adultos.

-Sobre todo, acerca de ti, Li.

El castaño se levantó e hizo una reverencia. –Y acepto el reto con gusto.

Sin quererlo, el grupo de nueva cuenta empezó a reír.

-Son imposibles.

La puerta se abrió de un jalón y Takuya asomó la cabeza. -¡Buenas, profe! Les informo que hay fiesta general el sábado, en casa de uno de los senpai de segundo. Para mayores informes vayan con Hiroki-senpai o Hiruse-senpai de la clase B.

Todos miraron a Sakura. -¿Qué? Yo no sé nada.

-¡Es tu novio, Saku! –Yamazaki le gritó desde el otro lado del salón.

-¿Kinomoto? –El asesor la miro concienzudamente. -¿Estas de novia con uno de segundo?

-¡Gracias, Yamazaki! –Un "de nada" se escuchó. –Sí, maestro. O algo por el estilo… -A todos les escurrió una gota por la nuca. –No estoy segura.

-Bueno… supongo que en caso de que fuera así, es tu segundo novio. -Unas risitas a su espalda la sonrojaron. -¿O no? –El asesor alzó una ceja. -¿Qué chisme se traen?

-¿No lo sabe? –Rika abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Vaya y nosotros pensando que era lo más jugoso del año.

-¡Rika!

-Nuestra compañera aquí presente, también fue novia de Takeru y ahora mismo está saliendo con Hiroki-senpai. –Naoko alzó tres dedos. –Así que ese es el conteo oficial.

-Esta juventud. –Levantó los brazos dramáticamente. –Mira, que te ves tan seriecita.

-¡Maestro!

Todos se rieron de su compañera.

-Bueno, bueno… creo que es lo que les quería decir. Cuentan conmigo, ya saben dónde encontrarme. –Tomó unas hojas del escritorio. –Recuerden sus padres llegan a las 9, y ustedes a las 8. Les darán sus guías de estudios a aquellos que tengan exámenes de recuperación, y aun así todos tienen que venir a tomar unas indicaciones para el primer día del siguiente curso.

* * *

Había llegado extremadamente temprano. Pero es que; necesitaba pensar varias cosas. Su vida no era tan "genial" como la mayoría creía. Como su mejor amiga, pensaba que estaban las cosas…

Regresó hasta el día en que Eriol le confesó la verdad de la Familia Li.

**FLASH BACK**

-Bien, supongo que Shaoran nunca le dijo nada a Sakura. –Se mordió los labios. –Mi tía Ieran se quedó con el manejo de la familia; aunque ella es "la nuera".

-Eso ya lo sabía, tiene el poder sobre las empresas después de que divorció, ¿no?

-En la sociedad china, que es de donde provienen; las cosas se manejan de otra manera. –Debía explicarle todo. –Los Li descienden del Primer Emperador, por lo tanto son algo así como la realeza. Son la cabeza del Concilio Chino; es la comunión de los clanes más importantes de ese país.

-Wow. –Eso no lo esperaba. -¿Qué hacen aquí esos dos? Deberían de recibir otro tipo de educación.

-Mi tío Hien, es la mejor persona que conozco. Bondadoso, un familiar ejemplar… pero demasiado blando para ese tipo de vida. –Lo vió sonreír con nostalgia. –Xing y Xiao Lang al ser el más grande y él, el más pequeño… fueron los que lo disfrutaron. Esos tres siempre iban juntos. Inclusive mi tía, era agradable. Me encantaba pasar vacaciones con ellos…

-¿Y luego? ¿Cómo es que se amargó tanto?

El inglés torció la boca. –Mi tío cometió una de las más grandes faltas… se enamoró de otra mujer mientras estaba casado.

Daidouji abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Engañó a su esposa?

-No, las cosas no sucedieron. Aunque Ieran siempre opinó así. Mi tío se alejó y la transfirió a otro edificio de Corporaciones Li.

-¿Era su empleada? –La pelinegra se llevaba sorpresa tras otra. –Viendo lo snob que es Ieran Li, no me sorprende que se haya enfurecido.

-El matrimonio estaba fracturado, y Minzy fue una brisa a la vida de mi tío. No pudieron estar separados mucho tiempo. –Se quitó las gafas para sobarse el puente de la nariz. –Siguió el horrible divorcio, lo dimes y diretes. En el cual, Ieran se quedó con todo.

-Eriol, lamento tener que decírtelo de manera cruda. Pero Ieran solo está haciendo que sus hijos paguen la humillación de su ex esposo. Debes avisarle a Xing y al señor Hien.

-¡Ahhh Tomoyo! ¡No es tan fácil! –Se tironeó los cabellos. –El alejarme de la Mansión Li, no es con lo único que me está chantajeando.

-¿Hay más? –El ver, al siempre tranquilo y sereno Hiraguizawa en ese estado, era algo increíble.

-Después de que tomó la Presidencia, hubo gente tanto en el Consejo Administrativo, como en el de La Familia. Que no creían en ella. –Lo vió tragar saliva y tomar aire. –Tuvo que tomar fondos de ciertos tratos, para pagar sobornos… en muchas de las empresas donde mis padres tienen la mayor cantidad de acciones.

Tardó un momento en procesar la información. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos. –Han cometido fraude y muy probablemente desfalco. ¡Dios, Eriol! Eso es un delito.

-Si me mantengo callado, mis padres no pagaran las consecuencias. Ieran arregló los documentos para que en caso de que se destape, se vea que los únicos que "disfrutaron" del dinero fueron mis papás.

-Espera un momento. –Puso sus manos al frente. –Una vez me comentaste que Ieran no quería tener rencillas con tus padres.

-Nunca sabes cuándo necesitas ayuda de nuevo, ¿no crees? –Le alzó una ceja. -Solo los ve, como una ganancia a largo plazo.

-Lo siento tanto. Tener una familia tan podrida…

El inglés la tomó de la mano y se la apretó. –Gracias, al menos se lo pude decir a alguien.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A veces se golpeaba mentalmente por haberse acercado tanto a Eriol. El convertirse en "la mejor amiga" le estaba pasando factura; aún más, cuando se les seguían complicando las cosas.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

-Supongo que sí. –Daidouji miró a Hiro cargándole la mochila a Sakura. –Esos dos necesitan tiempo a solas. No quiero hacer mal tercio.

-Senpai, es bueno para Saku. –Empezaron a caminar. -¿Te ayudo?

-Oh, no. Casi no pesa. –Apretó la maleta a su cuerpo. –Mejor sígueme diciendo. ¿Compromiso acordado?

-Ahhh, eso. –El inglés chasqueó la lengua. –Shiefa es la mayor, le lleva un año a Xing. De alguna manera siempre ha sido la más maternal. Supongo que para reemplazar a mi tía.

-¿Está de acuerdo? Porque tal vez, si ella insistiera en cancelar todo.

-¿Tu qué crees? Además; deshacer un "trato" de esta magnitud no es nada sencillo. –Le sonrió con sarcasmo. – Pero se está sacrificando por los demás. Así que lo hace con gusto.

-Más bien, resignación. –Se amarró su largo cabello. –Shaoran ha de estar frustrado.

-Hace unas noches se hizo oficial. Pero en casa lo sabíamos desde hace semanas. Estuvo insistiendo en el Concilio y con su madre; pero nada funcionó. –Esperó a que se acomodara a su paso. –Shiefa se casa, con la condición de que deje a sus hermanos y hermanas en paz. Quiso sacar algún beneficio para los que se quedan en la Mansión.

-¿Se va lejos?

-Sí, su esposo es de China. Así que en cuanto se efectúe la boda se traslada para allá.

-Un golpe más para Li.

-Exacto. Estoy seguro que hace todo esto para acorralarlo, y tenerlo sujeto a ella.

-¿Cuánto puede durar ese "acuerdo" para Ieran? –No la conocía bien, y empezaba a odiar a esa mujer.

-Hasta que encuentro otro "marido ideal" para mis primas. No dudo que también ya tenga alguien mente para Shaoran.

-Eso nos da tiempo, ¿cierto?

Se pararon en el Parque Pingüino, y fueron a los columpios en total silencio.

-Pero a costa de la felicidad de ella.

-Lo siento.

Tomoyo sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Llevaba cargas que no eran de él. Por fuera parecía un casanova, que no tiene sentimientos por nadie.

Pero la realidad, es que amaba de tal forma a su familia, que haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que fueran felices.

¿Cómo sería si se enamorara de ella?

Paró en seco sus manos en el aire. Por suerte, el joven no se dio cuenta al estar cabizbajo.

–_No Tomoyo, para aquí. No puedes empezar a sentir cosas por Hiraguizawa. No ahora._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Agitó su cabeza y omitió esos últimos pensamientos.

Ellos solo eran unos adolescentes de 13 años.

¿Cómo luchar contra el Imperio Li? ¿Cómo enfrentar a Ieran Li?

Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Shaoran era el cabrón que era, gracias a su madre. Se estaba curtiendo de la vida. Solo era una víctima.

Y externarlo en voz alta le trajo "otro" problema.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Hace cuánto que no salíamos?

-Mmmm, no ni idea. –Touya siguió disfrutando el aire recostado contra un árbol.

-Hey, hazme caso. –Lo jaló del brazo, y empezó a intentar hacerle cosquillas.

-No, Tomoyo, no. –Todos en el Parque los veían, causando vergüenza en el joven. -¡Carajo! Que no, Tomoyo. –Y la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas. –Ya no soy un niño.

-Lo siento.

Ambos suspiraron con fastidio. Y siguió el incómodo silencio.

-El otro vi, a ése estúpido. –Notó como las manos del joven se crisparon. –Bajó de un carro elegante, vestido de traje. Sólo es un niño rico mimado.

-No sabes nada, Touya. Si supieras porque es así… -Calló de inmediato.

-¿Y qué sabes tú, Tomoyo?

-No, nada. Lo decía porque todos tenemos una razón para ser, como somos. –Era un secreto entre Eriol y ella; no podía romper una promesa.

-¡Carajo! –El castaño la miró de una forma que se le pusieron los vellos de punta. –Te juro que si haces algo porque se reconcilien, no quiero volver a hablarte en mi vida.

-Touya.

Desde ese momento, lo supo; su relación jamás iba a funcionar. Ella siempre se pondría del lado de Sakura.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Llevaban dos semanas que no se contactaban de ninguna manera. De hecho, ya daba por perdido todo. ¿Por qué no le dolía tanto?

¿Tal vez porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza? ¿Demasiados problemas?

¿O ese "algo" era un "alguien"?

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

Brincó del susto y torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Supongo. Ya salimos de vacaciones. No sé si emocionarme o deprimirme. –La codeó. -¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

-Por lo regular, mamá espera a estas vacaciones para hacer sus viajes y que yo pueda ir con ella. –Alzó los hombros. –Así que me veo en algún país europeo o en una isla. No estoy segura que planea.

-Creo que estaremos igual. A mis padres les gusta que los alcancé en el lugar del mundo donde estén. –Ambos sonrieron por sus parecidas situaciones. -¿Sakura?

-Emmm, por lo regular se quedan en la ciudad. Es cuando más trabajo tiene su mamá. Pero si se van a locaciones se van todos en familia.

-Sakura adora a sus padres y hermano, ¿no?

-No quiero ni llegar a imaginarme si algún día los perdiera. Son su vida.

-Me gustaría saber que se siente una familia unidad. Digo, no me quejo. Cuando estoy con mis padres centran su atención en mí; pero la mayoría del año sólo recibo llamadas esporádicas.

-Algunas veces no veo a mamá por días. Llega cuando estoy dormida y sale antes de que me levante.

-"Pobres niños ricos" –Eriol levantó las manos al cielo. –Supongo que nadie tiene todo en esta vida.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando vieron que por el pasillo se acercaban Shaoran y Yuri. Su ubicación los ocultaba.

-¿Nos veremos estas vacaciones, Shao?

Tommy le mandó una mirada de esas que matan. Pero su rostro cambió cuando la sonrisa de Shaoran le sacó un escalofrió.

-Creo que es hora de aclarar unas cosas, Nagata. –La fue acorralando contra la pared. –No me interesa jugar más contigo. Al final, obtuve lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –De repente se quedó callada. – Las listas de mi madre.

-¡Vaya, si eres tan inteligente como presumes! Te voy a dejar claro una cosa. Me acerqué a ti, con la intención de pasar la materia fuera como fuera. Mis reportes bajaron mi calificación en Cívica y Ética. –Acarició su mejilla. –No puedo llevarme ninguna materia. Así que te seguí el juego, a ti; y a Meiling. En un descuido, cambié mis notas. Todo iba ser fácil y rápido.

Los espectadores estaban mudos e intercambiaban miradas de asombro.

-Pero algo salió mal, y Sakura me terminó. –La estrujó de los brazos. –Eso es algo que no te voy a perdonar. Te pedí discreción con nuestros encuentros. ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡TODO LO CONTRARIO!

-Eres un maldito cabrón. Al final, nos estabas engañando a las dos.

-Error. Jamás te besé ni te juré amor, mientras estuve con ella. –Le sonrió con burla. –Aunque después… caíste redonda, ¿no?

Se soltó de su agarre. –Mi madre y la directora se van a enterar. –Corrían lágrimas de coraje. –Conmigo, nadie juega Li.

-Inténtalo. –Sus ojos estaban fríos. –Y yo también, te haré pagar cada desplante que le hiciste a Sakura. Y créeme, le puedes preguntar a Meiling… no soy ningún caballero. –Acarició su mejilla. –Si me tocas o le haces algo a Sakura… desea desaparecer Nagata. Porque como bien dices, soy un total cabrón.

Eriol la jaló cuando vió que su primo iba hacia ellos. Si corrían por el pasillo los vería, así que se escondieron detrás de una enorme maceta que estaba fuera del salón de biología.

Esperaron hasta que los vieron descender las escaleras, cada quien por un lado.

Se deslizaron al piso y se miraron largos minutos antes de poder decirse media palabra.

-¿Planeó todo?

-Ay mierda. -El de gafas bajó la cabeza. –Se está volviendo igual que su madre.

-No podemos decir nada. –Tragó saliva. –Aunque regresaran, no es el mismo Li, del que Saku se enamoró. Debemos mantenerlos alejados.

-Sí, este Shao es irreconocible para mí. –Extendieron sus meñiques. –Es una promesa.

-Promesa.

* * *

Desde el día que les habían entregado sus papeles, Sakura notaba a sus amigos raros. Como si supieran algo, y no le quisieran contar.

Pero esa tarde se olvidaría de todo. ¡Era su primera fiesta!

Bueno, bueno; a lo que se refería es que iría sola. Sin sus padres y su odioso-sobreprotector-hermano mayor.

Un claxon de auto la hizo brincar y bajar corriendo.

-¡Llegaron por mí!

-Hey, hey baja la velocidad. –Su madre salió de la cocina y la acompañó hasta la calle. –Buenas tardes, ¿tú eres la que pasará por ellas?

-Sí, señora. –La chofer le sonrió. –La señora Sonomi me ha indicado que quedara con usted de acuerdo para la hora.

-Son las 5… -Ambas jóvenes la veían con cara de "por favor, por favor". –Creo que las 10, es una hora prudente.

-¡Mamá!

-Nada. Hubiera sido más, si tu hermano hubiera ido. –Un escalofrío las recorrió a ambas. Cada una por una razón diferente.

-No es mi culpa que también hayan elegido este día para hacer su fiesta de graduación.

Aunque se alegraba enormemente, si no, juraba que estaría haciendo mal tercio junto con Yukito. Estaba segura que después de esta fiesta, Hiroki y ella empezarían a ser novios.

Las insinuaciones del chico le habían dado las pistas.

-Bueno, vámonos.

Se despidieron de carrera y se subieron al auto.

-Cómo crecen, ¿no?

Fujitaka abrazó a su esposa. Y ella suspiró.

-Rapidísimo. Mira… ya salen a fiestas, dentro de unos años dejarán la casa. –Empezaron a caminar hacia su hogar. –Me gustaría que siguieran siendo pequeños.

-Mamá cuervo.

Se rieron y pidieron al cielo, que sus hijos llegaran con bien a casa.

* * *

-¿Vas a salir?

Eriol se puso se chaqueta de cuero y miró a su primo, que también estaba arreglado en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿No ves?

-Vámonos juntos.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de los de tercero? –El pelinegro lo detuvo. –Shaoran no creo que…

-La invitación fue general, ¿no? –Y le sonrió como antes. –Venga, Wei nos lleva. Meiling se fue con sus amigas.

-Shaoran mejor vamos al cine o algo. –Tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión. –No creo que sea buena idea que vayas.

-No haré ningún escándalo si es lo que te preocupa. –Recogió del sillón su chamarra de mezclilla. -¡Wei! Estamos listos.

-Insisto, primo. –Su mano lo regresó a la casa. –Shaoran yo creo…

-No le arruinaré la noche a Sakura ni a su nuevo novio; si es lo que te preocupa. –Un atisbo de dolor cruzó por los ojos cafés. –De hecho voy con la intención de meterle miedo a alguien. Pero no es ninguno de ellos.

-_Nagata._ ¿En qué estás metido? –Se resignó y fueron al garaje. –No te conozco, eso me asusta.

-Antes de irse Shiefa habló conmigo. –Se recostó en el carro, en lo que salía el mayordomo. –Me hizo ver que no podía ponerme en tu contra. Necesito aliados, amigos… no más enemigos. Con madre, basta y sobra.

-Tiene razón. –Chocaron puños. –Pero no será nada fácil que recuperes a los del salón. Primero necesitas ganarte a Sakura… y no creo que sea lo mejor. –Se puso serio. –Lejos están mejor.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. –Torció la boca. – Eso de ser el marginado, no me gusta; ¿sabes?

-Como no estoy en tu grupo, no puedo decírtelo.

-¡Bah! Si pasas más tiempo en el mío, que en el tuyo. –Le picó las costillas. -¿Tendrá que ver con cierta pelinegra de la que no te despegas?

-¡Cállate! –Lo empujó y empezó a reírse. –Tiene novio.

-Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes…

-Esta vez es diferente.

Li, lo notó. Notó, que esta vez se había enamorado.

-¡No jodas! ¡¿Tu?!

-Te entran moscas, cierra la boca.

-¿Listos? –Wei desactivó los seguros. –Ahhh, veo que han vuelto a ser los de antes.

-Algo, algo. –Shaoran subió de copiloto. –Vamos a pasar un buen rato.

Eriol dio gracias a la interrupción. Aunque se alegró… las cosas serían diferentes, estaba seguro.

* * *

-Entonces, aquí las veo a las 10 en punto, señorita.

-Gracias Kanae.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, en una calle cerrada. La música ya se escuchaba. Y reconocían a varios de los que estaban afuera.

-¡Niñas! –La capitana de soccer salió y las abrazó. -¡Vinieron! ¡Eh, tu! –Llamó a una de segundo. –Busca a Hiro, llegó su novia.

-¡Senpai! No, no, no somos novios. –Sakura estaba roja, roja. –Es una equivocación.

-¡Claro que no! –Las metió al área del estacionamiento, que era donde estaban la mayoría. –Si no lo son, no tardaran mucho. Créeme, se les nota.

Era un mundo nuevo. Solo podían decir eso. Hasta los más nerds (léase: los de la escolta) estaban con bebida en mano y bailando con movimientos que seguro harían enojar a sus padres.

Parejas buscando rincones oscuros. Veían besándose a varias personas, que no sabían que estuvieran juntos.

Pero lo que definitivamente las sorprendió, fue ver a dos personas que ellas conocían perfectamente.

Shaoran tenía una cerveza en mano y Eriol un vaso con algún líquido. Eso no fue lo que las dejó paradas observándolos… si no lo que estaban haciendo.

-Creí que ustedes cuatro ya no mantenían ninguna relación. –La senpai se quedó seria. –Hace unos meses, recién iniciado el año. Kamata, mi compañero de clases y dueño de esta casa; hizo una fiesta muy parecida a esta. Esos dos, encajaron al instante. Es como si estuvieran hechos para esta vida.

Tomoyo respiraba profundamente. No podía afectarle ver como Eriol apretaba por la cadera a esa chica de segundo. No, no podía. No debía sentir celos.

Sakura se sentía de forma parecida. Li, le seguía calando hondo. Conocía a la senpai, era del grupo de Hiro… Tomoka se llamaba.

-¡Sakura!

Ambas dieron gracias por la oportuna llegada de Hiro. Si no, quien sabe que hubieran hecho.

* * *

-¡Sakura!

El grito lo hizo reaccionar y mirar hacia donde lo había oído. Reprimió al diablito que le gritaba fuera por la castaña.

-_Mierda, ¿acaso se puede ver mejor que con el uniforme?_

Si, si podía. Llevaba un vestido azul agua, de tirantes. Con algo de escote y al ser de tela vaporosa escondía de forma subliminal sus curvas. Sin tacones y con su cabello suelto.

La sacaría a bailar, sí o sí; esa noche. El único problema… el perro faldero que siempre estaba pegado a ella.

-Eh, Shao…

Tomoka lo llamó… y supo quién lo ayudaría a obtener lo que quería.

* * *

Hiraguizawa no estaba mejor. Tomoyo lo hipnotizaba. Le hacía sentir cosas que le gustaban y al mismo tiempo, le aterrorizaban. Estaba seguro que ocupaba ya, una parte especial en su vida. Aunque no la que siempre ha querido.

Pero no iba a seguir esperando una oportunidad.

No, no, no, no… Las chicas lo seguían a él y no al revés.

Así que volvió a ser el mismo. Aquel que engatusa, disfruta y deja.

-Este soy yo.

-¿Dijiste algo? –La rubia de segundo con la que bailaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Nada, ¿quieres? –Dejó que tomara de su vaso. –_No me vas a dominar, Daidouji._

* * *

-Miren él es Hiruse. –Un joven de cabello gris con una perforación en la oreja y cigarrillo en la boca les saludó. –Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Gusto en conocerlas oficialmente. –Sonrió, quitándoles el shock y miedo inicial.

-Hiruse es gran amigo de Kamata, dueño de esta casa.

-Eso me da autoridad señoritas, para hacerles un tour. -Subieron las escaleras al primer piso. –Aquí viven los padres de Kamata, que ahora están de viaje. –Segundo piso. –Aquí viven Kamata y sus hermanos…

-¡¿Tienen un departamento para ellos solos?! –Exclamaron las dos.

-Oh sí, es que son cuatro hombres, la única hermana duerme con sus padres. Aunque siempre están metidos donde se les pega la gana. –Llegaron al tercer piso. –Aquí vivo yo. –Vió las caras de sorpresa. -¿No les dije? Soy vecino de toda la vida de Kamata. –Hiro y él se rieron de sus caras. –Mi culpa, lo siento. El cuarto piso está deshabitado y más arriba es la azotea.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. –Tomoyo notó que todas las puertas estaban abiertas; al menos del segundo y tercer piso. -¿Está tu familia?

-Nop. Aparte del patio, pueden estar en cualquier departamento. El único que no está abierto, por obvias razones es el de los padres de Kamata. –Empezaron a bajar. –Segundo piso bebidas por las que cobran. En mi casa hay cerveza y refrescos. –Cambiaron de canción. -¡SUBANLE!

Todos en el patio aclamaron su grito, y eso se volvió aún más ensordecedor. Les guiñó el ojo y tomó de la mano a Daidouji.

-¡¿Yo?!

-¿Vienes a sentarte? –La vió negar. -¡Exacto a bailar, niña!

-Wow.

Sakura se recargó en el barandal donde los veía "bailar". Si es que a los movimientos tiesos de su amiga les podía llamar así.

Se empezó a contagiar y mover los pies.

-¿Bailamos? -Hiro le sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Pero mis cosas y las de Tommy… -Sus manos tenían sus suéteres.

-Lo arregló yo. Ven. –Entraron a la casa de Hiruse. –En su recamara podemos guardarlos. –Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron mudos. La cerraron de vuelta. –Ehh, eso… bueno…

-¿Era el capitán de basquetbol con mi capitana de soccer? –Ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Si… supongo…

La puerta se abrió y salieron los mencionados. Sonrojados, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

-No viste nada, ¿ok Kinomoto?

-Nop, nada de nada. –Evitó mirarla a los ojos. Acababa de verla haciendo lo que comúnmente llaman "metiéndose mano".

-Lo mismo para ti, Hiroki.

-Claro, capitán. –Vieron a la pareja marcharse, antes de estallar en carcajadas nerviosas. –Diablos, he perdido todo el respeto por él. –Abrió de nuevo, y fue al closet donde metió las cosas. –Aquí está la mía.

-¿Eso es común? –Estaba recargada en una pared cercana a la puerta.

Hiroki suspiró. –Sí. Muchos aprovechan estas fiestas para eso. De hecho, por lo que nos pidieron discreción fue porque el capitán tiene novia.

-¿En serio?

-No vino, no la dejaron. Le hicieron una cena en su casa por la graduación.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de todos?

-Quien sabe. –La sacó del lugar. –Todo mundo me ve, como el mejor amigo. Siempre me cuentan, eso; o es porque le hablo a media escuela. Es imposible no enterarme de algo.

-Lo dices con gusto. Parece que te gus…

Una mancha de agua la hizo resbalarse de las escaleras; pero antes de sentir el golpe se vió envuelta en los abrazos de Hiro.

-¿Siempre tengo que rescatarte, princesa?

¿Fue en ese momento que lo vió diferente?

De lo que estaba segura, es que Hiroki le hacía sentir cosas que la emocionaban.

-Supongo que sí. Me gusta que lo hagas.

-Sigámoslo haciendo. –La enderezó y besó con cuidado. –Dame una oportunidad, Saku. Déjame mostrarte lo que es que te quieran.

-Sí, quiéreme mucho; por favor.

Se volvieron a besar y unos chiflidos hicieron que se separaran.

-¡ESO ES TODO AMIGO! –Hiruse le gritó a su lado Tomoyo aplaudía. -¡VENGAN A BAILAR!

Sakura se sentía flotar. Hiro la dirigió de la mano hasta la pista donde Tomoyo la abrazó y brinco a su alrededor con gusto.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción? Me gusta como suena.

-Zumba de Don Omar. –Hiruse le contestó. –A disfrutar que la noche es corta.

Sakura se dejó llevar, las manos de su nuevo novio; la dirigían. Y cada tanto le decía cosas en la oreja que le sacaban carcajadas.

Bailaban tan juntos que a duras penas se despegaban. Pero no era incomodo; porque no había morbo.

_**Pa´ este baile no hay salida**_

_**Que corra el tiempo**_

_**Pégate y zumba conmigo**_

_**Con movimiento, con movimiento**_

Sus caderas se movían en cadencia a la música. Le gustaba bailar, cantar, gritar. Se sentía viva. Como hace meses que no se sentía.

-¿Estas disfrutando?

-Mucho Hiro, muchísimo.

Le guiñó el ojo y quedó de espaldas, se movió y dejó que las manos de su novio quedaran rodeándola por la cintura.

-_Es como estar en casa._

_**Veo que la manera que mueves tu cuerpo tan violento**_

_**De la forma en que bailas y le pones sentimiento**_

_**A ese cuerpo que me tiene loco.**_

Shaoran vio todo, absolutamente todo. Estaba muerto de celos. Las manos de ese tipejo estaban en lugares, que el jamás había tocado.

¿Qué se creía?

Y sobre todo, ¿Qué Sakura no tenía respeto ni amor propio?

¿Qué hacía bailando así?

Si la viera su hermano, ya hubiera mandado a volar al estúpido ése.

-Tomoka, ¿no dijiste que quería ir por bebidas? –Sacó su cartera. -¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Oh sí, pero Hiruse está ocupado. Es el que sabe dónde conseguirlas.

-Entonces me voy, esto se pone aburrido.

-Espera, voy por ellas. –Agarró el dinero. –Necesito que alguien más nos acompañe.

-Dile a su amigo, si voy yo o Eriol… nos delatan nuestras caras de niños.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Lo besó rápidamente. –Ya regreso.

-_Ya está totalmente ebria. Se tragó ese cuento. _Ok, aquí te espero.

* * *

Le crecería la nariz, si dijera que no le afectaba verla bailar con el amigo de Hiroki. Y le gustaba mucho su perfecta y aristocrática nariz.

Así que lo aceptaría.

Quería jalar y mandar a volar a Hiruse, para que dejara en paz a Tomoyo.

Pero… ¿con que derecho?

Eran amigos. Muy probablemente mejores amigos, por lo cual; esa no era razón suficiente para hacer una escena de celos.

Venga, que ni siquiera podría alegar que lo hacía por Touya. Cuando era de conocimiento general lo mucho que se odiaban.

-Una oportunidad, solo una…

Y como mandada del cielo; la obtuvo.

* * *

-Hiruse, vamos por cerveza. –Tomoka les sonrió a los cuatro.

-Eres tan inoportuna. –Dejó a Tomoyo. –Vamos.

-¡Hiro! –El nombrado volteó. –Lamento interrumpirte, pero ¿nos acompañas?

-Necesitan una mula. –Besó la cabeza de su novia. -_¡Qué bien se siente decir que es mi novia!_ Vamos y venimos.

-De acuerdo.

Los vieron alejarse y Daidouji la abrazó. –Me da tanto gusto, se ven tan lindos juntos.

-Tommy, por dios. –Se sonrojó. –No digas esas cosas.

-Es la verdad.

-Me estaba preguntando, cuando podría bailar contigo. –Ambas giraron a ver a su amigo.

-Estabas ocupado, Eriol. –La de ojos amatista quería pisotearlo, verlo le había regresado su enojo.

-Una amiga. –La jaló de la mano. –Por cierto, felicidades, Sakura. Hiro-senpai es un tipazo.

-Lo sé, gracias. –Los colores le volvieron a subir. ¿Todos se dieron cuenta? –_Trágame tierra._

-Vamos a hacerles compañía a Eriol y Tomoyo.

-No, gracias. –Ni siquiera giró a ver quién le hablaba. Reconocía esa voz, entre miles. –Además, no nos hablas a ninguno.

-No es por falta de ganas. Y te equivocas en algo. –Sakura guiada por la curiosidad se puso frente a frente. –Mi primo y yo, hicimos las paces.

-Seguramente. –Le dio un sorbo a la bebida que le tendieron. Tuvo que reprimir la mueca al sentir el alcohol. –Ya no te creo nada.

-Antes lo hacías, siempre me escuchabas. –Levantó su cerveza. –Brindemos por los viejos tiempos.

En su mirada, leyó algo más. Algo que no le gustó.

-Me voy.

-Vamos, solo bailemos, Sakura. –Su tono, era de piedad. –No vuelvo a mencionar nada, ¿si?

Se rascó la cabeza y dijo que sí.

-_Siempre tan débil. ¿Dónde está Hiro?_

A cada momento ponía sus manos entre los dos; lo que estaba fastidiando a Li, que quería poder abrazarla.

No se movían mucho. Era más como una danza, esperando que alguno bajara defensas, un juego de seducción.

Café y verde se miraban con fijeza.

Hasta que una mano de Li, se posicionó un poco más arriba de sus glúteos.

_**Vaya, nos fuimos de rumba**_

_**Hasta que el sol salga**_

_**Baila rompiendo caderas**_

_**Hasta que salga el sol**_

-No te pases, Li. –Le clavó su dedo en el pecho. –Estoy con Hiro.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta y media escuela también. –Le respondió con sarcasmos. Lo que ocasionó que Sakura se diera la vuelta. –No, no, discúlpame.

La tomó de la mano y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Se separó rápidamente.

-Escúchame bien, Li. Es demasiado incomodo estar contigo. Todo vuelve una y otra vez, me asfixias.

La sintió alejarse con cada palabra. Y no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

-Nunca me diste una oportunidad.

-¿De qué? Te vieron besándote con ella, me la paseabas en la cara. –Ese hoyo que estaba instalado en su pecho le empezó a doler. –Nagata es lo que tú querías, lo que tu madre pedía. Y lo entiendo, nunca estuve a tu altura. Sé por Eriol, quienes son los Li. Me haces daño, Shaoran.

Le dejó sin palabras y tuvo que carraspear para deshacer ese nudo. –Entiendo. Lo has decidido una vez más. Bien.

Kinomoto se quedó parada viéndolo desaparecer entre la gente.

-_Felicidades Li Shaoran me echaste a perder la fiesta._

* * *

-¿Por qué no vino Touya?

Empezaron a seguirse el paso poco a poco.

-Hoy también es su fiesta. Yukito fue con él.

-Sí, me sorprendió no verlo aquí. –La jaló a su cuerpo, cuando uno de los de tercero –ebrio- casi choca con ella. –Cuidado a esta hora empiezan a transformarse.

-Tú empezaste temprano. –No se separó. Cosa que sorprendió al de lentes.

-Sí, supongo. Hace tiempo que no tomaba. –Se sentía tan feliz. ¿O era el alcohol? – ¿No te gustaría estar con tu novio?

-No, en cualquier momento lo de Touya y lo mío se acaba. –Su pareja dejó de moverse. -¿Eriol?

-¿Estás jugando? –La piel se le erizó al sentir su aliento en su cuello.

-Estamos mal, no hacemos más que pelear.

-Voy a hacer algo. Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no estoy borracho, se lo que hago y porque. –La giró para verla a los ojos. –Quiero que lo pienses y regresando a clases, hablamos acerca de eso.

-Me asustas. ¿De qué hablas…?

Sus delgados labios la sorprendieron. Podía sentir el sabor tan embriagante, y no era por el vodka.

Su aroma, sus manos. Todo Eriol le gustaba.

Desconectó su cerebro y le devolvió con ganas el contacto.

* * *

Quería destrozar a alguien. La furia y la tristeza lo ahogaban. ¡Que se jodiera el mundo!

De pronto divisó a la persona ideal para descargarse.

-Vaya, viniste Yuri.

Meiling se envaró. –Tomaste, ¿verdad? Aléjate Shaoran. –Le susurró bajito. –Yuri me contó todo

-Perfecto, entonces sabes a qué atenerte si te metes en mi camino.

La muchacha cerró los ojos y se hizo un lado.

-Largo, Li.

Un reducido número de compañeros los rodearon.

-¿Y ese recibimiento? Hasta hace unos días me seguías como sombra.

-Decidí que eres poca cosa para mí.

Un "uhhhh" se escuchó. Y fue el detonante.

-¿Segura? Tsk entonces encontraste a alguien más al que le dejas levantarte la falda… Abrirte la blusa. –La vió ponerse colorada. -¡Cierto! Yo no te hacía eso. Eras tú, la que te metías en mi cuarto y te me encimabas.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! –Lo iba a abofetear, pero le detuvo la mano. –Retráctate.

-¿Y porque? No estoy mintiendo y lo sabes. –Les hizo un guiño a los que los observaban. –Si quieren pruebas, las tengo. En una de esas visitas, mi web cam se quedó encendida. No saben el ángulo tan perfecto que tengo de esas piernas que tanto presume Nagata.

Los hombres empezaron a chiflar y las mujeres empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué quieres, Li? ¿Matar mi reputación en la escuela? –Bajó la voz. –Sabes que no puedo permitir que esto llegue hasta mi mamá.

-Lo sé. –La soltó. –Cuando te necesite, me ayudarás. Y créeme, te buscaré. –Pasó a lado de su prima. –Vete alistando, le llamaré a Wei para que venga por nosotros.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Agradécele a mi madre.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Puffff me gusta como va quedando.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , GenialisimaOtaku e isabel. **  
**

**Espero no tardar con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
